Equestria Budokai Tenkaichi
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Una fuerza misteriosa envía a Gohan y Videl a Equestria, donde comienzan su nueva vida como peones en la granja de Applejack. Todo parece ir bien hasta que Apple Bloom y sus amigas descubren los poderes de Gohan y obligan al joven Saiyajin a entrenarlas para así obtener sus Cutie Marks en artes marciales.
1. Chapter 1

**Los peones:**

—Me divertí mucho Gohan — dijo Videl satisfecha dejándose caer sobre una banca. — ¿Ves como sí teníamos que cambiar un poco la rutina?

Gohan rio nervioso.

—Bueno sí, tienes razón Videl.

—Digo, me gusta combatir el crimen contigo Gohan, pero también soy una chica y necesito pasar una noche sólo de diversión de cuando en cuando.

Gohan asintió y abrazó a Videl por la cintura, olvidándose por un momento del Gran Saiyaman y el Gran Saiyaman No. 2. De momento estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Se quedaron viendo las estrellas un buen rato cuando Gohan se levantó nervioso.

—¿Gohan? — preguntó Videl.

—No sé... tengo la sensación que algo muy malo está pasando — dijo el chico apretando los puños y buscando el peligro por los alrededores.

Videl también se paró pero ella no sentía nada. Entonces el cielo se cubrió de grandes nubarrones grises que comenzaron a soltar relámpagos.

—¿Pero qué? — preguntó Gohan.

Y antes que pudieran ambos reaccionar, una luz cegadora los envolvió de repente.

—¡Videl! — gritó Gohan estirando su brazo y tomando a su novia de la mano.

Videl agarró fuertemente la mano de Gohan mientras sentían ambos cómo todo el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor siendo tragado por aquella extraña luz blanca y amarilla que los rodeaba. Intentaron volar para escapar de su destino, pero no podían. Se sentían como paralizados. Entonces el efecto comenzó a pasar, sintieron cómo el mundo volvía a estabilizarse y a tomar forma, pero éste había cambiado. Ya no estaban en medio de un parque de la ciudad Satán. Ahora estaban en medio de un campo en el medio de la nada. ¿Qué está pasando? se preguntaban los dos. Y una vez más esa luz extraña impidió que pudieran reaccionar; ésta vez penetrando en ellos directamente.

Los dos guerreros sintieron cómo sus cuerpos eran transformados en algo más. No podían seguir de pie, así que terminaron en cuatro patas, sintieron cómo sus cuerpos se encogían ligeramente para adaptarse a esta nueva forma. Por un momento Gohan sintió pánico al sentir que le crecía de nuevo su cola pensando en la luna llena, pero ésta vez se sentía diferente a su cola de Saiyajin. Cuando la luz finalmente se dispersó, Gohan miró a su alrededor.

—¿Videl? — preguntó débilmente.

—¿Gohan? — respondió la voz de Videl.

Gohan parpadeó varias veces sorprendido de lo que veía. Era su novia, lo sabía por su Ki, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Se había transformado en un poni color blanco con una marca al costado que parecía ser un muñeco de entrenamiento de artes marciales. Por lo menos su crin recordaba a su cabello de siempre. Gohan no sabía qué había pasado ni sentía que lo averiguaría pronto.

—¿En verdad eres tú, Gohan? — preguntó Videl al poni color morado de ojos negros que tenía delante, al que sólo reconocía por el Ki y por su crin igualita al cabello de Gohan. Y en el costado, Gohan tenía lo que parecía un tatuaje de su casco de Gran Saiyaman. — Por Kami-Sama Gohan, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Videl.

Ambos examinaron sus nuevos cuerpos. En serio, ¿qué diablos pasó? Lo único de lo que podían estar seguros era que algo tenía que ver con las Esferas del Dragón, aquel cielo tormentoso era la prueba de aquello.

—Oye Gohan, ¿crees que aún tengamos intactas nuestras habilidades?

Como para probar Gohan se elevó por los aires. Y una vez arriba comenzó a dar golpes y patadas con su nuevo cuerpo. Como prueba final hizo un Ma-sen-Ko contra una roca, destrozándola en segundos. Finalmente aterrizó junto a Videl.

—Creo que sí Videl, nuestros poderes están intactos.

Videl asintió y probó volar también y al igual que Gohan lanzó golpes y patadas en el aire con la misma habilidad de siempre. Aterrizó más confundida que antes.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora Gohan?

—Lo más prudente será ir a buscar ayuda. Decimos simplemente que estamos perdidos, al fin que es la verdad hasta cierto sentido.

Videl asintió, aunque no entendía cómo un par de caballos parlantes podrían entrar sin causar alboroto en alguna ciudad. Al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores, ambos levantaron el vuelo y avanzaron desde el aire en busca de alguna ciudad. Finalmente vieron unas luces al fondo, así que ahí debía de haber una población. Se acercaron lo suficiente y luego aterrizaron con la esperanza que pudieran ser bien recibidos. Y en caso que no, aún tenían sus habilidades como si nada así que podían defenderse de lo que fuera.

No era muy tarde, así que podían encontrar a alguien despierto o eso esperaban. Al adentrarse en la ciudad vieron que había más caballos extraños como ellos, que caminaban por la calle hablando como si nada y ocupados en tareas de la vida diaria, como llevar sus compras o un poco de limpieza antes de acostarse. Confundidos corrieron en busca de alguien con que pudieran hablar. Encontraron a una joven poni que no estaba muy ocupada. Era de color rosa con una crin magenta y parecía muy contenta sin una razón en particular.

Gohan se acercó a hablarle, cuando la extraña pegó un grito tremendo y huyó del lugar. Sin entender nada, Gohan y Videl la observaron alejarse. Entonces una unicornio morada entró en escena y con un extraño brillo saliendo de su cuerno, detuvo la huida de la otra haciéndola parar. La poni rosada se sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces Twillight? Debo de organizar una bienvenida para los nuevos...

—Pinkie, es grosero huir de alguien que desea hablarte — dijo la tal Twillight con calma. — Discúlpenla, ahora, ¿qué necesitaban?

Gohan y Videl se miraron. Aquel brillo no era normal, pero decidieron mantener la compostura; sobre todo Videl que había visto suficiente de magia desde que Bu se mudó a su casa. Así Gohan se aclaró la garganta.

—Perdonen la intromisión, únicamente queríamos saber en dónde nos encontramos.

La llamada Twillight levantó una ceja. La poni rosa comenzó a saltar mientras reía.

—Pues en Ponyville tontito, ¿dónde más si no?

—Precisamente, no sabemos dónde estamos — dijo Videl irritada. — Primero estábamos pasando el tiempo los dos juntos en un parque de la ciudad, muy tranquilos sin molestar a nadie y lo próximo que sabemos es que estamos parados en medio de la nada en un campo desconocido; caminamos bastante y nos topamos con este lugar.

Gohan observó que la chica se cuidó muy bien de no mencionar que fueron convertidos en ponis, aprobó la decisión. En cuanto a las dos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Acaso fue un hechizo que salió mal? Bueno, los dos son ponis de tierra así que no creo que haya sido cosa de ustedes...— luego meditó más las cosas. — Veamos desde otro punto de vista, ¿de dónde vienen?

—De Ciudad Satán en Japón — dijo Videl.

—Nunca he oído de esa ciudad ni de ese país — dijo Twillight preocupada. — ¿Pero están seguros?

Gohan rebuscó en el bolso de Videl y tomó un billete y se lo mostró a la unicornio.

—Esto es un Zenit, la moneda de nuestra ciudad natal.

Las dos ponis observaron bien el papelito. Bueno, comenzaban a creerles. Luego Pinkie miró un extraño objeto en el bolso de Videl.

—Oye, ¿y eso qué es? — preguntó alegremente.

—Una cápsula — dijo Videl pasándole el objeto a la poni.

La poni rosa muy curiosa apretó el botón de la cápsula, y tras un pequeño poof, el helicóptero de Videl apareció. Las dos ponis y unos transeúntes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el aparato.

—¿Y eso qué demonios es? — preguntó una conocida voz detrás de ellos.

Twillight y Pinkie se volvieron hacia un grupo de ponis que se había acercado. Eran una unicornio blanca con crin morada; dos pegasos, una cian con crin de colores y otra amarillo claro con crin rosa; y una poni de tierra color naranja claro con una trenza rubia y un sombrero vaquero.

—Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy — saludó la poni color rosa. — Estábamos viendo este extraño aparato que la nueva llamó cápsula.

—¿No tienen Cápsulas Hop-Poi aquí? — preguntó Videl confundida. — De donde venimos son bastante comunes. Además son muy útiles, puedes guardar todo tipo de aparatos en estos pequeños compartimientos — dijo ella mostrándoles una segunda cápsula.

—¿Y qué hay aquí? — preguntó la poni rosa apretando el botón.

Tras una ligera explosión apareció un cambio de ropa que tenía Videl. La chica disimuló su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo al ver que su ropa se había adaptado a su nuevo cuerpo.

—Qué poco gusto por la moda — dijo la unicornio de cabello morado. — Esto es tan...

—Disculpa, es ropa de hacer ejercicio — gruñó Videl. — Soy artista marcial así que siempre estoy preparada.

La pegaso cian mientras tanto examinaba el helicóptero.

—¿Y este aparato para qué sirve?

—Es un helicóptero — explicó Videl. — Te metes dentro y puedes volar por los cielos. ¿Tampoco tienen de esos aquí?

Las ponis negaron con la cabeza. Videl suspiró.

—Bueno, pero volviendo al tema — dijo Gohan en tono conciliador. — Necesitamos saber dónde estamos para poder regresar a nuestro hogar. Podemos irnos en el helicóptero de Videl, sólo necesitamos direcciones.

La unicornio morada, de nombre Twillight negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—El hecho es que quiero ayudarlos, pero jamás he oído de su país ni de las cosas raras que cargan con ustedes. Me temo que vienen de un lugar que no conocemos en este lado del mundo así que no podremos decirles cómo volver a sus hogares.

Gohan y Videl intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Entonces la poni de tierra con el sombrero se acercó.

—Bueno, pero ¿cómo terminaron aquí si vienen de tan lejos?

Gohan repitió la historia de Videl, que se encontraban en el parque cuando una luz extraña los envolvió y los mandó hacia aquel sitio. Las ponis escucharon con preocupación pero no podían hacer mucho en aquella situación; tampoco podían pedir ayuda a su princesa pues ésta se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido encargándose de algunos asuntos desconocidos también. Así pues el que se llamaba Gohan soltó un ligero gemido de desesperación.

—Demonios, ¿ahora qué hacemos, Videl?

—Podemos quedarnos por el bosque y pedir algo de información mañana — respondió ella mirando hacia lo lejos la entrada del bosque aquel y guardando su helicóptero y ropa para disgusto de Pikie.

—¿El bosque Everfree? — preguntó la pegaso amarilla por primera vez. —No, no pueden quedarse ahí, es demasiado peligroso. Hay todo tipo de criaturas aterradoras y...

—Hemos pasado cosas peores, creeme — dijo Videl cortante. — De todos modos es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento.

Gohan asintió.

—Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, lamentamos molestarlas.

Ambos ponis se encaminaron al bosque mientras las seis ponis desconocidas hablaban entre ellas, preocupadas por la situación de los viajeros. Finalmente la del sombrero de vaquero los interceptó.

—Oigan esperen, no es en absoluto buena idea ir a meterse al bosque Everfree. Miren, al fondo de mi propiedad hay un pequeño cobertizo donde pueden pasar la noche. No es muy cómodo pero puede servirles como refugio — dijo ella.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó Videl. — No nos conoces y...

—No importa, además una buena acción nunca está de más — dijo la poni. — Por cierto, mi nombre es Applejack.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Gohan y ella es Videl — dijo Gohan algo cohibido por la generosidad de la otra.

Y guiñándoles un ojo, Applejack les presentó a las demás. La unicornio blanca se llamaba Rarity, la pegaso cian Rainbow Dash, la pegaso amarilla Fluttershy y ya conocían a Twillight Sparkle y a Pinkie Pie. Entonces tras prometerles a los viajeros un poco de ayuda para el día siguiente, las amigas se despidieron de Applejack quien llevó a los viajeros a su terreno, Sweet Apple Acres. Ahí les presentó a su familia: la abuela Smith y sus hermanos Big Machintosh y Apple Bloom. Los viajeros se presentaron con una tímida inclinación de cabeza y entraron al establo.

—No es muy cómodo, pero los mantendrá calientes — aseguró Applejack.

Gohan y Videl agradecieron el gesto de su nueva amiga como pudieron y se echaron sobre el granero con sus nuevas formas. No era muy cómodo pero al menos podían descansar y meditar sobre su situación. Ambos sabían que algo tuvieron que ver las esferas del dragón, ¿pero qué? Al final decidieron sólo echarse a dormir y pensar para el día siguiente.

Al siguiente día Applejack y las demás los despertaron gentilmente.

—¿Están bien? — preguntó Applejack al ver a Gohan.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, muchas gracias señorita Applejack. Es sólo que seguimos meditando sobre qué podemos hacer hasta que nuestra situación cambie.

Applejack sonrió amablemente.

—Nuestra princesa podrá ayudarlos, estoy segura de ello. Pero primero debe volver de su viaje. Twillight ya le dejó un mensaje urgente, en cuanto vuelva ella verá qué podrá hacer por ustedes, de momento pueden quedarse aquí.

Una vez más Gohan y Videl agradecieron el gesto de corazón.

—¿Y cómo es de donde vienen? — preguntó Twillight tratando de cambiar de tema.

Así pues Gohan y Videl les hablaron de su vida en Japón yendo a la secundaria Orange Star, y particularidades de su vida. Omitieron que Videl era hija del supuesto campeón mundial y que Gohan era mitad extraterrestre y que habían salvado a la tierra. Suponían que no debía de saberse muchos detalles sobre eso. También mencionaron que ambos eran maestros de artes marciales y que Videl había ganado varios campeonatos en su juventud.

—¿Entonces eso significa tu Cutie Mark? — preguntó Rainbow sonriendo.

—¿Mi qué?

—Esto bobita — dijo Pinkie mostrándole su costado con una marca que representaba un par de globos. — Lo que indica el talento único que te hace especial.

Videl asintió rápido para no despertar demasiadas sospechas.

—Sí precisamente, es un muñeco de entrenamiento de artes marciales.

—¿Y qué significa la tuya, Gohan? — preguntó Rarity observando el casco de Gran Saiyaman.

—Eh, bueno... es un casco de protección — mintió Gohan. — Soy... ¡un piloto! Y tengo que protegerme de diferentes heridas en caso me choque... ehehehehe... — se puso nervioso.

—¿Piloto? — preguntó Fluttershy. — No entiendo.

—¿Recuerdan mi helicóptero? — preguntó Videl. Las ponis asintieron. — Gohan maneja de esos en su tiempo libre y es bastante bueno.

—¿Entonces, nos pueden mostrar? — preguntó Pinkie brincando de alegría.

Los dos forzaron una sonrisa.

Era verdad en parte, luego que le enseñara a volar, Gohan le pidió a Videl que a cambio le mostrara cómo manejar un helicóptero. Felizmente Videl aceptó y tenía que admitir que Gohan era un piloto muy competente, aunque él prefería volar por su cuenta. Pero en la situación Gohan bien podía hacer una pequeña demostración y dejar a las ponis satisfechas así que Videl sacó su helicóptero (cuyos controles también se adaptaron a modo poni) y el muchacho hizo una vuelta rápida por el terreno de los Apple.

—¿Qué tal? — preguntó algo nervioso.

—Podría ser más rápido — dijo Rainbow acelerando un poco y haciendo una vuelta magistral.

Las demás rieron pero no dijeron nada más, así pues se mantuvieron hablando con Gohan y Videl sobre la vida en Ponyville, permitiendo que ambos averiguaran algunas cosas sobre ésta; y ellos agregaban más cosas sobre sus vidas. Mientras, Applejack escuchaba y cosechaba tranquilamente. Entonces llegó el momento de convertir en leña a un árbol muerto. Ella tomó su hacha e iba a comenzar cuando Videl la detuvo.

—Yo puedo encargarme, es como darte las gracias por darnos dónde dormir.

Applejack sonrió y le pasó el hacha a Videl, pero ella la rechazó y comenzó a darle golpes y patadas al árbol... que en pocos segundos se transformó en un montón de leña. Las ponis abrieron la boca sorprendidas mientras Videl sonreía.

—¿No dije que soy artista marcial? Esto es muy fácil para mí.

—Bueno, gracias — dijo Applejack sorprendida de la habilidad de la joven. — Ahora sólo debemos llamar a Big Mac para que se lleve esto al almacén...

—Yo me encargo — dijo Gohan tomando los troncos y colocándolos sobre su espalda con calma. Gracias a su enorme fuerza, no había problema; desgraciadamente cargaba demasiado para un poni común y las demás no tardaron en darse cuenta que aquel no era un joven normal.

Algo cohibido, Gohan decidió apresurar su trabajo mientras Videl se reía para sus adentros, esto le traía recuerdos. De regreso el chico encontró a Big Machintosh ocupado en mover una piedra del camino, así que una vez más el joven se ofreció para ayudarlo y empujó la piedra sin ningún problema. Tristemente para él, sus actos de fortaleza comenzaban a ganar notoriedad entra la familia Apple y sus amigas.

Pero se las arregló para disimular y volver con Videl, que hacía lo mejor por aguantar la risa de la vergüenza de Gohan.

—Vaya Gohan, eres realmente alguien muy fuerte — dijo Applejack sorprendida. —Oye, ¿no te gustaría trabajar aquí como peón? Tu fuerza nos será de mucha ayuda en los momentos de mucho trabajo... sólo mientras buscamos la forma de regresarte a tu casa, claro.

Las chicas miraron a Applejack y luego a Gohan y a Videl.

—Está bien — dijo Gohan al final con una sonrisa de alivio, había encontrado una solución temporal a su problema. — No tengo ningún inconveniente.

—¿Qué hay de mí? — preguntó Videl.

—También puedes quedarte — dijo Applejack.

Al final cerraron el trato. Mientras estuviesen atrapados en aquel mundo, al menos podrían tener dónde quedarse y un trabajo que hacer. Mientras durara su problema...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutie Mark Crussaders maestras de artes marciales:**

—Bienvenida, Twillight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante — saludó la Princesa Celestia.

—Me alegra que haya podido recibirnos tan pronto — respondió Twillight inclinándose ante la Princesa. — Bueno, estos dos son los ponis de los que le hablé en mi carta: Gohan y Videl.

La Princesa inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a modo de saludo y Gohan y Videl hicieron una reverencia.

—Lamentamos haberla molestado — dijo Gohan nervioso. — Sabemos que tiene otros asuntos que atender.

—No hay problema, es mi deber ayudar a aquellos ponis que están necesitados — le sonrió Celestia. — Pero vamos a su problema. Según leí en la carta de Twillight, ustedes dos fueron arrebatados de su país de origen mediante una fuerza misteriosa y esa fuerza misteriosa los trajo a las afueras de Ponyville.

Ambos asintieron.

—Y dicen que jamás habían escuchado de Equestria ni de Ponyville — djio Celestia.

—No, Princesa Celestia — dijo Videl. — De hecho, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho de no ser por la amabilidad de Twillight Sparkle y sus amigas, sobre todo Applejack.

La Princesa miró a Twillight orgullosa. Tras unos minutos pensando, pidió examinar uno de los objetos desconocidos. Videl le pasó la cápsula que contenía su helicóptero.

La princesa apretó el botón haciendo que el aparato saliera para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Un brillo salió del cuerno de la Princesa y rodeó al helicóptero. Gohan y Videl esperaron silenciosos mientras ella seguía en lo suyo, finalmente la Princesa encapsuló el helicóptero y se lo devolvió a Videl.

—Todo esto me es muy extraño, no sentí ningún elemento de un país conocido ni algo que pudiera entender de ese extraño aparato. Tampoco he escuchado del país que llaman Japón. Creo que de momento, no puedo ayudarlos.

Gohan y Videl soltaron un gemido.

—Pero prometo que haré lo que pueda — dijo la Princesa de pronto. — Buscaré en la gran biblioteca de Canterlot alguna pista que los ayude a regresar a su hogar. Por el momento creo que ya han solucionado su problema de alojamiento, ¿no?

—Hemos estado viviendo y trabajando en la granja de la señorita Applejack — dijo Gohan sonriendo. — No es mucho, pero al menos tenemos dónde quedarnos y cómo ayudar a quienes han sido amables con nosotros.

—Así es — dijo Videl. — No tenemos problemas en cuanto a eso.

La Princesa se levantó complacida.

—Muy bien mis pequeños ponis, me alegro, pero sepan que las puertas del Palacio están abiertas para ustedes en caso lo necesiten. Twillight Sparkle, imagino que estarás haciendo algo por tu cuenta para ayudar a estos jóvenes ponis.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, Princesa Celestia — dijo Twillight.

—Bien, es todo por ahora. Regresen a sus hogares, pero antes Twillight, ven conmigo a la biblioteca para que te de algunos libros para que puedas buscar algo desde tu hogar en Ponyville.

—Con mucho gusto, Princesa — dijo Twillight acompañando a la gobernante. Antes de irse se volvió a Gohan y Videl y les guiñó un ojo como dándoles ánimos.

* * *

De regreso a Ponyville, Gohan y Videl regresaron a Sweet Apple Acres donde encontraron a Applejack ocupada en cosechar manzanas. Diligente como siempre, Gohan se apresuró a ir en su ayuda pero ella lo rechazó gentilmente.

—Muchas gracias Gohan, pero de momento estoy bien. ¿Qué tal les fue en Canterlot, consiguieron ayuda de la Princesa?

Gohan negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Me temo que no, señorita Applejack. Nuestro problema va más allá de la ayuda de cualquiera en este lugar, parece. La Princesa dice que hará lo que pueda para averiguar cómo ayudarnos pero aún así...

—Báh, estén tristes ustedes dos — dijo Applejack en tono reconfortante. — Si la Princesa dice que hará lo que pueda es porque así será. Miren, tómense el día para que hagan lo que gusten. Recuerden que mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

Ambos agradecieron las palabras de Applejack y se dirigieron a su cobertizo, el que Rarity gustosamente les ayudó a decorarlo y las demás cooperaron como pudieron; ya sea con unos postres Pinkie Pie; Rainbow y Fluttershy con algo de limpieza y Twillight a reparar con su magia algunas grietas del lugar. Ahora era un lugar cómodo, sobre todo porque entre las remodelaciones, Rarity les regaló una cama.

—Dice que nos tomemos el día, ¿qué quieres que hagamos, Videl?

La aludida se quedó pensativa un largo rato y golpeó la pared.

—Entrenemos — dijo por fin. — No lo hemos hecho estas dos semanas y como parece que nuestra estancia aquí se alargó, es mejor que nos ocupemos en algo.

Gohan estuvo de acuerdo, así que se dirigió junto a Videl al bosque Everfree. Durante su corta estancia, se habían dado cuenta que los habitantes de Ponyville evitaban el bosque lo más posible, lo que lo hacía el lugar perfecto para que pudieran practicar con todo su poder y asegurarse que nadie viniera a molestar. Se despidieron rápidamente de Big Mac, a quien encontraron por ahí y se adentraron al bosque.

* * *

Al día siguiente, comenzaron su rutina desayunando junto a la familia Apple y luego se dedicaron cada quién a sus tareas. Applejack les encargaba siempre trabajos pesados, que no eran problema para ellos y gracias a su fuerza y habilidad; y gracias a su ayuda extra, el negocio de los Apple estaba más próspero que nunca. La joven poni se sentía algo culpable por Gohan y Videl, pero ellos aseguraban que aquello estaba bien; y más Gohan que se sentía culpable que la familia Apple tuviera que lidiar con su apetito Saiyajin. Todo fue normal, hasta que terminaron la rutina de trabajo y se dirigieron al bosque para entrenar.

Y aquella fue la nueva rutina, el ir a entrenar al bosque luego de trabajar para Applejack. A Applejack le preocupaba la manía que tenían de adentrarse al bosque Everfree hasta la noche, pero decidió no meterse en sus asuntos, al fin y al cabo ya la ayudaban bastante durante el día. Los demás ponis se daban cuenta de ello, pero también los dejaban tranquilos que los pobres ya tenían mucho con haber perdido su hogar y que el entrenar en el bosque era lo único que los hacía sentirse mejor.

* * *

—Hasta la noche, señorita Applejack — se despidió Gohan como siempre. —Iremos a entrenar al bosque.

—Cuídense — le respondió Applejack igual que siempre. — Oh, por cierto Gohan, Apple Bloom y las Crussaders están en el bosque visitando a Zecora. Si la ven de regreso, acompáñenla de vuelta a casa por favor.

—Con mucho gusto, Applejack — dijo Videl alegremente mientras partía tras Gohan.

Una vez en el bosque, comenzaron el entrenamiento: golpear un par de troncos secos que les servían como muñecos de entrenamiento no demasiado fuerte para no hacerlos astillas; y luego elevarse unos metros en el aire dando golpes y patadas sin dañarse mutuamente. Finalmente Videl volvía a entrenar en tierra mientras Gohan usaba sus técnicas de lanzar energía contra el suelo o los árboles; nunca hacia el aire para no llamar la atención sobre lo que hacían. El entrenamiento era como lidiaban con la frustración.

* * *

—El sol está por ocultarse, y si es verdad que su ayuda es de apreciarse, es casi hora que cada quien vaya a su casa a refugiarse — dijo la cebra Zecora a las niñas que la ayudaban a recoger hierbas.

—Está bien Zecora, y aunque no conseguimos nuestras Cutie Marks hoy fue divertido ayudarte — dijo una pequeña unicornio blanca de crin morado claro; Sweetie Bell, la hermana menor de Rarity.

—Gracias por dejarnos ayudarte — dijo una pegaso naranja con crin rosa llamada Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom, la hermana menor de Applejack; color amarillo y de crin roja atada en un moño sólo sonrió divertida y siguió al grupo llevando las hierbas a la cabaña de Zecora. Caminando andaban cuando vieron a lo lejos una extraña luz que hizo retumbar la tierra.

—¿Acaso va a haber tormenta? — preguntó Scootaloo encogiéndose asustada bajo un árbol que vio frondoso.

Zecora se mostró preocupada y se puso delante de las niñas en actitud protectora.

—Niñas detrás de mí, que tengo que saber qué está pasando aquí. Eso no fue un rayo; sino algo más que tal vez me cause un desmayo...

Y muy despacio Zecora avanzó tratando de no hacer ruido para descubrir si había algún peligro para las niñas que la acompañaban. Las niñas caminaban despacio también temblando ligeramente; pero emocionadas ante lo desconocido. Finalmente llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde dos ponis se encontraban aparentemente haciendo ejercicio luchando contra dos troncos secos.

—Oigan, yo los conozco — dijo Apple Bloom. — Son los peones que contrató mi hermana, Gohan y Videl.

—¿Y qué hacen peleando contra un tronco, acaso están locos? — preguntó Scootaloo en tono burlón.

Zecora negó con la cabeza.

—Artes marciales están practicando, y de alguna forma así su furia contenida están sacando. Vámonos niñas, pues aquí no hay nada que temer; y si están en este bosque es que ellos no desean dejarse ver.

Las niñas soltaron un callado quejido de decepción, pues siempre quisieron ver un combate de artes marciales. Avanzaron tras Zecora, cuando Apple Bloom se volvió y soltó un grito ahogado.

—Apple Bloom, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Sweetie Bell volviéndose a su amiga.

Apple Bloom muda del asombro y sólo acertó a señalar. Zecora y sus amigas vieron al poni... el cual a pesar de ser un poni terrestre se comenzaba a elevar centímetros del suelo.

* * *

Gohan se elevó por los aires y estiró una de sus patas delanteras concentrando su energía en un enorme disco mientras Videl lo observaba callada y cansada desde el suelo. Entonces Gohan soltó un poderoso grito y lanzó el disco contra el suelo ocasionando una poderosa explosión. Una vez más comenzó a concentrar su Ki y empezó a lanzar pequeñas descargas de energía contra una roca solitaria la cual comenzó a hacerse pedazos debido a los ataques de Gohan.

* * *

Las niñas y Zecora no podían creer lo que veían, era algo bastante extraño... y maravilloso. Apple Bloom confiaba en los extraños, la habían ayudado más de alguna vez en su granja.

—Cutie Mark Crussaders, acerquémonos para ver mejor; confíen, nada nos pasará.

Y dicho esto comenzó a correr hacia el espectáculo seguida por sus amigas; y por mucho que Zecora las quiso detener, ellas corrieron soltando gritos de emoción hacia los peones. Videl se volvió sorprendida.

—Niñas, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? — preguntó.

Las niñas no respondieron, estaban muy ocupadas viendo a Gohan que observaba lo que quedaba de la roca muy concentrado para fijarse en las intrusas. Entonces comenzó a juntar energía sobre sus cascos.

—KA-ME... HA-ME... HAAAAAAAA! — Gritó lanzando una onda de energía muy poderosa con todas sus fuerzas que acabó con la roca en cuestión de segundos.

Cansado, pero satisfecho, Gohan aterrizó.

—¿Qué tal estuvo, Videl? — preguntó él.

—Eso... — comenzó Apple Bloom.

—Estuvo... —continúo Sweetie Bell

—Absolutamente... — siguió Scootaloo.

—ASOMBROSO! — Terminaron las tres a la vez espantando al pobre Gohan.

—¡Niñas! ¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? — preguntó Gohan muy nervioso.

—Parece que tuvimos un poco de público, Gohan — dijo Videl con una risita.

Zecora se acercó.

—Mis disculpas he de ofrecer, pues estas niñas a mi cargo vieron algo que no debieron de ver. Pero perdóname si te pregunto, ¿de qué trata todo este asunto?

—¿Este asunto? Pues...

—Son técnicas de control de Ki — dijo Videl al ver que Gohan no podía hablar de lo nervioso que estaba. — Ki es...

—La energía interior de todo ser viviente — completó Zecora. — He oído que quien lo domina a la perfección tiene un poder sorprendente. — Y al parecer no mentían... pues en un segundo una enorme roca a polvo reducían...

—No puede ser, ¿sabes todo eso porque eres un peleador de artes marciales? — preguntó Apple Bloom mirando sorprendida a Gohan.

—Este... pues sí... todas son técnicas de artes marciales que aprendí cuando tenía su edad — dijo él nervioso. Gran error.

—¿Cuando tenías nuestra edad? — preguntó Scootallo con estrellitas en sus ojos. — ¿Entonces nosotras podemos aprender si queremos?

Gohan asintió sin poder reaccionar mejor.

—¿Entonces nos entrenarías? — dijo Sweetie Bell saltando de la emoción. —¿Puedes enseñarnos todo lo que sabes de artes marciales?

—Genial, seremos Cutie Mark Crussaders maestras de artes marciales — dijo Scootallo.

Gohan se vio acorralado por las tres niñas que no dejaban de saltar y suplicarle que les enseñara. Entonces tomó valor y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento niñas, pero no puedo mostrarle a todo el mundo todo el poder que tengo porque me verían como un fenómeno y no quiero que todos me tengan miedo.

Zecora no dijo nada, pero comprendía cómo se sentía Gohan. Pero las niñas se rindieron y suspiraron decepcionadas.

—Lo mejor será que las lleve a casa — dijo Gohan, aliviado. — Apple Bloom, tu hermana nos pidió que te lleváramos de vuelta, así que vámonos.

Las niñas suspiraron una vez más y tras despedirse de Zecora, siguieron a Gohan. La cebra no dijo nada pero conocía demasiado bien a las niñas como para saber que aquello aún no acababa.

—Joven poni, no te debes de preocupar, pues tu secreto muy bien voy a guardar — dijo Zecora para consolar a Gohan.

Gohan agradeció el gesto y guio a las Crussaders fuera del bosque Everfree. A medio camino de casa de Rarity, Sweetie Bell habló.

—Señor Gohan, usted dice que le guardemos el secreto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por?  
—Porque aquí está el trato: usted nos enseña artes marciales y nosotras guardamos el secreto — declaró la unicornio firmemente sonriendo malvadamente.

Gohan y Videl se quedaron congelados un momento mientras las Crussaders miraron a su compañera muy sorprendidas. Entonces Videl estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — gritó Gohan.

—Ay Gohan, ¿no te suena familiar? Revelaré tu secreto a menos que me enseñes a volar, ¿qué ya no te acuerdas?

Gohan se quedó congelado mientras Videl seguía riendo y las Crussader comenzaron a saltar de alegría al ver que habían atrapado al chico. Finalmente Gohan bajó la cabeza.

—Está bien. Guarden el secreto y pregúntenle a sus padres y con mucho gusto les enseñaré a controlar su Ki. Recuerden, sólo deben preguntar si está bien que yo les enseñe artes marciales.

—Es un trato señor Gohan — dijo Scootaloo.

Los cinco ponis juntaron sus cascos para hacer la promesa y regresaron cada quien a su hogar. De vuelta en Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom saltó muy feliz sobre Applejack.

—Hermana, el señor Gohan es increíble cuando entrena, es genial. Vi cómo destrozaba una gran roca en segundos y no le dolió y...

—Bueno, parece que te has divertido mucho Apple Bloom — dijo Applejack acariciando el cabello de su hermana. — Pero ya deja descansar a Gohan, ¿sí?

—Pero hermana, no te he contado la mejor parte — comenzó la pequeña, haciendo que Gohan se sobresaltara del susto. — Le preguntamos al señor Gohan si podía enseñarnos artes marciales y nos dijo que sí, pero que tenía que pedirte permiso primero.

Applejack parpadeó varias veces sorprendida y luego levantó la vista hacia Gohan, que sólo bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Sólo si no le molesta señorita Applejack. Apple Bloom estaba tan emocionada que no pude decir que no.

Videl usó todo su autocontrol para no tener un ataque de risa. Finalmente Applejack avanzó hacia Gohan algo apenada.

—Digo, ¿estás seguro Gohan? Ya haces bastante ayudándonos aquí a todos. No puedo pedirte que hagas algo así sin más.

—No es ninguna molestia, señorita Applejack — dijo Gohan. — Ya les había dicho a las niñas que lo haré.

—¿Entonces puedo? — preguntó de nuevo la pequeña Apple Bloom con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Applejack sonrió.

—Pero por supuesto que sí. Practicar un deporte es muy sano y si Gohan está de acuerdo no veo por qué no, ¿verdad Big Mac?

—Nope — dijo el hermano mayor de Applejack.

—Entonces está decidido, Gohan les enseñará artes marciales en sus ratos libres — dijo Applejack. — Y veamos qué tanto pueden hacer cuando él acabe con lo suyo.

—Se sorprenderá — dijo Videl con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**Bueno, he terminado por fin el primer capítulo (es que lo partí en dos porque quedaba muy largo) Espero les guste, es para conmemorar mi recién descubierto amor por MLP; además que soy un Otaku incorregible y decidí presentar este fic nuevo. GOhan y Videl son mi pareja favorita de DBZ así que mejor los dejé juntos y ya pensaré cómo darle un mejor papel a Videl. Espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario. De momento, me despediré:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**El entrenamiento de Gohan y Videl:**

La Princesa Celestia seguía hojeando libros esperando hallar alguno que tuviera la solución al problema de los jóvenes ponis. Pero por más que buscara en libros de geografía o cartografía, ninguno mencionaba la existencia del país de Japón. Y según las cartas de Twillight, ella tampoco encontraba nada que pudiera servirles. Seguía buscando, pero todo indicaba que el país de Japón no existía... o al menos no existía en su mundo.

* * *

Gohan suspiró y se enfrentó a su público. Las Crussaders habían obtenido el permiso de entrenar artes marciales con Gohan, siempre y cuando él accediera a hacerlo en otro lado que no fuera el peligroso bosque Everfree. Al final se decidieron a hacerlo en los alrededores de la casa club de las Crussaders; no era tan discreto como el bosque pero al menos estaba en el fondo de Sweet Apple Acres. Otro problema era que Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twillight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie habían venido a observar el entrenamiento; aunque de momento no era problema, pues primero le tocaba a Videl el enseñarles lo básico.

—Bueno, niñas — comenzó Gohan, — a partir de hoy Videl y yo les enseñaremos lo básico de las artes marciales. Será un entrenamiento muy duro pero confío que podrán manejarlo.

—Las Cutie Mark Crussaders podemos manejar lo que sea — dijo Scootaloo poniéndose en posición de combate.

Todos los presentes sonrieron, entonces Videl se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien, primero que nada yo les enseñaré lo básico; después de la primera parte de la clase Gohan les enseñará las técnicas avanzadas, ¿está bien?

Las tres niñas asintieron.

—Comencemos por calentar los músculos, quiero que todas den tres vueltas alrededor de todo Sweet Apple Acres. Y para asegurarme que todas harán el ejercicio sin trampas, Gohan y yo calentaremos con ustedes. Comencemos.

Las niñas soltaron un quejido, pero comenzaron ante la mirada divertida de las presentes. Rainbow Dash quiso estar en primera fila durante toda la agotadora carrera, así que siguió los movimientos de las niñas y sus entrenadores desde el aire. Era increíble la resistencia de las niñas; por no decir la de Gohan y Videl. Tras terminar las tres vueltas, sudadas pero felices las Cutie Mark Crussaders se prepararon para más entrenamiento. Hicieron cincuenta flexiones, cincuenta abdominales y cincuenta sentadillas; hasta que Gohan les dio la buena noticia.

—Muy bien niñas, a partir de este momento comenzaremos con las artes marciales propiamente dichas. Videl, comienza por favor.

Entonces Videl se puso en posición y comenzó con su rutina: dos golpes hacia la derecha con las patas delanteras, luego dos hacia la izquierda con las patas traseras.

—Necesito diez repeticiones de esto, luego cambiaremos de lado — ordenó Videl —Luego calentaremos al otro lado. Recuerden que estamos entrenando muy duro.

Las niñas gritaron emocionadas y comenzaron con la rutina. Videl hacía diferentes combinaciones de golpes y patadas obligando a las niñas a coordinarse tanto por la izquierda como la derecha; era bastante difícil y varias veces tropezaron. Un par de veces Sweetie Bell le dio un golpe en la nariz a Apple Bloom; pero Videl no permitió que pararan el entrenamiento por tales "pequeñeces". Ella era una maestra inflexible y quería que llegaran al límite; así que la pequeña Apple Bloom tuvo que aguantar sus lágrimas y seguir con el entrenamiento de Videl. Pasada una hora y media, Videl arrastró hacia las pequeñas un saco lleno de arena para cada una.

—Perfecto, nos tardamos pero ahora que ya dominan su coordinación quiero que practiquen golpeando estos sacos de arena; Gohan dice que es preferible a que comiencen a pelear entre ustedes, pero de ser por mí ya hubiéramos tenido el primer combate.

Las niñas comenzaron a practicar sus golpes cada quién a su ritmo y gusto contra los sacos de arena, lo único que Videl vigilaba era que utilizaran todas las combinaciones que les enseñara por lo menos diez veces en cada fase del ataque.

—Psst, todo esto me aburre — se quejó Rainbow Dash. — Yo vine porque me dijeron que eran unos maestros sorprendentes pero parece que se limitan a enseñar lo mismo que se enseña en todos los dojos de artes marciales.

Videl miró a Rainbow.

—Bueno, te mostraría qué tan buena soy pero no tengo un oponente de peleas digno. No quiero molestar a Gohan.

Rainbow se sonrió.

—Yo soy cinta negra, ¿quieres que hagamos la prueba?

Ambas ponis se pusieron en posición de combate tras una pequeña reverencia y comenzaron. Videl se lanzó contra Rainbow con un poderoso combo de golpes y patadas obligando a la pegaso a retroceder y cubrirse con sus patas delanteras; pero el ataque de Videl no cesaba, entonces ella dio un poderoso salto y le mandó una patada voladora. Videl esquivó el golpe y aprovechando que Rainbow Dash rompió su defensa por atacar, le mandó una patada a uno de los costados. Rainbow cayó rodando por el suelo. Videl esperó a que su oponente se levantara para recomenzar el ataque. Una vez más utilizó su combo de golpes y patadas; hasta que Rainbow Dash harta de todo extendió sus alas y probó con un ataque aéreo; pero al momento de extender su ala derecha, donde Videl le dio el golpe inicial, gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, pero no se había derrumbado aún. Videl volvió a adelantarse con una serie de patadas, que al tomar desprevenida a su oponente la terminaron por hacer caer. Rainbow Dash cayó; Videl había ganado.

—¡Wow! — Celebró Applejack. — Tremenda paliza que le ha dado a Rainbow...

—Pobrecita — dijo Fluttershy. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Incluso Pinkie se acercó a ver qué tan mal estaba su amiga luego de recibir tal castigo.

—No pudo devolver ni un golpe — dijo Twillight aún sorprendida de la habilidad de Videl.

Scootaloo no podía creer lo fácil que Videl derrotó a Rainbow Dash; pero luego de ver a Gohan comprendía que esos dos ponis tenían una habilidad demasiado grande para cualquiera. Entonces Videl retomó el mando.

—Terminada mi demostración, debemos volver al entrenamiento. ¿Cómo siguen esos combos?

—Pero estamos muy cansadas — se quejó Sweetie Bell.

—Si es cierto, han estado haciendo ejercicio como locas desde que empezaron con esto, déjenlas descansar un rato — dijo Rarity.

Videl bufó.

—¿No dijeron que quieren aprender artes marciales como lo hace Gohan? Para eso hace falta un entrenamiento muy duro. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Gohan le puso una pata en el hombro a Videl para que se tranquilizara.

—Tienes razón Videl, pero ve que ya están lo suficientemente cansadas. Mejor pasemos a las técnicas avanzadas para que puedan descansar.

Las niñas se miraron confundidas.

—Perdona que pregunte, ¿pero cómo el aprender lo más difícil puede ser un descanso? — dijo Applejack preocupada por Apple Bloom.

Gohan se arriesgó a darles la espalda a las mayores ignorándolas y se sentó sobre el suelo.

—Muy bien, niñas acérquense y siéntense donde quieran. Para aprender esto lo mejor es estar lo más cómodo posible.

Las niñas obedecieron felizmente a Gohan. El chico tomó aire antes de comenzar la lección; se arriesgaba a que alguna de las mayores entendiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero al menos sabía que se había ganado su confianza en parte. Entonces comenzó:

—Niñas, para dominar las técnicas más poderosas es necesario que aprendan a concentrarse y controlar su Ki. Le dije a Videl que las cansara primero porque es mucho más fácil concentrarse cuando se está agotado. Por eso vamos a comenzar. Lo que quiero es que se tranquilicen y se concentren; cierren sus ojos si les es más fácil pero no se duerman.

Las niñas escuchaban sin entender bien al igual que las mayores. ¿Acaso ahora tenían que meditar? Gohan prosiguió:

—Pónganle mucha atención a su respiración, al latido de su corazón, a toda sensación que tengan. La idea es encontrar ese soplo de vida; la energía interna que tenemos todos los seres vivientes: el Ki.

Las niñas no comprendían pero aun así seguirían las instrucciones de Gohan; así pues junto con Videl comenzaron con la meditación. Respirando, tratando de hallar su soplo de vida como lo llamaba Gohan y concentrando toda su atención sólo a ellas mismas.

Applejack se acercó a Twillihght.

—Oye Twillight, ¿tú sabes qué es ese Ki del que habla Gohan? — preguntó en un susurro.

La unicornio asintió.

—Como dijo él, es la energía interna de los seres vivientes. Es un término que ya no se utiliza, me sorprende que todavía quede gente que lo conozca.

Las demás asintieron mientras observaban a las Crussaders meditar. Las conocían demasiado bien como para saber que de no ser porque Videl las había llevado al límite, no hubieran podido concentrarse así de bien. Fue cuando las seis mayores sintieron una poderosa oleada de energía viniendo de Gohan... ¿o acaso fue su imaginación? Las Crussaders por su parte al sentir la oleada de energía sintieron más fuerte su motivación para hallar sus Ki. Gohan se sonrió para los adentros, aunque fue arriesgarse a que las demás descubrieran su verdadero poder; tenía que motivar a sus estudiantes para que siguieran adelante.

Una hora más tarde finalmente lo dejaron, y aunque no pudieron ver sus progresos; las niñas sentían que encontraban el Ki. Las mayores se habían pasado el rato charlando y haciendo otra cosa, pero al final se despidieron amablemente de Gohan y Videl no sin antes agradecerles que se tomaran la molestia de entrenar a las niñas; aunque Rainbow Dash seguía molesta por la paliza que le dio Videl.

—Oiga señor Gohan, ¿podemos buscar nuestro Ki por nuestra cuenta o sólo cuando entrenamos con usted? — preguntaron Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom.

Gohan sonrió.

—En el momento que quieran niñas; mientras más practiquen mejor, recuerden que para aprender las técnicas avanzadas primero deben hallar su Ki.

Las niñas agradecieron y se fueron cada quien a su casa; mientras Gohan y Videl volvían al cobertizo. Las niñas hicieron un gran progreso desde el primer momento; sobre todo la parte de ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y concentrarse únicamente en buscar su Ki. Así pues a los dos les sería mucho más sencillo entrenarlas de esa manera.

—¿Y a ustedes qué tal les pareció el entrenamiento? — preguntó Twillight.

—Fue muy interesante, sobre todo la parte en que usaron a Rainbow de trapeador — se burló Applejack.

Rainbow gruñó por lo bajo.

—Es que me encontró fuera de forma — dijo ella con su orgullo herido.

—Eso y que Videl tiene una Cutie Mark en artes marciales — dijo Pinkie saltando alegremente.

—Pero no comprendo eso del Ki — observó Rarity. — ¿Qué clase de técnicas de artes marciales puedes aprender meditando?

—Rarity, la meditación es parte esencial de las artes marciales — dijo Twillight. — Incluso en unos algunos libros de historia mencionan ciertos maestros de artes marciales que podían aprender técnicas sorprendentes mediante la mediación; ya que...

—¿Ya que, qué? — quiso saber Fluttershy.

—Ya que gracias a la meditación aprendieron a encontrar su Ki — completó Twillight confundida. — Pero eso es imposible, claro... al menos no creo que nadie pueda usar las técnicas de las que hablaba el libro.

—¿Cómo qué? — preguntó Pikie Pie.

—Pues... por ejemplo hablaba que hasta los ponis terrestres podían aprender a volar usando sólo el Ki; así como varios ponis que podían lanzar su energía interna en forma de ataques realmente destructivos; pero eso es pura fantasía. No creo que nadie haya podido hacer nada semejante, ni mucho menos que alguien como Gohan le enseñe eso a las Crussaders...

Todas se rieron ante la ocurrencia, después de todo sólo eran fantasías.

Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras las Crussaders seguían intentando progresar en cuanto a encontrar su Ki. Luego del primer día, las ponis mayores los dejaban tranquilos; así que Gohan podía hacerles una que otra demostración de sus poderes para que las chicas no terminaran por perder la paciencia.

Y funcionaba mejor de lo que creía. Cuando iban a la escuela, comían rápidamente para luego dedicarse a buscar su Ki el resto del recreo, una vez más durante el entrenamiento con Gohan y finalmente antes de dormir. El que estuvieran tan serias al respecto sorprendía a la mayoría de los ponis, pero las dejaban ser. Además en más de una ocasión alguna de las mayores iba a los entrenamientos a chequear cómo iba todo y no encontraban nada fuera de lo normal; aunque esto era gracias a la habilidad de sentir el Ki que tenía Gohan y que las pequeñas iban desarrollando poco a poco. Videl también intensificaba su parte de los entrenamientos poniendo más ejercicios hasta que las niñas ya dominaban bien los movimientos y finalmente las ponía a luchar entre ellas. Al principio Applejack y Rarity se preocuparon al ver que sus hermanas regresaban lastimadas pero ellas les aseguraron que no había nada que temer que todo era cosa del entrenamiento de Gohan que finalmente habían comenzado a tener pequeños encuentros.

Pero el mejor cambio que tuvieron fue un recreo cuando Diamond Tiara no dejaba de intentar romper su concentración con irritantes preguntas sobre qué estaban tramando. Entonces de pura casualidad, las tres Crussaders al mismo tiempo lograron que una chispa saliera de sus cascos espantando a la presumida niña poni que corrió asustada.

—Crussaders, ¿ya vieron? — preguntó Apple Bloom esforzándose por contener su emoción para así mantener su Ki. — Lo logramos, encontramos nuestro Ki.

—Ahora el señor Gohan nos enseñará las técnicas más poderosas que conoce — dijo Sweetie Bell.

—Y conseguiremos nuestras Cutie Marks de artes marciales — remató Scootaloo muy feliz.

No pudieron seguir celebrando, pues sentían que se acercaba la señorita Cherryly junto con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon; así que escondieron sus Ki y esperaron hasta que llegara la hora del entrenamiento con Gohan.

Él las esperaba feliz como siempre y se emocionó bastante en cuanto supo que finalmente habían encontrado sus Ki.

—Eso es estupendo niñas, pero tienen que guardar su entusiasmo. Antes de que les enseñe las técnicas más avanzadas tienen que aprender a controlar bien su Ki.

—Pero señor Gohan... — comenzó Scootaloo.

Gohan la interrumpió.

—Scootaloo, son técnicas muy destructivas, si no controlas tu Ki puedes ser un peligro. ¿Acaso quieres dañar a un ser querido sólo porque no sabes controlar las técnicas de lanzar energía?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta que Gohan estaba en lo cierto.

—Pero señor Gohan — dijo Sweetie Bell tímidamente. — Usted dijo que nos enseñaría una técnica especial cuando halláramos nuestro Ki y ya lo hallamos; además que ya podemos sentir la presencia de los demás reconociendo su Ki.

—Es cierto señor Gohan — dijo Apple Bloom muy seria. — Usted lo prometió.

Videl se les unió.

—Sí que se los prometiste Gohan.

Al final el chico suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, les enseñaré una técnica, pero no será de las de lanzar energía; esas todavía son muy peligrosas para su nivel, ¿me entienden?

Las Crussaders asintieron enérgicamente.

—De acuerdo, — comenzó Gohan. — Scootaloo, tal vez no sea una técnica demasiado útil para ti porque eres un pegaso pero te pido de favor que la aprendas también porque ten enseñará más rápido el control de tu Ki.

—Como usted ordene señor Gohan — dijo la pegaso entusiasmada.

—En ese caso, comencemos con la técnica de volar — anunció Gohan para el regocijo de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell.

Videl les sonrió a las niñas cuando comenzaron a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo; Scootaloo quiso hacer trampa usando sus alas para ayudarse, pero Videl le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza siempre que lo hacía. Al final terminaron la jornada con las Crussaders pudiéndose a elevar un par de metros del suelo y mantenerse ahí por unos minutos. Las niñas, agotadas pero felices, regresaron a sus hogares más ilusionadas que nunca. Gohan suspiró satisfecho al verlas alejarse.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿no Gohan? — preguntó Videl.

Gohan sonrió tristemente.

—Lo que pasa es que me siento como de vuelta en casa... cuando le enseñaba nuevas técnicas a Goten. Videl, los extraño mucho a todos.

Videl se sentó junto a Gohan y lo abrazó.

—Yo también, pero debemos de tener paciencia y fe en la princesa Celestia. Ya verás que muy pronto volveremos a nuestro hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

**La invitación de la Princesa:**

La Princesa Celestia aprovechó a leer la carta de Twillight Sparkle para distraer su mente unos momentos y para averiguar cómo se estaban adaptando Gohan y Videl a la vida en Ponyville. Aparentemente se habían hecho bastante conocidos en el pueblo; ambos gracias a su buena voluntad aunque cada uno resaltaba a su manera. Videl tenía un carácter muy dulce y era una excelente amiga, pero se mostraba algo irritada cuando veía que se cometía alguna injusticia y siempre se paraba para defender a quien sea de quien sea; aunque algunas veces recurría a los golpes. Gohan por su parte era muy atento y siempre buscaba ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque era bastante torpe y más de alguna vez terminaba en desastre. Por suerte el muchacho tenía una enorme fuerza (tanto que podía cargar hasta tres enormes rocas sin que notara el peso) y gracias a ello siempre lograba alguna solución; también era un excelente lector y no era raro verlo por la biblioteca en sus ratos libres.

También se enteró que tanto Gohan como Videl se encargaban de enseñarles a las Cutie Mark Crussaders artes marciales y que las niñas hacían grandes progresos al menos en lo que podía ver. Las artes marciales requerían disciplina y concentración; y las niñas progresaban en ello además que les gustaba practicar la meditación en sus ratos libres para según ellas dominar más rápido las técnicas avanzadas de Gohan.

—¿Meditación? ¿Técnicas avanzadas? — se preguntó la Princesa Celestia. — Bueno, apuesto que las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes...

* * *

Spike vomitó una carta de la Princesa Celestia y se la pasó a Twillight.

—¿Qué dirá, qué dirá? — se dijo la unicornio abriendo la carta.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó Spike.

—No es una carta — dijo Twillight. — Es un... panfleto para el Budokai Tenkaichi.

—¿El gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales? Pero a ti no te gustan ese tipo de eventos — dijo Spike confundido.

—Creo que es para Gohan y Videl, ya que le hablé de ellos en mi carta anterior — razonó Twillight. — Imagino que la Princesa querrá ver sus habilidades, y ya que también hay una sección infantil las Crussaders pueden mostrar lo que han aprendido también.

—Suena a que estará interesante — dijo brincando Spike. — Pero Gohan deberá de apurarse para enseñarles lo que él llama lo avanzado, el torneo es a finales del próximo mes. Apenas si hay tiempo para las inscripciones.

—Bueno, lo mejor será ir a avisarles — dijo Twillight alegremente mientras se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Applejack trabajaba como siempre cuando vio acercarse a su amiga.

—Twillght — saludó alegremente. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Hola Applejack, vine a buscar a Gohan y a Videl. La Princesa Celestia me mandó este panfleto del Budokai Tenkaichi en respuesta a mi carta anterior y vine a ver si estaban interesados en participar.

—Bueno pues vamos, hace tiempo que no veo sus progresos — dijo Applejack acompañando a Twillight hacia donde las pequeñas entrenaban con Gohan.

Mientras se acercaban pudieron escuchar los sonidos de la lucha.

—Estarán en combates de práctica — razonó Applejack.

Desde el aire, Gohan supervisaba el progreso de las Crussaders. Videl era la oponente de peleas de Apple Bloom mientras Sweetie Bell era la oponente de Scootaloo. Primero se turnaban quién entrenaba con la maestra, pero pronto a Apple Bloom le pareció mejor entrenar con Videl pues sentía que así progresaba más; así que fue su oponente fija. Gohan estaba tranquilo alrededor cuando sintió los Ki de Twillght y Applejack así que les hizo una señal a todas para que bajaran a tierra y que continuaran ahí. Obedecieron de mala gana. Videl tampoco aprobaba eso de esconder su verdadero poder, por mucho que ya estuviera acostumbrada a los secretos de Gohan. Entonces las mayores llegaron.

—Ey niñas, veo que han mejorado bastante — dijo Applejack. — Cualquier día de estos pueden venir y usar a Rainbow como trapeador igual que la señorita Videl.

Las Crussaders se rieron ante la ocurrencia y Videl se sonrió orgullosa. Después de aquel primer encuentro la pegaso quiso luchar con ella un par de veces más con el mismo resultado; aunque las últimas veces sí logró darle por lo menos un golpe.

—¿Y qué las trae por aquí, señorita Appejack, señorita Twillight? — preguntó Gohan.

Twillight le pasó el panfleto alegremente.

—Anualmente celebramos en Canterlot el famoso Torneo de las Artes Marciales, el Budokai Tenkaichi. La Princesa me mandó esto así que imagino que quiere verlos a ti y a Videl en acción.

Gohan se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

—Bueno... verá señorita Twillgiht, a mí no me gusta participar en esos torneos. Digamos que me gusta estar más tranquilo.

—Ay vamos Gohan, no seas aburrido — le dijo Videl. — La última vez nos quedamos sin nuestro combate pendiente después de todo lo que pasó. Será genial y mira, tienen una sección infantil.

Las niñas saltaron al oír aquello y se abalanzaron sobre el panfleto.

—Es verdad — dijo Apple Bloom con sus ojos brillando de alegría. — Hermana, ¿puedo participar?

Applejack le acarició la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, ¿pero qué dicen tus maestros?

—Ellas tres arrasaran con la competencia — le aseguró Videl. — No tendrán rival.

—¿Gohan? — preguntó Twillght.

—Sí, me parece que podrán dar un excelente espectáculo — dijo él muy convencido. — Iremos ahí.

—Entonces no se olviden de mandar sus inscripciones, están en todas las oficinas de correos. Bueno, los dejamos con lo suyo.

—Oigan, sólo tengo la duda de por qué no pudieron pelear la última vez — preguntó Twillight.

Videl se encogió de hombros.

—Subestimé a mi oponente y me descalificaron en la primera ronda, no es la gran cosa.

—Ah bueno. Entonces las dejamos, tienen mucho que entrenar todavía — dijo Applejack al final.

Los cinco asintieron mientras las mayores se alejaban. Cuando finalmente Gohan dejó de sentir sus Ki cerca, se volvió a las niñas mirándolas con mucho orgullo.

—Bueno chicas, hemos entrenado mucho y déjenme decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Nunca le había enseñado a nadie más que a Videl y a mi hermanito Goten, así que estoy feliz de ver sus progresos. Y ahora que viene el torneo creo que ya es hora de ponernos serios.

—Señor Gohan — dijo Sweetie Bell. —¿Eso quiere decir que nos enseñará por fin a cómo lanzar energía?

—Eso es. Pero recuerden, al momento del torneo no quiero que usen esas técnicas a menos que les toque luchar entre ustedes. Recuerden que es una ventaja injusta y que sólo deben usarse contra alguien tan fuerte como ustedes.

—Entendido señor Gohan — dijeron las tres Crussaders a la vez.

Videl no lo podía creer.

—Gohan, ¿estás diciendo que vas a permitirles a las niñas usar eso enfrente de todos durante el torneo?

—Sí Videl — dijo Gohan con calma. — Después de todo lo que pasé contigo siendo el Gran Saiyaman sé que los secretos no duran por siempre. Siempre temí que me vieran como un monstruo pero estas niñas no lo hacen, y ya tengo fama de ser buena persona; el que tenga una que otra habilidad especial no influye en lo que la gente piense de mí.

—Más que ver que usted es grandioso, señor Gohan — dijo Scootaloo.

—¿Entonces por qué nos hiciste bajar a tierra si ya no hay más secretos? — preguntó Videl.

Gohan le guiñó un ojo.

—Porque no creo que la señorita Applejack o la señorita Rarity me dejen seguir enseñándoles a sus hermanas si ven lo que son esas técnicas sin entenderlas primero.

Videl tuvo que darle la razón. De hecho se preguntaba que si algún día tenían hijos, ella le permitiría a Gohan o a Goku o a cualquiera de la familia Son enseñarles esas técnicas extrañas. En fin, no le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguió a Gohan hacia un rincón donde había arrastrado las rocas más grandes que encontró en el bosque Everfree para el entrenamiento.

—Muy bien, a partir de hoy les enseñaré a convertir su Ki en poderosos ataques, pero entiendan que lo hago porque confío en que ustedes no los usarán porque sí. Recuerden que son técnicas muy destructivas.

Las niñas se prepararon.

—Comencemos — dijo Gohan levantando un casco y a una señal suya, las Crussaderse lo imitaron. — Entonces quiero que concentren su Ki justo en el casco que tienen levantado. ¡Adelante!

Las Crussaders lo hicieron y al igual que Gohan, comenzaron a formar un pequeño disco de luz de energía pura; la única diferencia era que el de Gohan era más grande. Entonces lanzó la energía contra la roca, la cual se partió con una pequeña detonación. Las niñas lo imitaron con el mismo resultado. Videl sólo miraba, ella no había querido aprender esas técnicas porque no sabía qué tan peligroso podía llegar a ser.

En cuanto lanzaron el primer disco, las Crussaders saltaron de emoción, no podían creer lo fácil que fue todo; todo gracias a que se tomaron su tiempo para aprender a controlar el Ki. Gohan dio más instrucciones:

—Niñas, continúen esta técnica hasta que las rocas no sean más que polvo. Voy a invitarle un postre de Sugar Cube Corner a la que acabe con su roca más rápido. ¿Entendido? ¡Adelante!

No había que repetirlo, las tres Cutie Mark Crussaders comenzaron la oleada de ataques contra las rocas. Scootaloo se dio cuenta que podría hacerlo más rápido si se tomaba su tiempo para juntar más energía y causar una explosión mayor. Gohan notó el detalle y lo anotó mentalmente. Sweetie Bell lanzaba apenas si cargaba la energía y lo lanzaba; era un efecto menos potente pero podía lanzar tres ataques mientras Apple Bloom lanzaba dos y Scootaloo uno. Apple Bloom estaba en el medio, ella cargaba la energía y la lanzaba en tiempo mediano y Gohan volvió a anotar el detalle. Se sonrió para sus adentros, ahora que tenía una idea del estilo de cada una les podría enseñarles técnicas adecuadas a cada quien.

Videl adivinó el pensamiento de Gohan y también sonrió para sus adentros. En serio que el siguiente Budokai Tenkaichi sería bastante interesante.

Entonces cuando las tres rocas no fueron más que polvo y escombros, Gohan levantó su casco para pedirles que terminaran y trajo muchas más rocas.

—Niñas esto es para asegurarme que realmente controlan su Ki a la perfección — dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. — Lo que quiero es que lancen sus ataques de energía hacia delante pero que se desvíen en el último segundo hacia la derecha. Es muy difícil si no controlan bien su Ki pero estoy seguro que podrán con ello, y recuerden que después tenemos que ir a inscribirnos al Budokai Tenkaichi.

Las niñas gritaron y brincaron emocionadas una vez más y continuaron con el arduo entrenamiento de Gohan. Tuvieron éxito algunas veces y otras veces no. Gohan comprendió y dio por terminada la lección del día. Las técnicas de lanzar energía eran muy agotadoras cuando recién se comenzaba y Gohan lo sabía; así que no le sorprendió ver que las niñas cayeron rendidas de inmediato. Sonriente, Gohan cargó con Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo mientras Videl se encargaba de Apple Bloom, pues la pequeña se había encariñado mucho con ella. Con calma, fueron de regreso hacia la plaza a enviar su solicitud.

Rarity y Fluttershy se encontraban caminando por las calles del pueblo cuando vieron a lo lejos a Gohan y Videl. Rarity saludó alegremente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué tal les va con el entrenamiento de las niñas? — preguntó.

En respuesta, Gohan se ladeó para que viera a las pequeñas durmiendo plácidamente sobre su lomo.

—Son unas alumnas muy diligentes — le dijo Gohan. — Insisten en continuar hasta que caen rendidas. Da gusto enseñar con alumnas así.

Rarity se rio y montó a su hermanita sobre su lomo. El movimiento despertó a las Crussaders.

—Hermana — dijo somnolienta Sweetie Bell.

—Ya, ya, debes descansar luego de un entrenamiento tan agotador — la quiso calmar Rarity.

—Pero hermana, verás... es que te quiero preguntar algo — dijo Sweetie Bell ya un poco más despejada.

—¿Sí, qué necesitas querida?

—Verás, quiero que me lleves al Budokai Tenkaichi — dijo Sweetie Bell ya bajándose de Rarity. — Será genial, el señor Gohan dice que ya estamos listas y que arrasaremos con la competencia.

—¿Pero no es el Tenkaichi algo muy peligroso? — preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

—Y sucio — dijo Rarity. — Lo siento Sweetie Bell pero sabes que a mí no me gusta ensuciarme ni mucho menos pelear.

Sweetie Bell se rio divertida.

—No hermana, tú sólo tendrías que apoyarme desde las gradas mientras participamos en la sección infantil. El Budokai Tenkaichi es sólo una competencia deportiva.

—Pues no lo sé... — comenzó Rarity.

Pero entonces la pequeña la miró con ojos suplicantes al igual que sus amigas. Rarity miró a Gohan y él le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Luego vio a Videl que le guiñó un ojo; así que finalmente Rarity le dio el permiso.

—Pero más te vale llegar por lo menos al segundo lugar — le dijo muy seria.

Sweetie Bell abrazó a su hermana y comenzó a bailar muy emocionada con sus amigas. Aunque luego tuvo que sentarse, pues seguía cansada de tanto hacer ejercicio con Gohan.

—Bueno niñas, entonces vamos a la oficina de correos a enviar nuestra solicitud — declaró él más animado que de costumbre.

Las niñas lo siguieron y ya dentro llenaron y enviaron la inscripción. La amable dependienta, Derpy, les deseó suerte y así todos regresaron a sus hogares más felices que de costumbre.

De vuelta en su cobertizo, Gohan revisó sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño reloj el cual igual que todo lo que trajeron, se adaptó a forma poni. Tomando aire, Gohan se colocó el reloj. Videl levantó una ceja.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? En Equestria no hay crimen que combatir gracias al pacífico reinado de Celestia.

Gohan activó el traje de Saiyaman y se puso a posar frente a un espejo, otro regalo de Rarity.

—No es eso Videl, lo que pasa es que como leí que se podía usar un alias en la inscripción, me inscribí como el Gran Saiyaman. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Videl sólo le pudo sonreír ligeramente, el Gohan de siempre, pensó.

—Más te vale darte prisa en entrenar a las pequeñas para que así podamos entrenar los dos — dijo finalmente dejándose caer sobre su cama.

—¡Señorita Cherryly! — Llamó Apple Bloom.

—¿Sí? — preguntó la maestra.

—Señorita, ¿podemos utilizar el gimnasio vacío para practicar durante los recreos? Verá, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell y yo vamos a entrar al Budokai Tenkaichi y quisiéramos entrenar todo lo posible.

—¿El Budokai Tenkaichi? — se sorprendió Cherryly. — Bueno, no me lo esperaba de ustedes tres. ¿Seguras que pueden seguir el ritmo?

—Estamos entrenando muy duro con nuestro maestro — aseguró Apple Bloom. — Pero él mismo nos dio el consejo de entrenar en cada momento libre que tengamos así que... ¿nos deja?

Cherryly ladeó la cabeza pensativa y luego le dijo que sí a su alumna.

—Sólo una cosa Apple Bloom — le dijo a la niña que ya se alejaba a dar la buena nueva. — ¿Te molestaría si organizáramos una excursión a Canterlot para que todos tus compañeros puedan ir a apoyarlas? Imagino que estarán encantadas que todos puedan ver lo buenas que son.

Apple Bloom no lo pensó mucho, dio un alegre brinco y tras un enérgico "SÍ" fue en busca de las demás Cutie Mark Crussaders para comenzar con lo suyo.

Con el torneo cada vez más cerca y los entrenamientos cada vez más intensos de Gohan, las niñas se sentían más cerca que nunca de obtener sus Cutie Marks. Incluso, luego de mucho practicar y fallar varias veces, cada una había dominado a la perfección una de las tantas técnicas de Gohan de lanzar energía.

Videl y Celestia tenían razón: el Budokai Tenkaichi estaría más interesante que nunca con tantos oponentes tan fuertes listos para todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**El comienzo del Budokai Tenkaichi:**

El tren paró en la estación central de Canterlot luego de un corto viaje. Era un gran alivio, pues estaba bastante lleno. Así como la competencia de mejores voladores de Cloudsdale o el gran rodeo de Canterlot, el Budokai Tenkaichi atraía público de todas partes de Equestria. Twillight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Big Mac aprovecharon a estirarse para recuperarse del tedioso viaje. Rainbow se quejó por lo bajo.

—Qué suerte tienen los que van a competir que tienen un tren para ellos solitos.

—Pues te hubieras inscrito — la provocó Applejack. — Claro que eso significaba volver a ser el trapeador de Videl.

Rainbow iba a contestarle cuando por suerte Fluttershy descubrió a las niñas y a sus entrenadores esperándolos del otro lado del andén. Gohan las saludó muy animado al igual que Videl. Ellos habían tenido que llegar desde la madrugada para acomodarse en su vestidor asignado y luego hacer un pequeño sorteo para determinar el orden de los combates. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell corrieron al encuentro de sus hermanas.

—Hermana es genial, tenemos la suerte que no tendremos que pelear entre nosotras a la primera. Así el torneo será mucho más emocionante — dijo Sweetie Bell.

—Así es, pero aunque nos hubiera tocado pelear entre nosotras desde el principio el premio se quedará entre nosotras tres, ¿verdad chicas? — preguntó Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell saltaron celebrando el comentario de Apple Bloom. Las mayores les acariciaron la cabeza con cariño.

—De acuerdo — declaró Rarity. — Nos darán a todas un gran espectáculo, pero recuerda Sweetie Bell que me prometiste que quedarás al menos en segundo lugar.

—Sí hermana, no fallaré — dijo la pequeña muy orgullosa.

Gohan y Videl las llamaron.

—Vámonos niñas, ya casi es hora.

Las niñas siguieron a sus maestros muy contentas. Las mayores fueron detrás de ellas.

Llegaron al estadio principal de Equestria, el cual estaba bastante lleno con filas de cientos de ponis que venían a ver a los maestros de las artes marciales que probarían sus habilidades en la competencia más importante de aquel deporte.

—Rayos, ¿podremos encontrar lugar? — se preguntó Twillight desanimada al ver la gran fila que llenaba dos calles enteras.

—Con los asientos que tendremos no podremos ver bien la acción — se quejó Pinkie. — La porra que preparé no servirá de nada.

Rarity soltó un gemido de decepción. Entonces dos guardias de Celestia se acercaron al pequeño grupo.

—Twillight Sparkle y las demás — dijo el guardia. — La princesa les tiene reservado asientos en su palco personal. El señor Gohan y la señorita Videl también están invitados, dice que es una cortesía para con ellos como disculpa por no haber hallado aún la solución a su problema.

—Pero nosotros vamos a competir — dijo Gohan.

—No hay problema, pueden bajar de palco de la princesa directamente hacia la arena en cuanto terminen las peleas de los niños, recuerden que habrá un intervalo de media hora entre categorías — dijo el guardia. — Además la Princesa ha pedido expresamente su compañía durante este concurso. Por favor acepten la invitación.

Gohan asintió amablemente.

—Muy bien, ahí estaremos. Únicamente iremos a dejar a nuestras estudiantes a la entrada de competidores y en un minuto estaremos con ustedes.

El guardia se cuadró y se fue, pero regresó a los breves instantes.

—Casi lo olvido, niñas hay un lugar reservado para ustedes también en cuanto terminen las peleas de la sección infantil. En cuanto terminen de pelear iré a buscarlas a la arena.

Las Crussaders dijeron un rápido "está bien, muchas gracias" y siguieron a sus maestros hacia la entrada de competidores. En el camino se encontraron con sus compañeros de clase, a quienes saludaron alegremente antes de desaparecer entre la multitud para llegar a la puerta de los competidores. Un guardia aburrido del trabajo que le había tocado les pidió la contraseña de los competidores y tras mostrárselas, las niñas pasaron. Sólo les dieron un abrazo rápido a sus maestros.

—Recuerden, nada de usar las técnicas de lanzar energía y vuelo a menos que luchen entre ustedes — les recordó Gohan. — Pero ante todo, diviértanse.

—No se preocupe señor Gohan, lo haremos — dijo Scootaloo.

—Y esté tranquilo, mantendremos nuestra promesa — añadió Sweetie Bell.

—Ustedes también hagan su mejor esfuerzo — finalizó Apple Bloom abrazando a Videl y siguiendo a sus amigas hacia dentro de la arena.

* * *

Gohan y Videl entonces regresaron con las demás. Mientras, dentro de la arena, las Crussaders fueron hacia sus vestidores y luego se reunieron en un acceso hacia la arena con el resto de los competidores. El árbitro se acercó.

—Niños, todos los que no sean ponis de tierra necesito que se acerquen — pidió.

Unicornios y pegasos se acercaron. Entonces el árbitro ayudado por sus asistentes les colocó una especie de arnés que mantenía fijas las alas a los pegasos y a los unicornios una especie de seguro en el cuerno.

—Lamentamos la molestia, pero las reglas dicen que si caen de la plataforma están fuera; así que tenemos que asegurarnos que no hagan trampa usando magia o sus alas. Una vez más disculpen las molestias.

—No hay problema, no necesitamos nada de eso para ganar — dijo Scootaloo muy confiada en sus poderes de Ki.

El árbitro le acarició la cabeza y salió hacia la arena. El público estaba muy animado charlando y haciendo apuestas pero se callaron en cuanto salió el árbitro.

* * *

Gohan y Videl llegaron con sus amigas y el guardia los guio al palco de Celestia, donde ella y la Princesa Luna podían observar la competencia.

—Twillight Sparkle, me alegra verte a ti y a tus amigas. También a ustedes Gohan y Videl.

—Este... muchas gracias por invitarnos aquí, no sé cómo agradecerle — dijo Gohan algo nervioso.

Videl aguantó la carcajada, Gohan era muy tímido a la hora de relacionarse con cualquiera, sobre todo con alguien tan importante como la Princesa.

Las demás comenzaron a acomodarse.

—No hay problema — dijo la Princesa con amabilidad. — Además no me perdería por nada del mundo ver el excelente trabajo que han hecho entrenando a las pequeñas en lo suyo. Estoy segura que será un torneo interesante.

Se tomaron un tiempo para admirar el estadio, igual que en casa era una gran plataforma de cemento con una sola entrada para que pasaran los competidores.

En esos momentos salió el árbitro y al igual que en el resto del estadio, el silencio reinó de repente. El árbitro era un poni beige con una crin rubia corta, un bigote insipiente y grandes gafas oscuras. Gohan y Videl intercambiaron una mirada rápida y comprendieron que no estaban locos, era igualito al árbitro de su mundo; sólo que en versión poni.

—Damas y caballeros, potros y potrancas, bienvenidos a la vigésimo segunda edición del Equestria Budokai Tenkaichi — anunció. — Ya conocen las reglas, serán combates de no más de treinta minutos en donde si pierden la conciencia, si caen de la plataforma o si caen y no se reponen a la cuenta de diez quedarán descalificados. Igualmente si un pegaso usa sus alas o un unicornio usa su magia para no caer de la plataforma o ponerse fuera del alcance de su oponente, quedará descalificado de inmediato. Si pasan los treinta minutos y ninguno de los competidores ha perdido, los jueces evaluarán quién ganará según su desempeño durante la batalla.

—Qué estrictos — mencionó Raibow Dash.

—Bueno, Rainbow, esta es una competencia iniciada por ponis de tierra. No es raro que quieran tomar precauciones — le respondió Twillight.

—Y para asegurarnos que se cumpla esta última especificación, todos los pegasos y unicornios deberán usar un equipo especial para evitar que hagan trampa. Tenemos detectores de magia en todo el estadio, así que les recomiendo no arriesgarse.

El estadio estalló en vítores.

—Entonces vamos a comenzar con las peleas de los pequeñines — anunció el poni. —Aunque debido al número impar de competidores, hemos tenido que añadir una modalidad: por cada combate ganado se le otorgarán diez puntos al pequeñín que gane. Por cada golpe recibido se le restará un punto. Al final los dos pequeñines con la puntuación más alta serán los que combatan en la recta final; pero sólo uno se llevará a casa el trofeo del primer lugar.

Más vítores.

—Y para nuestra primera pelea del día de hoy, tenemos a la pequeña Sweetie Bell de Ponyville contra el pequeño Twinkle Star de Phylidelphia. ¡Comencemos!

—¡Yu-hú! Sweetie Bell — gritó Rarity.

Los compañeros de clase de la pequeña unicornio también gritaron su nombre. Los dos competidores hicieron una reverencia de saludo y Sweetie Bell aprovechó para evaluar a su oponente. Era al menos dos veces más grande que ella y se miraba que quería lastimarla. Comenzaron.

El tipo descomunal se lanzó contra Sweetie Bell con todo. La niña esperó a que el otro se acercara lo suficiente y dio una poderosa voltereta hacia atrás, dándole una patada en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder. Aprovechando que logró aturdirlo, Sweetie Bell se apoyó con las patas delanteras mientras le daba una lluvia de patadas al otro, que comenzaba a retroceder. Entonces Sweetie Bell dio un último salto y lo derribó con una patada con efecto de giro. Twinkle Star cayó.

—Y ni siquiera tuve que usar mis patas delanteras — se burló Sweetie Bell.

El árbitro contó hasta diez.

—Twinkle Star no puede continuar. La pequeña Sweetie Bell gana, y al no haber recibido ningún golpe, tiene los diez puntos completos.

Toda la audiencia comenzó a gritar palabra de apoyo a Sweetie Bell, que sólo acertó a hacer una reverencia y aceptar los elogios. Entonces se retiró. En el camino a su vestidor se topó con Apple Bloom, con quien chocó su casco.

Apple Bloom se adelantó y evaluó a su oponente, era delgada muy delgada, así que dedujo que su especialidad eran las técnicas que requirieran velocidad.

Una vez más comenzó el combate. Tal como Apple Bloom lo adivinó, la niña era muy veloz y ágil; pero Apple Bloom tenía la ventaja que podía leer los movimientos de su Ki y eludía sus golpes con facilidad, así que los primeros diez minutos se dedicó a cansarla. Finalmente la derribó de un solo golpe directo a la mandíbula. Ganó el combate.

—Esto es increíble, la pequeña Apple Bloom ha ganado también sin recibir ningún golpe de su oponente. Por lo tanto pasa a la siguiente ronda con diez puntos intactos al igual que la pequeña Sweetie Bell.

El público comenzó a resonar sus cascos muy entusiasmado mientras la pequeña poni hacía unas reverencias y regresaba a su vestidor. Scootaloo tuvo que esperar bastante para salir a escena, pero en cuanto salió se encontró con un poni bajo, pero muy musculoso.

Una vez más comenzó el combate y Scootaloo se dio cuenta que además de musculoso era bajo, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarla a ella. Y al igual que Sweetie Bell, se dedicó a darle poderosas y rápidas patadas al poni que no tuvo tiempo ni de ver de dónde llegaban los feroces ataques. Cayó en segundos.

—Yeguas y sementales, tenemos ante nosotros a tres luchadoras excepcionales. Ninguna ha recibido ningún daño, por lo tanto están a la cabeza con diez puntos cada una. ¿Acaso alguien será capaz de derribar a estas ponis tan fuertes?

En el palco de Celestia, todos celebraban las victorias de las pequeñas y Applejack no dejaba de felicitar a Gohan y Videl por ser maestros tan eficientes. Celestia participaba en la alegría pero estaba como expectante. Twillight lo notó pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Los combates continuaron. Al estar en la cabeza, las niñas tenían derecho a seleccionar a su oponente; y aprovecharon esa ventaja para evitar luchar entre ellas hasta el último momento. Gohan y Videl sabían lo aburridas que eran las peleas de niños, pero gritaban y aplaudían a cada victoria de sus alumnas esperando el momento de la verdad. finalmente el árbitro se aclaró la garganta.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado al punto en que sólo nos quedan tres participantes, lo ideal sería eliminar a quien tenga la menor puntuación pero tenemos el caso que ninguna de las participantes ha recibido ningún golpe durante la competencia, así que están empatadas con 80 puntos cada una. Así que por primera vez en el Budokai Tenkaichi... la batalla final será entre tres oponentes y no entre dos. Todos hemos visto el progreso de estas tres pequeñas; y al parecer son amigas y se llevan muy bien. Así que, es el momento de verlas en acción. Un aplauso.

El estadio comenzó a gritar de emoción. En el palco de la Princesa todo eran gritos de celebración y se acercaban para ver una pelea de lo más interesante; mientras, Gohan y Videl se mantenían tranquilos. Comenzó la lucha.

Las tres amigas se vieron desde lejos y luego se lanzaron a toda velocidad comenzando así una gran lucha. Golpes, patadas, volteretas para esquivar, comenzaron con todo. El estadio enmudeció de ver la habilidad de niñas tan pequeñas.

En un punto Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo comenzaron a atacar las dos a la vez a Apple Bloom Scootaloo con patadas y Sweetie Bell con golpes, la chica iba perdiendo más y más terreno dirigiéndose hacia la orilla de la plataforma. Finalmente Scootaloo se puso en cuatro patas y Sweetie Bell la usó como apoyo para lanzar una patada voladora que lanzó a Apple Bloom varios metros fuera, de la plataforma. Justo frente al palco de Celestia.

—Apple Bloom — dijo Applejack algo triste mientras veía a su hermana caer.

Entonces para sorpresa de todo el estadio, la chica frenó en el aire. Y luego recuperó altura hasta estar a la altura del palco. Nadie podía creerlo, ¿una poni de tierra, volando?

Apple Bloom junto sus patas delanteras formando una cruz de la cual salió un disparo de energía.

Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo saltaron esquivando el Ma-sen-ko de Apple Bloom, el cual causó una explosión menor destrozando parte de la plataforma. Las dos Crussaders restantes levantaron el vuelo también.

—Veo que es hora de subir de nivel — dijo Sweetie Bell muy sonriente.

Las otras dos asintieron. Entonces Sweetie Bell comenzó a lanzar pequeños discos de energía a una gran velocidad. Eran pequeños, pero eran tantos y eran lanzados tan rápido, que Scootaloo y Apple Bloom tenían que esquivarlos haciendo verdaderas maromas en el aire. Entonces Apple Bloom, en venganza de la patada voladora que le lanzó Sweetie Bell, la tacleó con todo, aún en el aire. Las dos se hicieron hacia atrás muy violentamente y comenzaban a pelear en el aire cuando Scootaloo bajó a tierra y juntó sus patas delanteras y comenzó a juntar su energía.

—Kame... Hame... HAAAA!

El disparo de energía color azul obligó a las otras dos Crussaders a separarse. La explosión cubrió el cielo como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales.

Las tres Crussaders en el aire daban vueltas esperando el próximo movimiento de sus amigas. Mientras, en el estadio reinaba un silencio absoluto.

—E... esto es completamente inaudito estimado público — dijo el árbitro pálido como la cera. —Nu, nu... nuestros controladores han confirmado que no se trata de magia ni nada por el estilo. Además la pequeña Scootaloo sigue con sus alas fuertemente atadas por el arnés. No sabemos lo que es esto, pero...

En ese momento las Crussaderse recomenzaron su pelea, siempre en el aire. Golpes, patadas y demás; pero esta vez acompañados de ataques de lanzar energía. Era una pelea muy pareja, cada una especializada un uno de los tantos ataques de Gohan. Debido a su rapidez, Gohan se empeñó a enseñarle a Sweetie Bell la técnica de Vegeta; a Scootaloo le enseño el Kame Hame Ha porque parecía que ella prefería lanzar un ataque poderoso a uno rápido; y a Apple Bloom le mostró su ataque firma: el Ma-Sen-Ko. Cada una dominando un ataque a su manera se había convertido en una digna luchadora de las técnicas del Ki. Gohan no podía evitar sonreí y estar orgulloso, aún si sabía que todos los presentes estaban muy asustados.

—Princesa Celestia, ¿qué clase de magia es esta? — preguntó Twillight con un hilo de voz.

—Mi querida estudiante, te juro que no sé. Esto no parece ser magia...

—Tampoco es nada que yo conozca — dijo Luna.

—No, no es magia — dijo Gohan muy serio. — Es Ki. La energía interna de todo ser viviente.

Todas en el palco se volvieron a verlo sorprendidas.

—Requiere de mucha concentración y meditación dominar el Ki de esa manera, pero las niñas lo lograron estupendamente — siguió él. — Fue muy cansado, pero ver esta lucha me dice que valió la pena.

—¿El Ki? — dijo muy asustada Rainbow.

—¿Y qué tanto puedes hacer con el Ki? — quiso saber Celestia.

—Ante todo este tipo de ataques, pero creo que mi parte favorita es el poder volar por los cielos — dijo Videl.

—Sólo los pegasos podemos volar — dijo Rainbow irritada.

—Díselo a Sweetie Bell y a Apple Bloom — declaró Fluttershy que no apartaba la vista del aire, donde las niñas seguían luchando sin bajar a tierra.

Celestia no dijo nada, estaba fascinada por el combate de las pequeñas. Nadie era capaz de decir nada más. Algunos pegasos instintivamente se elevaron para ver la pelea mejor y Rainbow también lo hizo. Gohan y Videl hicieron otro tanto.

La lucha seguía ante los horrorizados ponis que sólo podían ver lo poderosas que eran esas pequeñas. Las compañeras de clase de las Crussaders tampoco podían decir nada, sólo observaban y temblaban ante su abrumador poder. Ni siquiera Diamond Tiara sacó un comentario hiriente.

La pelea seguía, cada poni esforzándose en mostrar sus ataques firma y derribar a sus amigas de esa manera. Uno de los del público cayó en la cuenta que la plataforma estaba destruyéndose más y más por cada ataque que paraba en el suelo. Nadie podía predecir quién ganaría, el poder de las tres amigas era igual de monstruoso. Entonces sonó la campana, los treinta minutos acabaron.

Sorprendidas, las tres Cutie Mark Crussaders bajaron a lo que quedaba de la plataforma.

—No es justo, — se quejó Sweetie Bell, — justo cuando estaba ganando.

—En tus sueños, la que iba ganando era yo — dijo Apple Bloom.

—Ambas se equivocan, quien iba a ser campeona era yo — dijo muy enojada Scootaloo.

Iban a comenzar a pelearse cuando Celestia entró en escena. Todos en el estadio se inclinaron ante ella.

—Señoritas, he de decir que fue un espectáculo de lo más interesante. Lastimosamente tendremos que dividir el premio entre las tres, ¿les parece bien?

—No hay problema Princesa Celestia — dijeron las Crussaders muy emocionadas.

Celestia se volvió hacia la audiencia.

—Pueblo de Equestria, me complace anunciar que estas tres niñas son las ganadoras de la final infantil del Budokai Tenkaichi. Desgraciadamente los daños a la plataforma nos obligan a retrasar hasta mañana la lucha de los adultos.

Se oyeron murmullos por todo el público, pero finalmente fueron retirándose poco a poco. Las Crussaders comenzaron a irse cuando Celestia las detuvo.

—Niñas, tengo que hablar con ustedes primero. Y también con su profesor. Si no les molesta, acompáñenme por favor.

Obedientes, las Crussaders siguieron a Celestia hacia su palco, donde las seis mayores estaban bastante serias; y Gohan y Videl estaban sentados en un rincón sin atreverse a decir nada. Sentaron a las niñas junto a los maestros y finalmente Celestia tomó aire.

—Ahora, ¿les molestaría darnos algunas explicaciones?

* * *

**Bueno, ante todo me disculpo si no hice bien la pelea; pero la verdad no sé cómo demonios describir una pelea como las de Dragon Ball Z, por eso me concentré en las reacciones de la gente. Pero de momento espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**La aparición de un nuevo enemigo:**

Las niñas fueron conducidas al palco de Celestia por la Princesa misma. Sin atreverse a decir nada, se sentaron obedientes en un rincón junto a sus maestros, que estaban callados. Callados pero tranquilos.

Entonces Celestia tomó aire.

—Ahora, ¿les molestaría darnos algunas explicaciones? — pidió ella calmada, sin subir la voz.

Gohan iba a comenzar cuando Apple Bloom saltó suplicante.

—Por favor Princesa Celestia, si está enojada, por favor no haga nada con el señor Gohan. Nosotras fuimos las que lo obligamos a enseñarnos esas técnicas. Era tan genial que pensamos que sería excelente tener una Cutie Mark en cualquiera de las grandiosas cosas que él hacía.

—Así es — siguió Sweetie Bell. — De hecho, el señor Gohan y la señorita Videl iban al bosque Everfree para entrenar sin que nadie se enterara, pero nosotras los descubrimos mientras íbamos a visitar a Zecora.

—Y él estaba tan nervioso que prometió entrenarnos siempre y cuando no dijéramos nada, pero le juro Princesa que no hacíamos nada malo. Pronto descubrimos que teníamos talento y que el señor Gohan era un maestro excelente y por eso llegamos hasta el final — lloriqueó Scootaloo.

Celestia iba a responder algo cuando Gohan se adelantó.

—Muchas gracias por defenderme niñas, pero también yo tengo la responsabilidad porque soy el adulto. Yo sabía que ustedes no podrían convencer a nadie que un poni de tierra como yo tuviera tanto poder, pero aun así me dejé convencer y les enseñé todo lo que sé; pero porque hacerlo me recordaba cuando vivía en mi casa y entrenaba junto a mi hermanito. Así que no se echen la culpa, yo tomaré la responsabilidad.

Celestia iba a hablar de nuevo cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida, esta vez por Videl:

—Gohan, tú y yo. Recuerda que juntos entrenamos a las niñas.

Celestia decidió que mejor los dejaba terminar y acertó, pues Gohan le puso un casco en el hombro a Videl de manera reconforntante.

—Pero Videl, tú sólo les enseñaste los movimientos y les ayudaste a pulir la técnica de vuelo. El que les enseñó cómo lanzar energía fui yo. Tú no te preocupes.

—Pero Gohan...

En ese momento Celestia sonó su casco contra el suelo interrumpiendo así la discusión.

—No es necesario buscar culpables, porque no estoy enojada — dijo amablemente la Princesa. — De hecho, en cuanto los conocí a ambos sentí una extraña energía dentro de ustedes. Y con las cartas que me enviaba Twillight hablando sobre cómo decidieron entrenar a las niñas y cómo meditaban mucho, me figuré que algo tenía que ver con las técnicas de Ki; extintas en Equestria desde hace siglos. Si les mandé la invitación al Budokai Tenkaichi era porque sabía que iba a ver algo sorprendente. Y acerté. La verdad con todos mis años reinando sobre Equestria jamás había visto esas famosas técnicas de Ki, así que me impactó un poco más de lo que había pensado; pero aun así me agradó el espectáculo. Y estoy orgullosa de ustedes niñas, parece que se les ha cumplido su deseo.

Todos se quedaron en una pieza mientras la Princesa les seguía sonriendo. Entonces las Crussaders miraron con cuidado a sus caderas. Ahí, cada una tenía su nueva Cutie Mark. La de Apple Bloom era una luz saliendo de lo que parecían ser dos cascos cruzados; la representación del Ma-Sen-Ko. La de Scootaloo era lo que parecía ser una esfera de energía color azul claro; la marca del Kame-Hame-Ha. Finalmente la de Sweetie Bell representaba unos discos de energía, la técnica de Vegeta. Muy contentas las pequeñas se pusieron a saltar de la emoción haciendo sonreír a las Princesas y a Gohan y Videl. Las únicas que no sonreían eran las mayores, a excepción de Pinkie.

—Todo eso está muy bien — dijo Applejack. —¿Pero no es muy peligroso? Aprender artes marciales es una cosa pero otra muy diferente es aprender técnicas que destrozaron una plataforma hecha de cemento sólido. Y bueno, aprecio a Gohan y todo, pero... no sé, no me siento cómoda con mi hermanita siendo un peligro.

—Opino como Applejack — dijo preocupada Rarity. — Ahora Sweetie Bell es capaz de destruir toda mi boutique de un solo movimiento.

Gohan agachó la cabeza y les hizo una exagerada reverencia a las dos.

—Lo siento mucho, sé que debí decirles realmente qué iba a enseñarles a las niñas antes de hacerlo, pero les juro por Kami-Sama que fui muy cuidadoso. Tengo muchísima experiencia en lo que son las técnicas del Ki y primero me aseguré que las niñas aprendieran a controlarse a la perfección antes de mostrarles cómo lanzar energía. De cualquier manera regresaré a Sweet Apple Acres, tomaré mis cosas y me iré pero por favor no eche a Videl, señorita Applejack. Ella...

Applejack le acarició la tupida cabellera para tranquilizarlo un poco.

—No voy a echarte. Es cierto que estoy molesta pero tú sigues siendo mi amigo. Y sé muy bien que no eres malo, en todo caso sólo un irresponsable.

Gohan sonrió débilmente y Applejack le regaló otra sonrisa y un guiño. Las demás se acercaron también.

—¿Sabes que yo siempre seré tu gran amiga, verdad Gohan? Sí y el hecho que tengas poderes tan geniales sólo te hace más genial de lo genial que ya eras — comenzó a gritar Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba y se pegaba al chico. — Oye Gohan, ¿me puedes enseñar a mí también a volar?

—Por supuesto Pinkie Pie — le respondió Gohan con renovada confianza. —Señorita Applejack, señorita Rarity y señorita Twillight, si lo desean puedo enseñarles a volar cuando sea. Sólo es cuestión de meditar bastante y controlar el Ki.

—Pero es bastante difícil — agregó Videl. — Y no es fácil acostumbrarse.

Las chicas agradecieron el amable gesto de Gohan. Fluttershy se acercó tímidamente.

—Yo también seré siempre su amiga Gohan y Videl.

—Y yo — declaró Rainbow Dash. — Pero Videl todavía me debe una revancha, esta vez desde el aire. Y también tenemos que hacer una carrera para ver qué es mejor: las alas o el Ki.

Todos sonrieron y se abrazaron. La Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia observaban la escena conmovidas. Entonces Scootaloo se acurrucó con Gohan.

—¿Lo ve señor Gohan, señorita Videl? Como dije, los otros ahora saben lo grandiosos que son.

Volvieron a reírse. Pero entonces Twillight reaccionó notando algo que a todos se les escapó al principio.

—Pero Princesa Celestia, ¿por qué no intervino antes cuando supo que Gohan les enseñaba técnicas de Ki a las niñas? ¿No hubiera bastado con verlo a él en acción? Con hablarle lo hubiera hecho confesar...

Celestia se sentó.

—Inteligente como siempre Twillight Sparkle. La verdad es que tengo una especie de presentimiento, o más bien Luna lo tiene.

Todas se volvieron a ver a Luna algo preocupados.

—Se trata de algo muy delicado de tratar aquí, lo mejor será ir al Castillo — dijo ella extendiendo las alas y volando hacia el castillo.

Celestia siguió a su hermana (llevando a Twillight) seguida de Rainbow Dash (quien llevaba a Rarity), Fluttershy, las Crussaders, Gohan y Videl; estos últimos llevando a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie. En cuanto entraron, les hicieron una señal a los guardias para que los dejaran solos. Entonces Luna señaló la gigantesca cámara donde estaban los Elementos de la Armonía.

—Estaba aquí de casualidad cuando noté que había algo fuera de lo normal, así que llamé a mi hermana para confirmar mis sospechas.

—Y Luna tenía razón, se sentía el vestigio de la magia oscura; como si alguien estuviera tratando de apoderarse de los elementos de la armonía, pero por suerte no lo consiguió. Tuvimos que aumentar la fuerza del hechizo protector luego que Discordia atacara, así que fue una suerte.

—¿Y con qué estamos tratando entonces, Princesa? — preguntó Twillight poniéndose seria.

—Más importante, ¿qué tiene que ver con enseñarles a las niñas cosas tan destructivas? — preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

Luna bajó la cabeza.

—Fue mi idea y me disculpo por el peligro que he atraído sobre ustedes; pero el hecho es que lo quien sea que trató de apoderarse de los Elementos de la Armonía sigue cerca y al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba, busca un poder similar. Sabía que si dejábamos que Gohan las puliera como maestras del Ki atraerían su atención.

Hubo un silencio absoluto. Entonces Gohan lo rompió avanzando hacia Luna de forma amenazadora. Su ira poco a poco se manifestó como una poderosa aura que nacía de él. Celestia sólo se mostraba calmada.

—¿Entonces me dejó enseñarles mis técnicas a las niñas para que sirvieran de carnada? ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios está pensando? —Luego se volvió hacia Celestia. —¿Y usted cómo puede permitir tal atrocidad? Son niñas muy fuertes, yo lo sé pero el atraer un peligro así hacia ellas es algo que jamás les perdonaré.

—Es una vergüenza — apoyó Videl. — El que un gobernante use así a su gente, sobre todo a niños inocentes. Gohan tiene razón, es algo imperdonable.

Celestia, aun calmada, levantó una pata en actitud tranquilizadora. Gohan calmó su Ki y se sentó dando a entender que la escuchaba. Videl lo imitó.

—Dejen terminar a Luna por favor Gohan y Videl. Sé que no son malos pero les agradecería que controlaran su temperamento.

Los dos se sentaron y miraron a las otras. Tampoco les hacía gracia que Luna usara a las pequeñas como carnada pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada como Gohan y Videl. Entonces Luna retomó su historia:

—Poco después que descubriéramos lo de los Elementos, investigamos un poco. El aura que sentimos se nos hizo conocida y descubrimos que efectivamente, se trataba de Discordia, de nuevo.

—¿Discordia? — preguntó Videl.

—Es el caos personificado — explicó Celestia. — Hace muchos años aterrorizó Equestria dejándola en un estado de caos con animales a los que les crecían extremidades extrañas, cambiando leyes de la física, con los ponis haciendo cosas ilógicas...

—Ah, ah y no olvidemos sus deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar que hacen llover leche con chocolate — dijo Pinkie Pie brincando y relamiéndose.

Gohan y Videl levantaron una ceja confundidos. ¿Esa ridiculez era considerada una amenaza? De cualquier modo se quedaron callados, de momento era lo más prudente.

—Él estuvo en el torneo, sentimos su presencia desde que las niñas comenzaron a usar ataques de Ki — siguió Luna. — Pero el hecho es que él es tan viejo como nosotras y sabe a la perfección qué son las técnicas de Ki y hasta hace una hora, él seguía pensando que eran un mito.

—Y — completó Celestia — si ve que hay alumnas, quiere decir que hay un maestro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos por el asunto.

—No se quedó por muchyo, así que no sabe quién es el maestro — siguió Luna. — Pero queremos que mañana se lo muestres Gohan. Sé que es pedirte demasiado ya que los poderes de Discordia son enormes; además que no hemos podido encontrar solución a tu problema. Pero por favor... queremos que mañana en tu primer combate uses tu Ki. Discordia tratará de acercarse a ti una vez termine el torneo; ese será el momento en que Twillight y las demás usarán los Elementos de la Armonía y volverán a sellarlo. Gohan, lamento haberte puesto en esta situación enfrentándote a un ser tan poderoso; pero nos urge sellarlo. De momento ha mantenido un bajo perfil pero no sabemos qué hará si se hace con un poder como el tuyo.

—Gohan, sé que no es tu batalla y tienes derecho a negarte, pero por favor... — comenzó Celestia, cuando Gohan la interrumpió.

—No Princesa Celestia, lo haré con gusto. Además usted está buscando la forma de devolvernos a Videl y a mí a Japón, el hacerle este pequeño servicio es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted. ¿Verdad Videl?

Videl sonrió emocionada.

—Será emocionante, me alegra saber que habrá más de algo de qué ocuparse mientras sigamos aquí.

—Pero por favor, necesito asegurarme que nada le pase a las niñas — dijo Gohan. — No quiero que por culpa mía estén siendo perseguidas por un monstruo.

—Tú descuida Gohan — le dijo Celestia conmovida por la devoción del joven maestro. — Me aseguraré personalmente que Discordia no se atreva a tocarlas.

Gohan asintió satisfecho y se volvió a caminar.

—Bueno, entonces Videl y yo nos vamos a dormir a la facilidad para competidores. Niñas, les recomiendo que se queden con sus hermanas mayores, el tal Discordia ya las vio y no quiero que les pase nada.

—Como usted diga señor Gohan — dijo Apple Bloom suavemente.

—Tendremos cuidado — siguió Sweetie Bell.

—Y si aparece le daremos una gran paliza — celebró Scootaloo.

Los dos guerreros les acariciaron la cabeza.

—Realmente me recuerdan a mi hermano Goten. Es un gusto ver lo fuertes que se han hecho en tan poco tiempo. Estoy seguro que le darán un mal momento a Discordia si tiene el monstruoso valor de aparecerse y molestarlas.

—Pero no se atrevan a ir a buscarlo — dijo Twillight algo alarmada por la actitud de Gohan. — Hagan lo que hagan no lo ataquen si hay otra salida.

—Sí, lo mejor será vigilarlas muy de cerca — añadió Applejack muy seria. — No me quiero ni imaginar qué harán si las dejamos así como así.

Y comenzó una nueva discusión, que Celestia cortó con un toqueteo de cascos sobre el suelo.

—Todas cálmense — pidió la Princesa. — Todas quédense aquí donde sé que Discordia no se acercará ahora que nos ha puesto en alerta. Gohan y Videl, a ustedes también les recomiendo quedarse; por si las dudas.

—Bueno, muchas gracias Princesa Celestia — dijo tímidamente Gohan.

—Sí, no quisiéramos molestar...

—No es ninguna molestia — los calmó Luna. — Además mañana les espera un día peligroso y su misión es de vital importancia.

Nadie dijo nada más y se fueron a cenar para luego ir a acostarse. Gohan estaba pensativo, tal vez los ponis subestimaban su poder o bien el tal Discordia era mucho más peligroso de lo que lo pintaban. En todo caso pensó que lo más prudente sería seguir el plan de las ponis para no llamar todavía más la atención tanto de los ponis como de su nuevo enemigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**La batalla del Gran Saiyaman:**

—¡Yeguas y sementales, potros y potrancas. Sean bienvenidos al segundo día de la vigésimo segunda edición del Budokai Tenkaichi!

El estadio entero estalló en vítores y gritos de emoción. El árbitro no cabía en sí de gozo, luego de año tras año de aburridísimos torneos, finalmente aparecían oponentes poderosos que llevaban la lucha a nuevos horizontes. "Sí, los torneos de las artes marciales siempre deben ser así" se decía muy emocionado el buen árbitro.

—Como recordarán, la plataforma fue destruida luego de una excelente actuación de las campeonas de la sección infantil; pero tras una larga noche de trabajo, finalmente ha sido reparada lista para recibir a nuevos competidores.

Más vítores.

—Entonces, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL TORNEO!

Los gritos se callaron de repente.

—Y como nuestro primer combate — siguió el árbitro. — Tenemos al participante de Los Pegasos, Tornado; contra la participante Videl de Ponyville.

Ambos contendientes entraron a la arena y comenzaron. Videl usó su técnica poni de apoyarse de las patas delanteras y darle al oponente una lluvia de patadas que lo obligaba a retroceder más y más. Finalmente Videl se apoyó sobre sólo uno de sus cascos y se impulsó de forma tal que su cuerpo dio un gran giro y derribó al enemigo de una patada. El pegaso se recuperó de la patada de Videl y se lanzó contra ella pateando a Videl directo al rostro. Ella se sonrió, esto sería interesante. El pegaso siguió golpeando, concentrándose en el mentón y el costado de Videl, sabiendo que sería imposible volver a darle en el rostro. Con una excelente combinación de golpes y patadas el pegaso comenzó a hacerle perder a Videl el terreno que había ganado.

Entonces la chica retrocedió para luego barrerse contra su oponente haciéndolo caer y una vez en el suelo, ella saltó lo más que pudo y aterrizó sobre él con sus rodillas. El pegaso gritó momentáneamente incapacitado, entonces Videl dio un último salto sobre él tirando hacia atrás las patas traseras haciendo que su víctima gritara y pidiera piedad. Videl siguió tirando hasta que gritó que se rendía.

—El participante tornado se ha rendido, así que la participante Videl es la ganadora de esta ronda.

La chica se limpió la sangre causada por el golpe y estrechó el casco de su oponente.

—Excelente pelea.

—Nos vemos en el próximo Budokai Tenkaichi — dijo el pegaso sonriendo torpemente, también él se divirtió.

Ambos salieron de la plataforma tras saludar al público, que devolvió el saludo con gritos y más. "Gracias a esas tres chiquillas este ha sido el torneo más popular en toda la historia de Equestria" seguía pensando el buen presentador. "Sólo rezo porque seamos testigos de un combate tan excelente como el último. Si esas chiquillas son así de sorprendentes no imagino qué tan poderoso será aquel que las entrenó".

—Para el siguiente combate, tenemos a la participante Cherry Blossom contra el participante Iron Fist. ¡Que comiencen!

Los combates seguían uno tras otro sin mayores cambios. Todas en el palco de la Princesa estaban intranquilas, pues cada combate era demasiado normal ¿qué pasaba con Gohan? ¿Por qué no salía?

—Bueno, puede que esté participando con un alias — razonó Twillight.

—Pero lo reconoceríamos por sus técnicas, querida — dijo Rarity con un hilo de voz.

Finalmente llegaron al temido último combate.

—Señoras y señores, lamentamos mucho la demora. Como nuestro último combate tenemos al participante Gran Saiyaman contra el participante Punta de Acero. Esperamos un genial enfrentamiento.

Las chicas en el palco de la Princesa no podían creerlo. ¿Acaso Gohan no iba a participar? Pinkie Pie se rio muy divertida.

—Miren qué sujeto tan raro vistiendo esa capa y ese turbante con gafas oscuras. ¿Qué se creerá?

—La verdad el gusto por la moda no nos ayudará en esta situación Pinkie Pie — dijo Rarity con suavidad. — Pero tienes toda la razón, el muchacho se ve como un payaso de otra época.

En la plataforma los dos oponentes se hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron.

—En verdad lamento esto — dijo el Gran Saiyaman levantando su casco y lanzando una gran cantidad de energía, que no tocó al otro pero lo hizo saltar hacia atrás.

Entonces el Gran Saiyaman tomó el vuelo y se lanzó con todo contra su oponente que estaba por caer fuera de la plataforma pero el Saiyaman lo arrojó de nuevo al cuadro de cemento y desde el aire a una altura considerable le lanzó una poderosa patada que el otro poni no podía esquivar debido a la velocidad del golpe; si lo tocaba iba a ser realmente doloroso.

* * *

En el palco la alegría retornó como una explosión.

—¿Ya vieron? — preguntó Pinkie Pie muy contenta. —Sus habilidades son las mismas que Gohan y las Crussaders. Si Gohan no aparece, ¿le pediremos ayuda a él?

Mejor la ignoraron y siguieron viendo la pelea.

A Celestia no le agradaba la violencia y para ella aquel torneo era pura barbarie; pero lo permitía porque sus súbditos disfrutaban con aquella demostración de habilidad. Mientras, a Luna el Budokai Tenkaichi era lo que más disfrutaba desde que fue liberada, le encantaba ver cómo los ponis de todas partes de Equestria demostraban su gran habilidad luchando en aquel torneo sin usar magia ni alas; le parecía algo realmente interesante.

* * *

El participante Punta de acero miraba hacia arriba esperando el golpe que lo dejaría fuera de combate. El Gran Saiyaman se acercaba más y más a una gran velocidad; entonces Punta de Acero soltó una gran carcajada y un campo mágico apareció rodeándolo desviando justo a tiempo el ataque de su oponente.

—¿Pero qué demonios? — preguntó el Saiyaman.

—Magia detectada, el participante Punta de Acero queda fuera de la competencia — gritó el árbitro. — Pero no entiendo, se supone que es un poni terrestre, ¿cómo es que...?

Punta de Acero comenzó a reírse mientras se elevaba en el aire y su forma de un fornido poni terrestre cambió para convertirse en un grotesco ser con la cabeza de una cabra, una larga cola de dragón y patas desiguales.

* * *

En el palco de la Princesa todas dieron un salto muy sorprendidas.

—No, esto fue culpa mía — dijo Celestia apretando los dientes.

—¿Princesa Celestia? — preguntó Twillight.

—Un error de cálculo me hizo pensar que él vendría a buscar a Gohan después del torneo, jamás pensé que se atrevería a venir durante. Rápido, tenemos que ir por los Elementos de la Armonía.

La Princesa iba a levantar el vuelo cuando una esfera mágica apareció rodeando el estadio. Todos comenzaron a gritar mientras Discordia reía fuertemente.

* * *

—¿Acaso me creen tonto? No, nadie se irá de aquí hasta que tú estés de mi lado, maestro del Ki. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

El Gran Saiyaman se elevó hasta la altura de Discordia. Entonces comenzó a posar.

—¿Yo? Pues... EL CIELO ME ELIGIÓ, LA TIERRA ME ELIGIÓ, LA GENTE ME ELIGIÓ, YO SOY EL ELEGIDO PARA DERROTAR EL MAL. ¿Qué no recuerdas este turbante legendario? — preguntó muy sonriente el Gran Saiyaman. — Ustedes lo conocen, soy un guerrero invencible, el héroe más poderoso. Soy el Gran... ¡SAIYAMAN!

Todos en las tribunas y en el palco se desplomaron estilo anime.

—¿Este es uno de los legendarios maestros del Ki? — preguntó Discordia con una gotita de sudor en la sien. — ¡Bueno, no importa. Te verás como un verdadero idiota pero aun así te haré mi sirviente!

—Primero tendrás que derrotarme — dijo el Gran Saiyaman desapareciendo de pronto.

Antes que Discordia pudiera reaccionar, él reapareció justo frente a él y comenzó a darle poderosos puñetazos en el vientre obligándolo a retroceder en el aire. Discorida estaba gritando del dolor, cuando el Saiyaman volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de él dándole una poderosa patada que lo mandó con una tremenda fuerza contra la plataforma; formando un gigantesco agujero debido al impacto.

—Esto... esto es increíble damas y caballeros — dijo el árbitro retomando su postura. — Parece ser que tenemos ante nosotros a un ser legendario que está siendo brutalmente castigado por el participante Gran Saiyaman.

* * *

—Pero que hombre más profesional — mencionó Fluttershy sin saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

Discordia se levantó del agujero más furioso que nunca. Comenzó a buscar al Gran Saiyaman para ponerlo en su lugar, pero no lo encontraba.

—¿Dónde te escondes? — gritó enfurecido el monstruo.

—¿Por qué crees que alguien como yo necesita esconderse? — preguntó una ya conocida y odiada voz detrás de él.

Una poderosa explosión de Ki mandó al monstruo al otro lado de la plataforma, donde el Gran Saiyaman ya lo esperaba y le dio una patada que lo devolvió al aire. Subiendo, subiendo Discordia comenzó a sentir que algo no andaba bien. Se las arregló para ver hacia abajo, el Saiyaman tenía los cascos delanteros muy juntos.

—Kame... Hame...

Discordia cerró los ojos, esto no iba a terminar bien.

—¡HAAAAAAA!

La oleada de energía color azul fue lanzada con todo contra él, causando otra poderosa explosión; pero a diferencia de la última vez, ésta fue absorbida por el monstruo que recibió de golpe todo el daño. Discordia comenzó a gritar del dolor mientras comenzaba a caer. Cuando chocó contra el suelo, su burbuja de energía se desvaneció de repente, pero nadie pensaba en irse, pues comenzaron los gritos de apoyo al famoso héroe; y no faltó el niño que tratara de imitar sus poses; incluidas las Crussaders impresionadas por el poder de su maestro.

* * *

—Esta pelea es increíble — dijo Rainbow emocionada dando maromas. — No puedo creer lo fácil que le está pateando el trasero a esa bestia.

—A mí no me hace nada de gracia — dijo la Princesa Celestia entre asustada y molesta. — No apruebo la violencia, pero más importante: tanto Discordia como yo subestimamos el poder de Gohan. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos; y si él se apodera de esa fuerza... ni yo seré capaz de hacerle frente a Gohan.

—¿Pero qué dice, Princesa Celestia? — preguntó Twillight.

—Mi hermana tiene razón — dijo Luna preocupada. — Si te das cuenta él todavía no ha mostrado su verdadero poder. Sólo está jugando con Discordia...

En el palco se hizo silencio mientras Discordia volvía a levantarse y escupía dos dientes. Miró a su oponente que estaba flotando como si nada. El Gran Saiyaman levantó su pata derecha delantera y comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de energía en forma de disco.

* * *

—Espera — dijo débilmente el monstruo. — ¿Acaso piensas ensuciar el nombre del buen reinado de Celestia con un asesinato, aún de un ser como yo?

El Gran Saiyaman sonrió.

—Amigo, si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho desde el principio.

Discordia gritó de furia. Entonces vio su oportunidad, usando lo último de sus fuerzas atacó con todo su poder mágico a su oponente.

Gohan dejó de juntar energía mientras esa energía lo rodeaba. Discordia había ganado, ahora solo sería cuestión de tiempo a que el chico se convirtiera en su sirviente.

La magia oscura lo rodeaba, Gohan gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No puedes resistirte, nadie puede — dijo Discordia subiendo hasta donde estaba su enemigo y concentrando su poder. — Vamos Gran Saiyaman... entrégame tu corazón, llenemos este bello mundo de caos... ¡Sé mi agente del caos!

Gohan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el otro le ganaba. Esto le pasaba por bajar la guardia. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos recordó por todo lo que había pasado, desde Raditz hasta Bu. El tal Discordia le recordaba a Babidi, con esa maldita habilidad de controlar a los que son más poderosos que él para que hagan su trabajo sucio; pero Babido sólo podía controlar a los malvados, Discordia los controlaba a todos.

Riendo, el monstruo siguió convirtiendo a Gohan.

"Así que así se siente que intenten controlar tu mente" se dijo Gohan. "Recuerdo que un día le pregunté al señor Vegeta qué se sentía pero no me supo explicar. Entonces recordó, ¡Vegeta! Cuando Babidi quiso controlarlo no lo logró. "Claro, si él pudo, entonces yo..."

Discordia sonrió complacido.

—Veo que no opones más resistencia, poni. Finalmente te has resignado — dijo él acelerando su proceso ahora que el Gran Saiyaman no luchaba más.

Bajó la guardia y ese fue su fatal error. En el momento crítico sintió una enorme cantidad de poder viniendo del Gran Saiyaman. El chico gritó liberándose de Discordia al momento que manifestó todo su poder. El aura llena de energía y relámpagos empujó al monstruo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? — se burló el Saiyaman. — ¿No puedes con todo mi poder?

Discordia temblaba.

—No... esto es imposible, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NINGÚN PONI CORRIENTE DEBERÍA TENER TANTO PODER!

Gohan se rio.

—Te dije, monstruo: si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Tal vez luzca como un poni pero en mis venas corre sangre de los Saiyajin, los guerreros más poderosos del universo.

* * *

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Twillight. —¿Dijo los guerreros más poderosos del universo?

—Le creo — dijo Rainbow impresionada por el aura de poder puro que rodeaba al chico.

—Yo también le creo — dijo Celestia.

—Y yo — dijo Luna.

—Y yo (Rarity)

—Y yo (Fluttershy)

—Y yo (Pinkie)

—Y yo (Applejack.)

—Y nosotras — finalizaron las Crussaders.

* * *

Gohan miró tranquilamente a Discordia mientras disminuía su aura de vuelta a la normalidad.

—¿En serio te crees una amenaza? — se burló. — Yo he luchado contra verdaderas amenazas, seres cuya única meta es exterminar la vida en todo el universo. ¿Crear el caos? Por favor, eso es realmente tonto.

Discordia retrocedió presa del pánico. El Gran Saiyaman tranquilamente le sonreía.

—¿Qué pasa, Discordia? ¿Se te acabaron los trucos?

El monstruo estaba muy débil, pero ante todo horrorizado ante su nuevo enemigo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Princesa, recuerde: no voy a olvidar esto. Ni a usted ni a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía ni mucho menos a tu nuevo guerrero. ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS, GRAN SAIYAMAN!

Dicho esto, el monstruo desapareció.

Gohan se encogió de hombros y regresó flotando al palco de la Princesa.

—¿Están todos bien? ¿No hizo nada más?

—Sí, muchas gracias — dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa. — Nos has salvado.

Gohan se sonrojó un poco.

Y entonces todo el estadio estalló en gritos de felicitación. El Gran Saiyaman se había convertido en el nuevo gran héroe de Equestria.


	8. Chapter 8

**El cuento de los Saiyajin**

El Gran Estadio de Canterlot era un verdadero caos, ponis de todos aclamaban al Gran Saiyaman y gritaban su nombre por doquier. Gohan murmuró un rápido "nos vemos afuera" a sus amigas y salió volando del lugar. Videl rodó los ojos, siempre que estaba por tener un combate de torneo contra Gohan, algún monstruo venía a interrumpir la fiesta.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron al chico caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Canterlot.

—Ey, ¿cómo estuvo el torneo? — preguntó alegremente Gohan.

—Cancelado — respondió Luna. — Todos están buscando al gran héroe que salvó Equestria.

—La verdad estabas usando un atuendo bastante ridículo mi buen Gohan — dijo Rarity. — Pero ese crimen contra la moda fue bueno ahora que todos te buscan.

—¿Crimen contra la moda? — dijo Gohan casi gritando de lo ofendido. — Vamos señorita Rarity, como modista usted ha de saber que es un traje fabuloso.

—La verdad duele Gohan — le dijo Videl n tono conciliador.

—Bueno a mí sí me encantó — dijo Pinkie Pie brincando alegremente como siempre.

Todas se rieron y caminaron en dirección al palacio de Celestia. Entonces Gohan notó que sus alumnas vestían una especie de capucha.

—Niñas, ¿se esconden de algo? — preguntó Gohan sorprendido.

—Pues sí... todas los vieron pelear ayer — dijo Videl. — Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que alguien dedujera que estas niñas son alumnas del Gran Saiyaman.

Nadie dijo nada más y se dirigieron al palacio de Celestia, donde ella amablemente los había hospedado. Una vez dentro del cómodo palacio, Celestia les ofreció a todos algo de comer, pues no tuvieron la oportunidad de almorzar por culpa de Discordia. Honradas por ser invitados a comer de la misma mesa de las Princesas, todas comieron con confianza, junto con Gohan que como siempre tenía un gran apetito. Videl, Applejack y Apple Bloom ya estaban acostumbradas a su forma de comer, y las demás más de alguna vez comieron con él, pero de por sí las Princesas, guardias y sirvientes no podían creer la cantidad que el chico comía y seguía estando hambriento. Al ver que lo miraban, Gohan bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho — murmuró.

—No hay problema, si aún tienes hambre come sin pena — le dijo Celestia. — Es sólo que jamás vi a nadie comer de esa manera en todos mis años. Me sorprende un poco.

—A mí también me sorprendió la primera vez — intervino Applejack. — Antes creía que nadie podía comer más que Big Mac pero me equivoqué...

Y así siguieron todo tipo de comentarios que hicieron que Gohan se sonrojara al máximo y no sabía ni dónde esconderse.

—Pues yo apoyo la teoría de ese amigo suyo, Krillin — dijo Videl pensativa. — ¿Será que en serio los Saiyajin tienen el estómago más grande?

Gohan se rascó la cabeza mientras tomaba su última manzana.

—Pues ahora que lo dices... puede tener algo de razón. Todos los que son Saiyajin o parte Saiyajin que conozco tienen este enorme apetito.

—Perdonen la interrupción — pidió Twillight extrañada. — Pero ya antes habías mencionado esa palabra: Saiyajin. ¿Se puede saber qué significa?

—Sí, ahora que Twillight lo dice yo también la escuché mientras peleabas con Discordia — agregó Rarity. —¿Es algo especial?

—Nos encantaría saber qué significa, pero si no quieres no hay problema — dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

Gohan terminó su manzana y asintió.

—Pues verán, soy mitad extraterrestre — comenzó a explicar. — Mi padre es de una raza alienígena muy peligrosa llamada los Saiyajin, claro que no lo supo sino hasta que ya era un hombre adulto con una familia ya formada. Los Saiyajin se hacen llamar los guerreros más poderosos del universo y bueno... creo que es cierto.

— ¿Entonces vienes del espacio exterior? — quiso saber Luna.

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo nací en la tierra; y como dije, soy sólo mitad Saiyajin. Mi madre es una poni terrestre sin nada de extraño.

Videl lo miró por lo bajo pero no dijo nada.

—Pero bueno, síganos contando señor Gohan — dijo amablemente Sweetie Bell mirando admirada a su maestro.

Gohan tomó aire antes de seguir con su relato:

—Los Saiyajin son una raza guerrera muy despiadada, desde que nacen están preparados para pelear y ese es el secreto de su poder. — Gohan dudó antes de seguir, pero al ver a sus amigas, se animó. — Todos ellos también son comerciantes. Viajan a planetas con un buen medio ambiente y exterminan a todos sus habitantes para poder venderle ese planeta a otros extraterrestres, a un tal Lord Freezer, emperador del universo.

Todas parpadearon sorprendidas ante el relato de Gohan, que sólo se hacía más y más horroroso.

—Ellos valoran mucho lo que llaman "el poder de pelea". Cuando nace un bebé con un poder de pelea demasiado bajo, éste es mandado a un planeta sin oponentes fuertes para que extermine a todos en cuanto crezca. Y así es como mi padre llegó a la tierra; pero por suerte fue encontrado por un buen hombre que lo educó como hombre de bien y jamás se enteró de sus orígenes. Formó una familia con mamá y yo nací casi de inmediato; fuimos muy felices... hasta que ellos llegaron a evaluar qué tal le fue a mi padre exterminando a los habitantes de la tierra.

—¿Los otros Saiyajin? — preguntó Celestia.

Gohan asintió y prosiguió:

—En ese momento nos enteramos que los Saiyajin estaban casi extintos y que los únicos que quedaban eran el señor Vegeta, otro hombre llamado Nappa, mi padre y mi tío Raditz. Él en cuanto me vio me secuestró y quiso usarme para obligar a mi padre a unirse a él. Mi padre se unió a su peor enemigo y juntos lo enfrentaron. Lo vencieron pero mi padre quedó muy malherido y desapareció; entonces antes de morir, Raditz dijo que en un año vendrían el señor Vegeta y Nappa. El señor Piccoro, el enemigo de mi padre, me tomó a su cuidado y me enseñó a luchar.

Nadie dijo nada en un buen rato. Videl notó que Gohan evadió el hecho que su padre había muerto y resucitado, pero una vez más guardó silencio. Todas miraban a Gohan sorprendidas, y por la mirada del chico, sabían que le era doloroso contarles todo aquello. Doloroso pero necesario.

—Miren, luego de vencerlos vencimos a Lord Freezer. Nappa murió en la batalla contra él y Vegeta, donde me reencontré con mi padre; pero luego de vencer a Freezer Vegeta se quedó a vivir en la tierra y hasta formó familia con una vieja amiga de mi padre. En fin, muchas veces la tierra se ha visto en grave peligro y somos nosotros quienes debemos encargarnos; pues conocemos las ancestrales técnicas del Ki.

Silencio, sólo silencio. Entonces las Crussaders se levantaron y fueron a acurrucarse junto a Gohan, que no supo cómo reaccionar. Las niñas le sonrieron.

—Señor Gohan, usted es sorprendente — dijo Scootaloo por fin. — Es muy fuerte, pudo vencer al malvado Discordia en segundos, él no sabía ni dónde esconderse de su gran poder.

—Creíamos que era grandioso por vencer a un monstruo como Discordia, pero que pueda vencer a monstruos aún más malvados era todavía más genial — dijo Sweetie Bell.

—Señor Gohan, queremos ser como usted — remató Apple Bloom.

Videl le guiñó un ojo y abrazó al chico.

—Y como siempre, tus poderes sorprenden a todos. ¿Qué no es bueno eso?

Gohan se quedó en una pieza y luego se rio contento mientras abrazaba a las pequeñas.

Las demás también relajaron el ambiente y se unieron al abrazo contentas de ver que animaron al pobre chico.

Celestia se adelantó.

—Puede que tengas un pasado algo turbulento Gohan, pero te hizo quien eres ahora. Y por eso me gustaría pedirles a Videl y a ti que se unan a mi guardia real como guardias principales y entrenadores de los demás.

Todas se sorprendieron ante la propuesta de Celestia, menos Luna. Applejack miró a sus dos amigos tristemente, gracias a ello su negocio estaba mejor que nunca y se había encariñado mucho con los dos. Las Crussaders tampoco querían separarse de sus maestros, así que no tomaron muy bien la propuesta de Celestia; pero tampoco quisieron decirle nada a la Princesa. Todas estaban listas para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, cuando sorprendentemente Gohan negó respetuosamente.

—No puedo decidir por Videl, Princesa Celestia, pero yo paso. Si la señorita Applejack está de acuerdo, me gustaría mucho seguir trabajando para ella como hasta ahora. Pero mi fuerza será suya cada vez que la necesite, se lo prometo.

Celestia se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de Gohan, pero de inmediato sonrió amablemente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Videl?

Videl también negó.

—Muchas gracias, pero a mí también me gusta trabajar para Applejack. Es relajante y además, todavía quiero seguir entrenando con las pequeñas; viéndolas en el torneo veo que todavía les falta bastante.

Las Crussaders gritaron emocionadas.

—Entonces no hay más que decir — declaró Luna.

—No, es cierto que no — confirmó Celestia. — Todos volverán a Ponyville en paz. Aunque creo que hay cosas que Gohan y Videl todavía no nos han contado, pero puedo ver que fue difícil para ellos contarnos todo lo de hoy así que no pienso insistir demasiado. Pueden irse.

Agradeciendo las palabras de la Princesa, regresaron a Ponyville esa misma tarde.

* * *

Las dos Princesas miraban cómo el tren se alejaba con todos. Luna se mostraba preocupada, Celestia pensativa.

—Hermana — dijo Luna. — ¿Crees que esté bien dejarlo ir así como así? Él es bastante peligroso y teniéndolo a nuestro lado podríamos vigilarlo más de cerca y lo más importante, protegerlo.

Celestia se volvió a Luna.

—Discordia está aterrorizado. — Siguió Luna. —Cuando Gohan mostró su verdadero poder pronto se dio cuenta que no podría contra él; o al menos no estando solo. Conoces a Discordia mejor que yo, intentará buscar apoyo entre nuestros enemigos y no quiero ni imaginarme qué llegaría a pasar si Gohan se convierte en su sirviente, porque a pesar de lo mucho que le teme, sigue deseándolo.

Celestia hizo una mueca.

—Protegerlo era lo que tenía en mente cuando le ofrecí quedarse aquí. Desde hace tiempo pensaba que venía de un mundo diferente.

—¿Otro planeta?

—No, otra dimensión. Y se me ha confirmado con todo lo que contó.

—Sospecho que él ya lo sabía — dijo Luna.

—Sí, él ya lo sabía — respondió Celestia. — Pero tiene tanto miedo de ser temido que se guarda muchas cosas para él. Realmente me gustaría que tuviera un poco más de confianza con nosotras y nos lo cuente todo.

Luna asintió en silencio y siguió viendo el tren alejarse.

* * *

Discordia aún gemía de dolor por los temibles ataques del Gran Saiyaman. Hasta aquella mañana, jamás pensó que hubiera forma de derrotarlo que no fuera utilizando los Elementos de la Armonía, y de pronto vino aquel misterioso Saiyaman y lo derrotó en menos de diez minutos. "De haber querido matarte lo hubiera hecho desde el principio" creyó que eran sólo fanfarronadas, hasta que se liberó de su control con esa horrible liberación de energía. Ahora sabía de lo que el poni aquel era capaz y lo deseaba de su lado lo más pronto posible.

Pero necesitaba ayuda, y por suerte para él, a Celestina no le faltaban enemigos. Algo estaba claro: necesitaba del poder de la magia para apoderarse de la fuerza del Gran Saiyaman, pues parecía que era vulnerable ante esta.

Vagando, siendo guiado sólo por los vestigios de energía mágica que encontraba a su paso, poco a poco se fue acercando a quien necesitaba. Lo encontró escondido en uno de los rincones más profundos de una cueva mucho más allá de los límites de Equestria.

El otro sintió su presencia e hizo brillar su cuerno en forma amenazadora. Discordia se acercó sin miedo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Rey Sombra?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, espíritu del caos? — preguntó el Rey Sombra sin bajar la guardia.

—Tu ayuda por supuesto. Me parece que tenemos un enemigo en común, las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Qué no una de ellas frustró tu glorioso regreso como regidor del Imperio de Cristal?

Sombra le hizo una señal para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

—He encontrado a un guerrero lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerle frente a Celestia con toda su guardia e incluso a esas portadoras — siguió Discordia. — El problema es que de momento está del lado de ella, y es demasiado fuerte para dejarse manipular fácilmente. Ni tú ni yo podemos hacerlo solos, pero si unimos fuerzas, el guerrero más poderoso que Equestria ha visto jamás se pondrá de parte nuestra y cada quien tendrá lo que desea. Tú, tu imperio y yo el caos.

—¿Qué clase de guerrero puede hacerle frente a alguien como Celestia? — preguntó Sombra sin creerle del todo a Discordia.

—Un perdido guerrero del Ki — explicó el monstruo.

Tras reflexionar unos breves instantes, Sombra aceptó la propuesta de Discordia.

—Tal vez te ayude, tal vez no. Primero veré por mí mismo el poder del supuesto guerrero del Ki. Si es verdad que tiene suficiente poder para derrotar a esas niñas, uniré fuerzas contigo. Pero escúchame bien: si considero que el tal guerrero es demasiado para nosotros, también estarás por tu cuenta.

Discordia hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza para demostrarle a Sombra que estaba de acuerdo. Ya tenía la estrategia, sólo sería cuestión que Sombra se convenciera del enorme poder del joven poni y siguiendo su plan, el Gran Saiyaman sería la clave para poner en su lugar a aquellas que lo desafiaron. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, no suelo dejar comentarios finales pero hoy hago la excepción. Al principio pensé en dejar a Discordia como villano principal, pero luego vi el cap del Imperio de Cristal y me encantó Sombra, así pues él ha aparecido aquí.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Ahora sólo me queda decir mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Ki como potencializador de la magia**

Era otro día en Sweet Apple Acres. Como siempre, la familia Apple desayunaba junto con Gohan y Videl para comenzar su rutina diaria lo más pronto posible. Apple Bloom se entretuvo bastante con la avena de su abuela, pero pronto reaccionó y descubrió que ya era muy tarde para la escuela. Muy apurada miró a su hermana y a sus profesores.

—Por favor Applejack, señor Gohan, señorita Videl... ¿puedo irme volando a la escuela? Ya es muy tarde y tardaré mucho aun si corro y...

—Pues no sé Apple Bloom — dijo su hermana confundida. — ¿Tú qué dices, Gohan?

Tras devorar otra manzana, Gohan se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí está bien. Volar no es peligroso, a diferencia de las demás técnicas.

—Adelante, te conviene practicar para seguir entrenando — le animó Videl.

Muy agradecida, Apple Bloom levantó el vuelo y salió a toda velocidad de la propiedad de su familia. La abuela Smith no dijo nada y comenzó a retirar los platos de la mesa.

—Tardaremos un rato en acostumbrarnos, ¿no crees Big Mac?

—Síp — dijo el semental tranquilamente.

—Sí bueno, muchas gracias por dejarla seguir con el entrenamiento Applejack — le dijo Videl. — Se alegró mucho cuando supo que podíamos seguir enseñándole cosas nuevas.

Applejack asintió.

—Confío en ustedes. Pero ahora es el momento de ponernos a trabajar, recuerden que hay montones de manzanas que cosechar.

Los dos peones asintieron y comenzaron con sus labores. Videl cosechaba junto con Applejack, golpeando los árboles, aunque ahora también volaba sobre las copas haciéndolas caer con más eficiencia. Gohan se encargaba de echarle una mano a Big Mac con las tareas pesadas; gracias a que ahora todos en la familia sabían su procedencia, no tenía que ocultar su gran fuerza y se limitaba menos. Habían llegado a ser muy apreciados por todos, sobre todo por la pequeña que seguía entusiasta su entrenamiento.

* * *

En la escuela, todo se encontraba muy animado, ya sea hablando del combate de las Crussaders hasta de la aparición del nuevo gran héroe de Equestria, el Gran Saiyaman. Y al igual que en el estadio, no faltó el que conectara a las niñas con él. Estaban todos en plena discusión cuando la señorita Cherrylee llegó y tuvieron que entrar a clase.

—Oigan, pero las tres campeonas del Budokai Tenkaichi aún no se presentan — dijo Diamond Tiara muy seria. — Sólo por ser las campeonas no deberían de hacernos esperar.

La maestra iba a respondes cuando las tres Crussaders aterrizaron apenas.

—Uf, creí que no lo lograría — dijo Apple Bloom.

—Bueno, a mí me dio por practicar usando mis alas — comentó Scootaloo, — pero resulta que soy más lenta que con mi Ki. Tal vez fue mala idea aprender a usar el Ki antes que las alas para un pegaso.

Sweetie Bell se rio.

—Bueno, yo usé mi Ki para ver si podía llegar más rápido, así que me retrasé apropósito. Es genial tener habilidades especiales.

Las tres se rieron, tanto que no se dieron cuenta del silencio que reinaba en todos sus compañeros de clase.

—Este... ¿sí? — preguntó Sweetie Bell a sus compañeros al notar que las miraban fijamente.

Entonces estallaron en gritos de felicitación.

—Fue excelente, lo mejor que haya visto en mi vida — dijo Snails. — ¿Cómo le hacen para volar sin magia o sin alas?

—¿Es verdad que fueron entrenadas por el Gran Saiyaman? — preguntó Snips.

Las Crussaders retrocedieron mientras eran acosadas con todo tipo de preguntas sobre su entrenamiento, sobre el torneo, sobre el Gran Saiyaman. Entonces la señorita Cherrylee tuvo que poner el orden mandando a callar a todos diciendo que ya era de clases. A regañadientes, accedieron y entraron. Entonces Silver Spoon se fijó en las Cutie Marks de las Crussaders.

—¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó muy seria. — Nunca había visto unas Cutie Marks semejantes.

Otra vez silencio. Las Crussaders se miraron como riendo y modelaron sus Cutie Marks.

—Es fácil — dijo Apple Bloom. — La mía representa el Ma-Sen-Ko o cañón de energía, fue la primera técnica de Ki que usamos durante el torneo.

—La mía los discos de energía — siguió Sweetie Bell. — Una técnica muy buena si lo que quieres es deshacerte de muchos blancos a la vez en poco tiempo. Soy muy buena en eso.

—Y lo mío es el Kame Hame Ha — finalizó Scootaloo. — Una técnica más poderosa, aunque un poco más lenta que las demás.

Todos se miraron confundidos. Entonces la señorita Cherrylee les sonrió.

—Bueno, dieron un espectáculo excelente durante el torneo. ¿Por qué no nos muestran a todos el poder de sus técnicas de artes marciales?

Scootaloo se excusó por las demás.

—Lo sentimos señorita Cherrylee, pero nuestro maestro nos hizo prometer que no usaríamos esas técnicas a menos que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, o bien estemos peleando con alguien a nuestro nivel.

—Porque son técnicas realmente destructivas — agregó Apple Bloom. — Ustedes vieron el desastre que hicimos en la plataforma durante el Budokai Tenkaichi.

Nadie insistió más, de hecho, recordaban a la perfección lo aterrados que estaban durante el combate viendo a sus compañeras tener un poder tan grande que hizo pedazos la mejor plataforma de toda Equestria, diseñada para aguantar todo tipo de desastres naturales. Finalmente entraron a clases y se olvidaron del asunto.

* * *

Gohan se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo y aceptó de buena gana la botella de agua que le pasó Applejack. Videl se roció la cabeza con agua y luego bebió alegremente.

—Eso es todo por hoy — dijo Applejack. — Pueden descansar ahora.

—Estos días han sido un poco menos pesados que el resto — mencionó Gohan recargándose contra un árbol.

—Pues sí — reconoció Applejack. — Pero dentro de muy poco llegarán los días más pesados del año, la venta anual de sidra. Casi nunca logramos cubrir toda la demanda, pero con su ayuda seguramente avanzaremos más que otros años.

—No hay problema señorita Applejack — le respondió Gohan contento de no haber aceptado la oferta de Celestia. Si podía hacer algo para ayudar a quienes lo acogieron, lo haría con gusto.

Videl compartía su sentimiento, aunque también se preocupaba. Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano tendrían que partir; ya sea por la intervención de Celestia o la de sus amigos y familia en su propio mundo. Y mientras más cercanos se hicieran a esas ponis, más difícil sería dejarlas. Aunque de momento sólo quería ayudar y disfrutar del tiempo que pasaran en Equestria junto a Gohan; además el lugar se había hecho más interesante ahora que un monstruo legendario andaba tras los poderes de su novio.

Gohan miró el reloj de su muñeca (que también contenía su traje de Gran Saiyaman).

—Bueno — dijo. — Todavía falta para el entrenamiento de las niñas. Voy a la biblioteca.

Videl lo despidió y voló hacia su cobertizo a darle un poco de mantenimiento de rutina al helicóptero, no quería que lo perjudicara la falta de uso. Gohan caminó por las calles saludando a todo el mundo hasta que llegó a la biblioteca.

—Hola Spike — saludó al dragón cuando abrió la puerta. — Vine a devolver el libro que me prestaron.

—Hola Gohan, pasa adelante y perdona el desorden — se excusó por adelantado el dragón cuando el chico entró.

Twillight se encontraba bastante alterada buscando y rebuscando entre sus libreras. En su frenesí golpeó una de tantas y ésta estuvo por caer sobre ella cuando Gohan la detuvo con su fuerza.

—Señorita Twillight, debería de tener más cuidado — le dijo el muchacho poniendo la librera en su lugar y disponiéndose a arreglar los libros caídos.

—Gohan, gracias — dijo ella. —Lamento todo esto, buscaba un hechizo que me ayudara a potenciar mi magia y... bueno, lamento esto.

—Y algo así pasa cada semana — ironizó Spike pasando junto a los dos y ordenando los libros también.

Twillight mejor lo ignoró y Gohan le devolvió el libro.

—Fue muy interesante esto de la historia de Equestria, señorita Twillight. ¿Podría prestarme el próximo tomo?

Spike se lo pasó, pues estaba sobre los libros que recién recogía. Gohan agradeció y Twillight gimió de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita Twillight? ¿Es tan importante eso de potencializar su poder?

—Sí — respondió la irritada unicornio. — No sabemos cuándo volveremos a enfrentar una amenaza, ya sea de Discordia o de otro. Debo aumentar mi poder mágico pase lo que pase. Dudo que lo entiendas Gohan, pero la magia viene de la fuerza interna de cada quién y debo aumentar la mía para aumentar mi poder mágico.

Gohan se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, no sé nada de magia pero eso de la fuerza interna me suena al Ki. En fin, disculpe la molestia, ahora volveré a mis asuntos.

Twillight dio un brinco, ¡por supuesto! El Ki, esa era la respuesta. Cuando se volvió, Gohan abría la puerta con normalidad, así pues había que aprovechar. Cerró la puerta de golpe con su magia.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Gohan confundido.

—Gohan — dijo Twillight acercándose con ojos suplicantes. — Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar mi Ki.

—¿Perdón? — preguntó Spike tras apilar el último libro. — Twillght, a ti no te gustan nada las artes marciales. ¿Para qué quieres aprender eso?

La unicornio se volvió a su asistente.

—¿Qué no ves Spike? Es como Gohan dijo, la magia se parece al Ki porque viene de nuestro interior, es exteriorizar nuestra fuerza vital, — se volvió al chico, — ¿no Gohan?

Gohan se encogió de hombros.

—Como dije, no sé nada de magia pero usted sabrá. En todo caso no tengo ningún problema; aunque si le enseño debe comprometerse a no usar esas técnicas a menos que sea necesario, por lo destructivas que son.

—No, no, Gohan — le dijo Twillight divertida por la equivocación del joven. — Lo que quiero es que te limites a enseñarme a encontrar mi Ki; y tal vez a volar, pero nada de ataques. Como dije, la magia viene de nuestra fuerza interna, y si aprendo a controlar mejor mi Ki, podré fortalecer mi magia.

—Ah — dijeron Spike y Gohan a la vez.

Twillight sonrió y Gohan prometió estar con ella en cuanto terminara de entrenar con las niñas.

* * *

Rainbow Dash volaba tranquilamente cuando divisó a su amiga.

—¡Twillight! — la llamó. —¿Qué haces?

—Ah, hola Rainbow Dash — dijo Twillight mirando hacia arriba. — Voy camino a Sweet Apple Acres, tengo que tratar un asunto con Gohan.

—Ah, ¿te molesta si te acompaño? Espero ver al menos una parte del entrenamiento de las niñas, en serio que son trucos muy interesantes.

—Claro, ven.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la casa club de las Crussaders, las encontraron en pleno combate contra sus instructores en el aire.

Videl esquivaba con dificultad los discos de energía de Sweetie Bell que parecía muy feliz de mantenerla en una posición desventajosa. Apple Bloom quiso aprovechar la situación atacando a Videl por detrás; pero para mala suerte suya, Videl la vio de reojo y dio una voltereta en el aire posicionándose detrás de la pequeña y la lanzó hacia delante con una poderosa patada. Varios discos de energía de Sweetie Bell alcanzaron a Apple Bloom que se cubría como podía. Y justo cuando la niña estaba a punto de reaccionar sobre dónde se había metido su instructora, ésta apareció detrás de Apple Bloom y le dio un gran golpe en la mandíbula que la elevó. Videl voló para posicionarse sobre la pequeña y una vez arriba de ella, terminó con una patada que la mandó directo al suelo, causando un hundimiento considerable debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Por otro lado Scootaloo no la pasaba muy bien tampoco, tratando de defenderse de los ataques de Gohan. La niña se lanzó hacia su maestro, que desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella dándole una tremenda patada sin medir su fuerza siquiera. Scootaloo salió disparada hacia Twillight y Rianbow, que saltaron hacia atrás asustadas. Se acercaron a ella para ver cómo se encontraba, y no era bueno: tenía quemaduras y se notaba que le costaba andar. Aun así la pequeña no se dejó intimidar e ignorando a las preocupadas adultas, se elevó hasta su maestro y cargó su ataque especial:

—Kame... Hame... Ha...

La onda de energía azul fue en dirección a Gohan, que se limitó a darle un golpe desviando el ataque hacia arriba, causando igual una explosión como de fuegos artificiales. Scootaloo quiso seguir a pesar que perdía altura cada vez más. Finalmente tocó el suelo. Gohan comprendió y bajó.

Sweetie Bell ya estaba vencida desde que Videl la lanzó al suelo, pues no se molestó en levantarse. Sólo Apple Bloom seguía en pie, tratando de defenderse de Videl, que le atacaba desde todos los ángulos posibles apenas dejándole a la pequeña tiempo de reaccionar. Finalmente terminó por aterrizar también y Videl junto a ella.

—Todo por hoy — declaró Gohan.

—Pero señor Gohan — dijo débilmente Sweetie Bell. — Todavía nos faltan treinta minutos.

Las otras dos la secundaron, aunque bajito debido a lo cansadas que estaban.

—No niñas, fue hasta demasiado — dijo Videl preocupada. — No se exijan demasiado, el descanso es igual de importante que el entrenamiento cuando practicas artes marciales.

Las niñas no dijeron nada más y se dirigieron a sus hogares despacio.

—Gohan, no es que quiera entrometerme en lo que no me importa pero creo que eso es pasarse — dijo Twillight preocupada. — ¿No se lastimarán gravemente?

Gohan se puso serio.

—Señorita twilight, cuando comencé a enseñarles a las niñas a controlar su Ki, ignoraba que en este mundo hubieran monstruos como Discordia que tratarían de apoderarse de mi fuerza. Pero bueno, ahora que lo sé comprendo que puse a las niñas en peligro al enseñarles lo que sé; y si es cierto que si aparece de nuevo Discordia yo daría mi vida para defender a las niñas, es buena idea que sepan defenderse en caso suceda algo.

—Además ellas mismas pidieron, o más bien exigieron subir el nivel — dijo Videl. — Sea como sea, tratamos que las niñas estén listas para cualquier eventualidad.

Twillight comprendió, así que no dijo nada. Rainbow también comprendió, aunque ella no se mordió la lengua.

—Muy bien ustedes dos, comprendo que hagan así las cosas. Pero si me entero que las niñas sufrieron algún daño yo misma los haré pagar, no me importa que Videl ya me haya vencido.

Los dos asintieron sin decir nada. Entonces Twillight recordó a lo que venía.

—Gohan, recuerda que dijiste que me enseñarías a controlar mi Ki.

—Por supuesto señorita Twillight — le dijo Gohan cambiando su expresión sombría por una sonrisa. — Siéntese y comencemos, recuerde que para lograr esto debe aprender a ignorar su entorno y concentrarse sólo en sus funciones vitales. La clave es ver más allá y encontrar ese soplo de vida, su energía interna.

Videl suspiró y remontó el vuelo mientras Twillight se sentaba.

—Gohan, yo me iré a Sugar Cube Corner a comer algo, ¿quieres algo?

—Tráeme un pastelillo de limón — pidió Gohan mientras se sentaba junto a Twillight.

Rainbow los vio meditar unos momentos y luego no pudo resistirse más y se posó frente a Gohan haciendo gestos, riéndose, contando chistes; nada perturbaba al joven. Luego cambió de objetivo: Twillight. Ella no aguantó mucho y rápidamente le gritó.

—¡Rainbow Dash, vete a fastidiar a otro! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar mi búsqueda de paz interna?

La pegaso no dejaba de reír.

—Jajajajaja... Twillight me matas... en fin, de hecho no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Gohan es aburrido pero tú... tu cara vale millones.

Twillight iba a seguir gritando cuando Gohan levantó un casco pidiendo orden.

—De hecho, la señorita Rainbow Dash es de gran ayuda — dijo él con calma. — Señorita Twillight, si quiere encontrar su Ki debe aprender a concentrarse ignorando todo el exterior. Ser una piedra como decía mi padre.

Twillight se relajó a regañadientes y siguió tratando de concentrarse a pesar del constante fastidio de la pegaso. Finalmente lo consiguió, poniéndole atención solamente a los latidos de su corazón. Rainbow Dash cruzó sus cascos delanteros como gruñendo.

—Ustedes dos no saben divertirse. En fin...

Iba a irse, cuando Twillight soltó una risita.

—¿Ahora qué? — preguntó irritada la pegaso.

—Nada — le respondió su amiga. — Sólo me imaginé cómo te verías tú aprendiendo a controlar tu Ki. No puedes estar ni dos segundos quieta.

Rainbow Dash apretó los dientes.

—Claro que puedo aprender eso del Ki cuando quiera — dijo muy molesta.

—Entonces aprende conmigo — la retó Twillight. — Si puedes quedarte quieta y meditar todos los días hasta usar tu Ki, te creeré.

—Humillarte es una cosa, pero dime qué puedo ganar con esto — dijo Rainbow encarando a su amiga.

—Dentro de poco comenzará la venta anual de cidra de los Apple — le dijo Twillight. — Si dominas tu Ki antes que empiecen, te prometo que te compro un barril para ti solita.

Rainbow Dash sacudió enérgicamente el casco de Twillight.

—Hiciste una apuesta amiga.

—Pero si gano tú me compras el barril a mí.

Rainbow no puso objeción y se sentó a meditar con Gohan y Twillight. "En serio que me es más fácil tratar con niñas pequeñas" pensó el chico para sus adentros.

* * *

Sombra vagaba por Equestria en busca de su víctima, alguien lo suficientemente tonto y ambicioso para aceptar convertirse en su peón para que fuera aquel poni y no él quien evaluara el supuesto poder del Gran Saiyaman. Había escuchado de los maestros del Ki y sus sorprendentes habilidades en los días antes de la fundación de Equestria, pero al igual que Luna y Celestia, jamás vio uno en persona.

Finalmente encontró a una joven unicornio con un corazón oscuro. Sombra la miró largamente y finalmente apareció ante ella. La unicornio retrocedió asustada, pero Sombra permaneció impasible.

—¿Quién... Quién rayos eres tú y cómo te atreves a sorprender a la Gran y poderosa Trixie?

Sombra se rio.

—¿Gran y poderosa Trixie? ¿Tan patética eres que te refieres a ti misma en tercera persona?

La unicornio azul retrocedió.

—Yo soy el Rey Sombra — se presentó el unicornio oscuro. —Y he venido aquí porque necesito a alguien que desee tener más poderes que cualquier otro unicornio en todo el reino de Celestia.

Trixie dejó de retroceder y abrió los ojos dispuesta a escuchar.

—En Ponyville existe un guerrero, un supuesto poni terrestre con poderes inimaginables llamado Gran Saiyaman...

—He oído hablar de él — gruñó Trixie. — Pero no puedo permitir que alguien así exista. Nadie debe de ser más grande que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

Sombra golpeó el suelo con sus cascos haciendo callar a la unicornio azul.

—¿Deseas poder? ¿Deseas ser más grande que todos en Equestria?

Trixie asintió tímidamente.

Entonces las sombras del Rey la envolvieron de inmediato llenándola de un poder como el que jamás había sentido. Ella gritó llena de euforia y oscuridad dentro de su alma.

—Ve a Ponyville y destrúyelo todo a tu paso, todo para atraer la atención del Gran Saiyaman y entonces veremos quién es más grande, si él o tú.

Trixie se inclinó ante Sombra.

—Existe una unicornio a quien también deseo eliminar — dijo Trixie. — Una unicornio que curiosamente vive en Ponyville. Su nombre: Twillight Sparkle.

Sombra apretó los dientes, por supuesto que conocía a Twillight, ella frustró sus planes de apoderarse de nuevo del Imperio de Cristal.

—Encárgate de ella también, es más... si me traes aquí su cadáver te daré incluso más poder, sólo necesito que acabes con esos dos. Nadie puede ser más grande que tú, pues ve y que se cumpla.

Trixie se inclinó, tardaría en llegar a Ponyville, pero llegaría. Llegaría y entonces Sombra podría ver qué tan poderoso era el Gran Saiyaman. Si vencía a fácilmente Trixie, a quien le había dado el poder de tres unicornios, quería decir que Discordia tenía razón sobre el monstruoso poder del Gran Saiyaman y valdría la pena aliarse con el monstruo y usar al guerrero para quitar a Celestia del camino. Pero si el Saiyaman era vencido, al menos estaba seguro que aquella que osó robar el Corazón de Cristal caería también.


	10. Chapter 10

**Trixie ataca:**

La noche se mostraba muy tranquila, perfecta para una buena noche de sueño. Había pasado tiempo y ahora Twillight ya era capaz de crear un aura relativamente aceptable hecha de su propio Ki; y para sorpresa de todos, también Rainbow Dash.

—Supongo que tendré que comprarle el barril — suspiró Twillight.

—Ni modo, una apuesta es una apuesta — le respondió Spike acomodándose para dormir. — Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para la venta anual?

—Un poco menos de una semana — respondió la unicornio acomodándose en su cama tras apagar la luz. — En fin, tengo que estar delante de Pinkie Pie en la fila si quiero cumplir mi promesa con Rainbow Dash. Buenas noches Spike.

—Buenas noches Twillight.

* * *

Gohan y Videl también fueron a dormir luego de una larga jornada de trabajo y los duros entrenamientos con las pequeñas. La temporada de la sidra de manzana sería en cuatro días y había demasiado que hacer; la abuela Smith se encargaba de seleccionar las mejores manzanas junto con Applejack, mientras que Videl, Big Mac y Apple Bloom se encargaban de la cosecha. Era pesado, sí, pero no tanto a comparación de los otros años gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos.

Apple Bloom era la más cansada de todas, pues se negaba a bajar la intensidad del entrenamiento a pesar de las recomendaciones de sus maestros; las Crussaders se preocupaban mucho por su amiga, a pesar que esta les aseguraba que podía con todo. En fin, de momento no había pasado nada grave y podían seguir preparándose para aquella famosa venta.

* * *

Cuando Trixie llegó a Ponyville pudo percibir la tranquilidad con que vivían sus habitantes. Quería usar su nuevo poder, quería poner en su lugar a Sparkle de una vez y para siempre, ¿pero cómo? Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en formas de atormentar a los habitantes de Ponyville que ahora no se le ocurría nada. Dio una vuelta por los alrededores cuidándose mucho de no entrar a al pueblo para no ser detectada por Sparkle, y cuando reaccionó estaba ante el bosque Everfree. Claro, ahí estaba la respuesta.

—Una osa mayor. Claro, la última vez la Gran y Poderosa Trixie fue humillada por una simple osa menor. Pero, ¿acaso Sparkle podrá contra una osa mayor? Justicia poética.

Entonces la temible unicornio juntó todo el poder que le dio Sombra y lanzó una poderosa sombra que se internó en lo profundo del bosque en busca de aquella criatura. La encontró en lo profundo de una cueva y antes que el animal pudiera reaccionar, lo envolvió con sus sombras.

—En verdad es enorme — dijo. — Pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie tiene más poder que cualquiera.

La osa mayor rugió con todas sus fuerzas mientras la magia oscura de Trixie poco a poco la transformaba. Perdió toda su razón, únicamente la albergaba un deseo de destrucción sin límites. Tenía que destruir, destruir aquel poblado que se alzaba tras el bosque. La osa mayor rugió y cruzó a grandes zancadas el bosque Everfree. Guiada por la magia de Trixie, la osa mayor llegó hasta Ponyville y rugió una vez más con todas sus fuerzas despertando a todos en el lugar.

El caos se hizo presente con todos los ponis huyendo despavoridos de sus casas de aquel monstruo, que era al menos tres veces más grandes que su bebé. Twillight se asomó por su balcón y soltó un grito ahogado.

—Una osa mayor. No puede ser...

—¿Qué hacemos Twillight?

—Te juro Spike que no tengo la menor idea. Oh, Celestia, estamos condenados — comenzó la unicornio morada en uno de sus clásicos ataques de pánico. — Las osas mayores no sólo son enormes, también son muy rápidas para su tamaño. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer — gritó ella comenzando a correr en círculos.

Spike, contagiado del pánico de su amiga, comenzó a correr en círculos también.

Nadie en todo Ponyville sabía cómo tratar una emergencia de aquellas, estaban demasiado aterrorizados.

Desde su cabaña, Fluttershy sólo observaba fijamente a la bestia sin decidirse, pero finalmente encontró valor para enfrentarse a la criatura usando su famosa Mirada. Esa era la única forma. Desgraciadamente el monstruo era demasiado violento y destrozaba todo a su paso, no había forma que pudiera acercarse y calmarla. Fluttershy estaba en dificultades, pero entonces Trixie se fijó en ella.

—Adelante — ordenó desde las sombras.

La osa mayor paró de repente y se quedó quieta. Creyéndolo su oportunidad, Fluttershy voló hasta la altura del rostro de la bestia y le lanzó su famosa Mirada para calmarla y obligarla a volver al bosque. Trixie se rio desde su escondite y su cuerno brilló a máxima potencia.

La osa mayor rugió enfurecida por el poder de Trixie y le lanzó un zarpazo mortal a Fluttershy. La pegaso se protegió como pudo, aun sabiendo que no sobreviviría de aquel golpe mortal; y debido a la velocidad de la criatura jamás podría esquivarlo. Estuvo esperando el golpe pero éste jamás llegó.

Cuando se descubrió los ojos descubrió que alguien detenía la zarpa de la bestia y ésta por más que tratara de aplastar al estorbo, no era rival para él.

—¡Es el Gran Saiyaman! — gritó Snips.

Todos comenzaron a gritar de gozo, el Gran Saiyaman, el nuevo gran héroe de Equestria estaba ahí para salvarlos a todos.

La osa mayor finalmente le lanzó otro zarpazo al Saiyaman con su zarpa libre, pero el guerrero lanzó un poderoso ataque de energía quemando la pata de la osa. La osa aulló del dolor levantando sus dos patas. Entonces el Gran Saiyaman se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el vientre de la osa e impactó con fuerza. La bestia soltó un gemido ahogado y se desplomó inconsciente sobre su espalda.

El Gran Saiyaman bajó del aire y al ver el público que tenía, comenzó con su rutia de siempre:

— No importa si son ladrones o secuestradores, desde algo muy grande a algo muy pequeño, yo jamás dejaré que el mal se salga con la suya. Soy el héroe que lucha por la justicia, soy el Gran... ¡SAIYAMAN!

Todos estallaron en vítores. Twillight, algo más calmada, bajó del balcón y se dirigió a la plaza donde se encontró con las demás.

—¿No creen que igual que Rainbow Dash, esto del héroe se le sube a la cabeza? — preguntó la unicornio.

—¡Oye! — se defendió la pegaso. — Al menos yo trato de conservar la dignidad, no como él que parece disfrutar de quedar en ridículo con sus poses.

—Báh, es de acostumbrarse — dijo Videl caminando hacia ellas. — Cree que es fabuloso, pero al menos no le hace daño a nadie.

—Pero sigue siendo un crimen contra la moda — se quejó Rarity. — Mañana mismo me dedicaré a hacerle un traje de héroe que al menos no se vea tan ridículo.

Videl se rio con ganas contagiando a todas. El Saiyaman por su parte estaba por volverse a su rincón en Sweet Apple Acres cuando un poderoso rayo lo golpeó. El guerrero cayó al suelo mientras la culpable caminaba tranquilamente sobre la osa mayor. Trixie finalmente se había revelado ante todas con un brillo maligno saliendo de su cuerno mientras sus ojos se tornaban verdes con rojo. Todos los presentes se estremecieron, pero más las seis portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, pues reconocieron los mismos ojos que el Rey Sombra.

El Gran Saiyaman se elevó de nuevo para estar a la altura de Trixie.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? — preguntó.

—Yo soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, y he venido por encargo del Rey Sombra. Él desea ver tus habilidades; pero más importante, he venido también porque mi archienemiga está en esta villa. Twillight Sparkle, cuánto tiempo.

La aludida se colocó en posición defensiva.

—Trixie.

—La última vez fui humillada por ti, pero ésta vez he incrementado mis poderes de forma incomparable. Voy a hacerlos trizas a todos ustedes, dejándote a ti de último, pues quiero que sufras lo más posible por atreverte a humillarte.

—¿Humillarte? — se defendió Twillight. — Me limité a salvar a mis amigos y a la villa que me acogió.

Como toda respuesta la unicornio azul le lanzó un rayo de magia oscura, que Twillight desvió con un campo de energía. El rayo impactó de lleno contra Snips, que se transformó en piedra. Twillight gimió horrorizada al igual que todos los presentes, Trixie sólo reía.

—Vamos Sparkle, sólo hay una forma de traerlo de vuelta y es derrotarme. ¿Crees que puedas?

Twilligth comenzó a correr en dirección a su archienemiga y ésta lanzó más rayos petrificantes contra varios ponis al azar. El Gran Saiyaman actuó rápido y lanzó diferentes rayos de Ki, provocando que la tierra se levantara en varios puntos y absorbiera el impacto. Trixie lanzó un hechizo diferente ésta vez, que hizo que Twillight se elevara por los aires y unas cadenas de energía obscura la inmovilizaran. Luego comenzó a gritar cuando éstas cadenas comenzaron a apretarse más y más contra ella haciendo sus huesos crujir. El Saiyaman se lanzó contra Trixie, pero ésta no parecía alterada.

—Acércate más, héroe, y te juro que haré que mis cadenas la destrocen por completo.

Gohan se quedó donde estaba, impotente y con ganas de asesinar a Trixie. Videl corrió hacia un punto desconocido y nadie la volvió a ver.

—Veo en tu aura que tienes ganas de matarme, Saiyaman — se burló Trixie. — ¿Crees que serás lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la destroce? No creo...

Las demás tampoco se movían, tenían miedo de no llegar a tiempo para evitar que su amiga muriera.

Twillight quería defenderse, pero el dolor evitaba que pudiera concentrarse para usar un hechizo. Lloraba, pero seguía luchando. Entonces recordó, ignorarlo todo, concentrarse sólo en aquel impulso vital... Usando la meditación del Ki finalmente logró llegar al punto que necesitaba y su cuerno brilló, para sorpresa de Trixie.

Ya liberada de las cadenas, lanzó ella un rayo contra Trixie, la cual lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Entonces una sombra se posicionó tras ella y la pateó hacia Gohan, que devolvió la patada lanzándola contra el suelo.

Todas se volvieron a ver a la sombra.

—Lamento el retraso, Saiyaman número uno. El Saiyaman número dos está aquí para echarte una mano — dijo Videl en su viejo uniforme.

—Es un gusto verte, Saiyaman número dos — le sonrió Gohan. — Ahora es el momento de encargarnos del mal que ha venido a perturbar la paz de este pueblo.

Trixie no contaba con esto. "Pero no importa, ahora les mostraré" pensó al momento que su cuerno volvía a brillar. Un temblor sacudió a toda Ponyville.

Miles de tentáculos surgieron de las profundidades de la tierra atrapando a varios ponis y comenzando a arrastrarlos. Los dos Saiyaman soltaron un grito y volaron contra aquellas cosas.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon fueron atrapadas por los tentáculos frente a Sweetie Bell, que se había logrado salvar con su vuelo. La pequeña unicornio sus piró y lanzó sus discos de Ki liberándolas en el acto. Subió lo suficiente para ponerse fuera del alcance de aquellas cosas y se dio cuenta que sus profesores y amigas habían hecho otro tanto.

—Esto supera mis expectativas — dijo Gohan. —Tenemos que salvar a la gente. Niñas, ¿están listas para su primer combate contra un enemigo?

—Nacimos listas para esto — declaró Apple Bloom.

Sin decir nada más, los dos Saiyaman se lanzaron a la acción. Tentáculos trataban de atrapar a Videl, cuya estrategia fue dar vueltas en el aire esquivando los tentáculos; haciendo diferentes tipos de acrobacias dejándolos enredados. Una vez volvió a subir, se dio cuenta que fue la misma estrategia empleada por Rainbow Dash. No se dijeron nada y volvieron a la acción. Mientras, Gohan y las niñas se defendían y liberaban a los ponis con las técnicas de lanzar energía, cuidándose de no dañarlos ni se atrapados. Uno par lograron atrapar al Saiyaman, pero éste se liberó al liberar todo el poder de su aura y siguió luchando.

Twillight miró fijamente a Trixie.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — preguntó a su enemiga.

—Llamé a las criaturas de las profundidades — respondió Twillight. — Un hechizo muy simple, pero imagino que no tienes las agallas de usarlo. Tu bondad es tu punto débil Sparkle.

Dicho esto, soltó una poderosa onda mágica que empujó a Twillight hasta lo más profundo de Sweet Apple Acres. La chica no quería darse por vencida, quería seguir, así pues se levantó y se lanzó contra aquella energía, que se había transformado en una especie de campo que no dejaba que pasara. Asustada, trató de usar su magia, pero era inútil, el poder de Trixie era demasiado.

El campo de energía crecía y se iba cerrando poco a poco convirtiéndose en un domo que encerraría a los habitantes de Ponyville para siempre. Las Crussaders, asustadas, levantaron el vuelo instintivamente y se pusieron fuera del alcance de aquel domo. Rainbow Dash también se elevó usando su gran velocidad y también se puso a salvo.

El domo se cerró.

Los dos Saiyaman seguían luchando contra los tentáculos, no podían concentrarse en Trixie. Estaban atrapados, no sabían qué hacer. La unicornio se fijó en ellos y una vez más empleó su magia expulsándolos a ambos del domo.

Gohan, enfurecido comenzó a lanzar ataques de Ki contra el domo, que sólo rebotaban sin hacerle daño. Trixie comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

—No importa qué hagan, únicamente un alicornio sería capaz de romper mi barrera.

Gohan gritó una vez más liberando todo su poder.

* * *

Sombra se sorprendió al percibir todo aquel poder a través de Trixie. Tal como le había dicho el espíritu del caos, ni Celestia podría hacerle frente al chico. Aparentemente su debilidad era la magia y su manía de proteger a los demás. Si conseguían moldearlo, la clave sería evitar que Celestia usara su magia para poder hacerla pedazos.

* * *

Gohan continuó golpeando inútilmente el campo de energía de Trixie, pero la magia oscura era una buena defensa contra sus poderes de Ki. Ella seguía riendo.

—Las criaturas de las profundidades no les harán nada si no se les ordena— dijo por fin. — ¿Qué pasa Sparkle? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te diré qué: tienes tres horas, no dos antes que les deja arrastrar a tus ponis a su hogar. No es suficiente para pedirle ayuda a tu querida maestra. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Dicho esto, la unicornio azul se desvaneció de la vista de los que quedaron fuera.

Al final Gohan se recargó contra un árbol, sintiéndose impotente. Videl se sentó junto a él a consolarlo al igual que las Crussaders.

—Maldición — gruñó.

Twillght no dijo nada tampoco, se sentía molesta y frustrada. Trixie le había ganado. Lloró.

Estuvieron así largo rato hasta que una conocida voz los llamó.

—¡Twillight!

Todos miraron hacia arriba, era Rainbow Dash.

—¿Rainbow? — preguntó Twillight. — ¿Cómo?

La pegaso bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento amiga. Fui débil y hui. Yo lo...

—Olvídalo — suspiró la unicornio. — Al menos es un consuelo que tú y las niñas se salven de la maldita Trixie, pero ni tú ni Gohan ni Videl pueden llegar a Celestia a tiempo y regresar. Demonios.

—¿Celestia? — preguntó Rainbow.

—Trixie dijo que sólo un alicornio podría romper el escudo — dijo Twillight deprimida. — Y tiene razón. Jamás podremos salvar a nuestras amigas.

Nadie dijo nada, estaba saboreando su derrota. Entonces Gohan se paró de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntaron todas sorprendidas por la actitud del joven.

—¿Qué no ven? La señorita Rainbow Dash también se salvó del domo, eso quiere decir que tenemos una oportunidad, pero sólo si nos damos prisa. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo lamentándonos.

—¿De qué hablas, Gohan? — preguntó Videl.

Gohan se sonrió.

—He estado entrenando Ki con la señorita Twillight y la señorita Rainbow Dash — explicó Gohan. —Y ambas tienen un aura del mismo tamaño, eso y también tienen la misma altura. Tal vez tenga una técnica de Ki que sí funcione.

Videl se quedó pensativa hasta que comprendió.

—¡Gohan es brillante!

—¿De qué técnica estamos hablando? — preguntó Scootaloo,

—Sí, dinos — pidió Rainbow.

Gohan se aclaró la garganta.

—Que quede en claro que yo jamás he usado esa técnica, pero mi hermanito y su mejor amigo sí y es muy útil; gracias a ella la señorita Rainbow Dash y la señorita Twillight podrán incrementar su poder por unos breves instantes.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Twillight emocionada.

Gohan asintió.

—¿Y qué técnica es? — exigió saber Rainbow Dash.

Videl se adelantó.

—La técnica de la Fusión.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Una nueva Princesa Alicornio ha aparecido, su nombre es Rainbow Sparkle!**

—¿La técnica de la Fusión? — preguntaron Rainbow Dash y Twillight, no muy seguras de haber oído bien.

Gohan y Videl asintieron.

—Gracias a esta técnica, dos individuos diferentes pueden convertirse en uno solo tras seguir una serie de pasos predeterminados — explicó Videl. — Los pasos se ven ridículos, pero créanme cuando les digo que el resultado es sorprendente. Yo misma he visto los efectos de ésta y les aseguro que el poder del nuevo ser creado es inimaginable.

—Sí claro — ironizó Rainbow Dash. — ¿Pero qué hay si no logramos volver a la normalidad luego de hacerlo, eh? No es por ofender Twillight pero no pienso compartir cuerpo y mente contigo lo que me queda de vida.

—Rainbow Dash tiene razón — dijo Twillight. — ¿Existe la posibilidad de no poder volver nunca a la normalidad?

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

—El único riesgo que puede haber es que hagan mal los pasos de la Fusión y sus poderes se debiliten en lugar de aumentar, pero se solucionará al cabo de treinta minutos, cuando acabe el efecto de la fusión.

Las Crussaders no dijeron nada, sólo se hizo un silencio expectante.

—Bien, lo haré — dijo Rainbow. — Si me aseguran que con esa técnica extraña Twillight y yo podremos poner en su lugar a la tal Trixie, cuenten conmigo.

—Y conmigo — dijo Twillight animada por el valor de su amiga.

Los dos guerreros se sonrieron y caminaron a una distancia de aproximadamente tres metros uno del otro.

—Haremos los pasos para que los memoricen — dijo Gohan. — Pero presten mucha atención, pues si lo hacen mal, tendremos que esperar treinta minutos a que acabe esa fusión mal hecha y no tenemos tiempo para andarlo perdiendo.

—Entendido — dijeron ambas ponis.

Gohan y Videl se pararon sobre una de sus patas traseras, mientras la otra era flexionada y era colocada sobre la primera. Luego colocaron las patas delanteras apuntando hacia lados opuestos con una pata debajo de la otra; ambos frente a frente como si se tratara de un espejo.

—Fíjense muy bien en la pose inicial, porque es vital que la sepan de memoria.

Las Crussaders hicieron lo mejor posible para aguantar la risa, mientras que la unicornio y la pegaso tenían la pregunta "¿Es en serio? Dibujada en sus rostros.

—Caminan tres pasos hacia su izquierda mientras cambian de dirección las patas delanteras — siguió explicando Videl — mientras dicen: Fuuuu...

—Y cuando están a dos pasos de su compañera tienen que flexionarse al otro lado, sin dejar de decir Fu y luego cambian de dirección y se tocan los cascos delanteros mientras gritan "SIÓN". Pero antes de realizar los pasos deben de asegurarse que su Ki esté a la misma altura. ¿Comprenden?

Las niñas no pudieron más y estallaron en risas. Twillight y Rainbow se miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar y mientras, las niñas seguían aumentando sus risas. Finalmente Twillight más roja que Big Mac, encaró a los dos guerreros.

—Entiendan bien, voy a hacer esto, pero sólo porque el futuro de nuestras amigas y todos los habitantes de Ponyville está en juego y los conozco lo suficiente para saber que no harían un chiste en un momento como este. Y menos uno de tan pésimo gusto.

Rainbow se volvió sorprendida a su amiga.

—Twillight no me digas que...

—Hagámoslo Rainbow Dash. Yo elijo confiar en ellos, ¿qué hay de ti?

Rainbow Dash se quedó en silencio unos instantes y bajó la cabeza derrotada.

—Pero porque tú lo dices — declaró enrojeciendo también. — Sólo repitan las malditas poses.

Y una vez más los guerreros hicieron el proceso frente a ellas, pero esta vez las dos ponis los imitaron. De no ser por la situación en la que estaban, y porque los dos estaban bastante serios, todo aquello hubiera sido considerado una broma de mal gusto, como Twillight señaló anteriormente. Tras tres intentos en los cuales las Crussaders no tenían fuerzas para seguir riendo, las dos ponis estaban listas según Gohan.

—Perfecto, pero por Kami-Sama que salga bien la primera vez — suplicó Gohan dirigiéndose hacia el domo mágico de Trixie.

Gohan se quedó congelado de pronto. Cuando las demás llegaron a ver qué sucedía, se dieron cuenta que Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack estaban frente a ellos, atrapadas igual que el resto por los tentáculos de las criaturas de las profundidades.

—¿Hermana? — preguntó Sweetie Bell con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Esto qué significa?

Rarity fue sacudida un par de veces por los tentáculos y luego miró tristemente a sus amigas.

—Trixie sabía que no podrían hacer más que ver hacia dentro durante nuestros últimos momentos — se lamentó ella. —Quiso que vieran nuestra muerte desde la primera fila.

—Váyanse todos por favor — suplicó Fluttershy. — No quieren ver esto.

—Sólo cuiden de las pequeñas — pidió Applejack.

Pinkie Pie no dijo nada, sólo sacudió su casco a modo de despedida.

Del otro lado del domo, Rainbow Dash apretó los dientes.

—Twillight, vamos a hacerlo.

La unicornio morada se posicionó y soltó su aura de Ki; su amiga la imitó. Las chicas no entendían que pretendían esas dos, sólo observaban el ridículo baile de las dos.

—Fu...

Pinke Pie comenzó a reírse, pensando que sus amigas le regalaban una última risa.

—¡SIÓN!

Una poderosa luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar haciendo que las otras se cubrieran los ojos como pudieron. Cuando sus ojos recién se acostumbraron al brillo sobrenatural, la luz comenzó a dispersarse. Todas abrieron la boca lo más que pudieron al contemplar a la extraña alicornio; parada majestuosamente donde momentos antes, sus amigas realizaban aquel extraño baile.

Era tan grande como Celestia, con ojos color violeta como los de Twillight. Su melena era desordenada, con los colores del arcoíris como la de Rainbow Dash, pero ésta parecía hecha de un misterioso material etéreo con luz propia como si se tratara de la melena de las Princesas Luna y Celestia. Su pelaje era de un color azul violáceo muy hermoso; y finalmente tenía dos Cutie Marks diferentes en cada uno de sus costados. Del lado derecho tenía la nube con el relámpago arcoíris de Rainbow Dash y del otro tenía las chispas mágicas de Twillight Sparkle. La alicornio extendió sus alas majestuosamente haciendo que todas se quedaran en silencio.

—No teman, mis pequeños ponis — dijo con una potente voz que sonaba como si Twillight y Rainbow estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo. — Yo, la Princesa Alicornio Rainbow Sparkle he venido a salvar el día.

Dicho esto, remontó el vuelo seguida de una estela de arcoíris. Los dos Saiyaman y las niñas la siguieron listos para la batalla.

Trixie se encontraba en la plaza principal de Ponyville cuando sintió aquel monstruoso poder. Miró hacia arriba, donde se toó con la furiosa mirad de una Princesa Alicornio.

Desde el aire, Rainbow Sparkle lanzó un poderoso hechizo que se manifestó como la Rainplosión Sónica de Rainbow Dash. Trixie soltó un grito cuando observó horrorizada cómo su domo se caía a pedazos permitiendo la entrada al enemigo. ¿Quién o qué era esta chica?

Rainbow Sparkle aterrizó seguida de los maestros del Ki.

—Ustedes vayan a liberar a los ponis de los tentáculos de las criaturas de las profundidades, Trixie es mía...

Los cinco obedecieron, separándose para cubrir el máximo terreno posible. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Rainbow Sparkle le hizo una respetuosa reverencia a Trixie.

—Por favor, ataca tú primero — le dijo cortésmente.

Trixie, furiosa por el exceso de confianza de esta extraña alicornio, comenzó a lanzarle rayos oscuros con todo el poder extra que le había brindado Sombra. No podía perder, simplemente no podía perder; y animada por este pensamiento siguió lanzando rayos de oscuridad que levantaban más y más polvo con cada impacto. Trixie se cansó y el polvo comenzó a disiparse. Sonriente se preparó para ver a su enemiga.

Rainbow Sparkle dormía plácidamente rodeada por un domo mágico. Abrió perezosamente sus ojos y bostezó pesadamente.

—¿Qué , ya me toca? — preguntó descarada. — En ese caso más te vale estar lista.

Trixie retrocedió asustada. Entonces Rainbow Sparkle le lanzó un potente rayo que impactó de lleno en el rostro de la unicornio azul. Un gran bigote apareció en el rostro de Trixie, provocando las carcajadas de Rainbow Sparkle.

—Te ves genial — dijo entre risas. — Déjame darte algo para que combine con tu nuevo look.

Una vez más la magia arcoíris de Rainbow Sparkle envolvió a Trixie y su traje de siempre fue reemplazado por un frac combinado con sombrero de copa.

Trixie, irritada, arrojó al suelo su sombrero de copa; de donde salió una langosta que se lanzó a pellizcarle la nariz haciendo que la descarada alicornio se riera más fuerte que antes.

—¿Sabes? Es una lástima no tener público en estos momentos. Realmente te sienta ese look...

* * *

Los cinco guerreros del Ki volaban sobre Ponyville lanzándose contra los tentáculos que tenían a los pobres habitantes del pueblo; lamentablemente tenían que recurrir a ataques físicos, pues podrían dañar a alguien si se ponían a lanzar energía. Era un desastre de proporciones mayores, debían de luchar con todo.

Apple Bloom volaba por los alrededores de la escuela cuando escuchó un grito de auxilio proveniente del techo. Se topó con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon que se habían refugiado en el techo luego de ser liberadas por Sweetie Bell. Les sirvió, pero en ese momento estaban siendo atacadas sin piedad por los tentáculos de las criaturas de las profundidades y trataban inútilmente de librarse de aquel horrible agarre. Entonces Apple Bloom tuvo que recurrir al Ma-Sen-Ko haciendo cenizas el tentáculo y voló para liberar a más ponis. Tenía una larga tarea por delante.

Gohan y Videl luchaban sin cesar contra los monstruos, golpeando cuanto tentáculo vieran y rescatando a sus amigos del pueblo. Muchos se habían refugiado en la alcaldía y los tentáculos intentaban de penetrar ahí. Gohan igual vio su oportunidad y los hizo cenizas lanzando pequeños ataques de energía.

—¡Saiyaman Número Dos! — Gritó él. — Trae a los que liberes a la alcaldía lo más rápido que puedas. Por favor, los habitantes de Ponyville no tienen demasiado tiempo.

Videl obedeció, abriéndose paso a golpes y patadas comenzó a hacer retroceder a los tentáculos y los ponis corrieron a refugiarse. Más y más tentáculos quisieron penetrar, pero ésta vez Gohan los detuvo con su Kame-Hame-Ha despejando el terreno. Las niñas comprendieron la estrategia y eligieron lugares clave para refugiar a los ponis:

Sugar Cube Corner, la Boutique Carrusel y la Biblioteca. Guiando a los ponis rescatados y deshaciéndose de los tentáculos de Trixie comenzaron a luchar a máximo poder. Finalmente estaban ganando.

* * *

Trixie en circunstancias normales se hubiera puesto en alerta y trataría de deshacerse de los intrusos, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de luchar contra una temible oponente que parecía que su único interés era jugar con ella. No importaba cuántos ataques de magia oscura enviara, el poder de la Princesa Rainbow era demasiado y no parecía hacerle ni cosquillas; mientras que la Princesa únicamente se enfocaba en usar tácticas humillantes más bien destinadas a ridiculizarla que a vencerla de veras. Trixie se estaba cansando, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no era rival para Rainbow Sparkle.

Cuando el último de los ponis se vio refugiado en los edificios clave, Gohan y las Crussaders subieron de nivel. Sin ningún poni en peligro de ser herido, podían usar todo su poder para exterminar a los tentáculos.

Cuando el último de los tentáculos estuvo reducido a un montón de cenizas gracias a las técnicas de lanzar energía, Rainbow Sparkle se elevó en el aire, colocándose por arte de magia un frac con sombrero de copa. Trixie se vio envuelta en la magia arcoíris y su bigote desapareció y una vez más su traje cambió a un vestido rosa con lentejuelas y un gran sombrero de plumas en la cabeza. Los habitantes de Ponyville salieron uno a uno para ver qué sucedería.

—Pasen, pasen potros y potrancas; yeguas y sementales. Bienvenidos al gran espectáculo de la Princesa Alicornio Rainbow Sparkle. Con mi poderosa magia y mi bella asistente, Trixie, haremos de esta una noche que Ponyville no olvidará jamás. Para comenzar, limpiaré el desastre de mi bella asistente con un solo movimiento.

El cuerno de Rainbow Sparkle brilló con toda su intensidad cubriendo Ponyville, limpiando todo lo destrozado por la batalla de los tentáculos y devolviendo a la vida a Snips; y finalmente, desaparecer a la desmayada osa mayor para devolverla al bosque Everfree.

Trixie no podía creer el gran poder de la alicornio. Finalmente ésta bajó y agitó su sombrero mientras los ponis gritaban y silbaban con admiración. Trixie no podía creer lo que pasaba, jamás se había enfrentado a alguien más presumida que ella; y lo peor era que sí tenía razones de sobra para presumir.

A través de Trixie, Sombra tampoco podía creer lo que veía. Esa alicornio, ¿de dónde demonios salió? ¿Cómo era que existiera alguien tan poderoso como Celestia?

—Y como mi segundo y último truco de la noche, el momento que todos estaban esperando: la desaparición de la asistente.

—No... espera... — suplicó Trixie.

Rainbow Sparkle hizo aparecer una caja sobre ella. Luego hizo aparecer varias espadas, que una a una penetraron haciendo que todos los ponis soltaran muecas de dolor. Entonces le dio una patada a la caja y ésta se cayó a pedazos revelando a Trixie sana y salva.

—¡Abra Cadavra! — gritó Rainbow Sparkle.

Gritos y vítores.

—Público conocedor, ¿alguien sería tan amable de brindarme un vaso con agua? — Pidió Rainbow Sparkle.

Carrot Top le acercó uno y ésta se lo pasó a Trixie.

—Bebe.

Asustada, la unicornio azul obedeció. El agua salió de varios agujeros que tenía en el cuerpo causando una vez más las risas generales. Rainbow Sparkle se quitó el sombrero y lo agitó una vez más. De reojo la alicornio vio la torre del reloj, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

—No cabe duda que la señorita Rainbow Dash es la personalidad dominante — mencionó el muchacho.

—A mí me recuerda a Gotenks — suspiró Videl.

* * *

Mientras, las cuatro principales tampoco podían creer todo aquello. Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy se mostraban preocupadas; Pinkie Pie disfrutaba del show y reía de buena gana junto con el resto de Ponyville.

—Ahora sí, — declaró Rainbow Sparkle. — La desaparición de la asistente.

La alicornio hizo aparecer una cortina frente a Trixie.

—Ahora la ven... ahora no la ven...

Una explosión arcoíris y Trixie había desaparecido de la vista de todos. Aplausos y vítores.

Los ojos de Trixie tardaron en acostumbrarse tras aquella luz. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en una montaña en el medio de la nada. Gritó, pero no había nadie para escucharla. Sombra levantó una ceja.

—En definitiva, esa alicornio es peligrosa; aunque le falta el temple y la prudencia de Celestia.

Todo Ponyville aplaudía y tiraba flores a Rainbow Sparkle, que se elevaba. Hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio y todos obedecieron.

—Gracias, muchas gracias público conocedor. Su Princesa está complacida de ayudarlos, pero es tiempo que me marche. Hasta pronto.

Aceleró dejando tras de sí una estela de arcoíris. Nadie pudo seguirla con la mirada; pero por la dirección que tomó se deducía que pasaría sobre Sweet Apple Acres. Las cuatro amigas no dudaron y se dirigieron hacia allá, seguidas de las Crussaders y los dos Saiyaman.

Alcanzaron a verla comiéndose tranquilamente una manzana en el fondo de los terrenos de Applejack. Saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza... y en ese momento, un destello cegador hizo que todos retrocedieran. Cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, Twillight y Rainbow estaban frente a ellas.

—¡Eso fue estupendo! — Gritó alegremente la pegaso cian. —Twi, hay que hacerlo de nuevo, fue excelente.

Twillight se sacudió el polvo.

—¿Pero era necesario humillarla tanto? — preguntó.

—Bueno, la mitad de la culpa fue tuya — dijo muy convencida la pegaso.

Iban a comenzar a discutir cuando Rairty tomó la palabra.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue eso? Nos asustaron a todas, ese poder no es normal...

—¿Pero pueden hacerlo otra vez? — pidió Pinkie brincando. — El baile fue muy divertido, aunque no tanto como los trucos de magia que hicieron. En serio que quiero volver a verlo y...

Applejack le puso un casco en la boca.

—¿En serio, qué pensaban?

—Pues salvar Ponyville, ¡Duh! — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Gohan y Videl salieron con ésta técnica especial y aunque tenía mis dudas, fue algo excelente. Todavía puedo sentir el poder de alicornio que tuvimos. Los treinta minutos más memorables de mi existencia.

Twillight suspiró muy cansada.

—Fue divertido, lo admito. Pero fue agotador; tardaré años en recuperarme de cosa semejante. Mi cuerno todavía está caliente de todo el poder que utilizamos...

Discutieron un poco más y se dieron cuenta que amanecía.

—Me pregunto qué dirá nuestra Princesa de esto — mencionó Fluttershy.

Twillight se levantó de un brinco.

—Fluttershy, todas... ¡por favor! Celestia no debe saber nada de esto. No quiero que piense que tratamos de reemplazarla como gobernante de Equestria. Por favor...

—Pero Twillight, es mejor que sepa la verdad ahora — razonó Applejack. — No creo que piense mal de ustedes, después de todo tú eres su alumna y Rainbow Dash es el elemento lealtad.

—La señorita Applejack tiene razón, señorita Twillight — dijo Gohan. — Es necesario que le diga a la Princesa. Si algo he aprendido en mis años como Gran Saiyaman en Ciudad Satán es que los secretos no duran.

—Twillight — dijo suavemente Rainbow Dash.

Pero la unicornio movió la cabeza impasible.

—No es no.

Todos se miraron preocupados, pero no insistieron más; aunque la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Entonces Rarity, para calmar las cosas, se volvió a Gohan y a Videl.

—Bueno, nos salvaron y todo pero no puedo permitir que anden por ahí vestidos de payasos. Vengan conmigo, diseñaré unos trajes para ustedes que sí impongan como verdaderos superhéroes. Por favor síganme y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Todos se rieron menos Gohan que todavía pensaba que su traje de Saiyaman era increíble; aunque siguió sumisamente a Rarity junto con Videl y las demás poco a poco los siguieron también.

Las únicas que se quedaron fueron Twillight y Applejack, que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de decepción.

—Twillight, en serio deberías decirlo...

* * *

**Bueno, sólo por aclarar: creé la personalidad e Rainbow Sparkle imaginándome cómo sería Rainow Dash si su especialidad fuera la magia y no el vuelo. De momento espero les haya gustado y los dejaré diciendo:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Campamento de entrenamiento:**

Videl abrió la puerta de su habitación tras los insistentes toques. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo la miraban muy emocionadas.

—¿Ya están listas para el campamento luego de la temporada de sidra, señorita Videl? — preguntó emocionadísima Apple Bloom.

Videl sonrió divertida y asintió.

—He estado preparándome desde la noche anterior, Gohan también, pero recuerden que no sólo iremos a jugar y a contar historias de fantasmas. Gohan quiere aprovechar para entrenar muy duro.

—¡Estamos más que listas! — dijeron las tres a coro.

—Por cierto, ¿Gohan ya se levantó? — preguntó Applejack acercándose por detrás.

—Sí — dijo Videl mirando hacia dentro de su cuarto. — Pero está... digamos que ocupado.

—¿Ocupado con qué? — preguntó Twillght, que iba junto a Applejack.

Videl se apartó de la puerta mostrando a Gohan posando ante un el espejo de cuerpo completo que les había regalado Rarity. Llevaba puesto un uniforme color negro con botas verdes, cuatro estrellas color verde también en el centro, y un casco negro con visor verde también, el uniforme de Gran Saiyaman que Rarity hizo para él.

—Yo jamás... ¡Perdonaré a los que trabajan para el mal! ¡Soy el héroe que lucha por la justicia! ¡SOY EL GRAN SAIYAMAN! Sí, con esta nueva pose dejaré a todos impresionados.

Applejack y Twillight pusieron sus ojos en blanco, las niñas sólo se echaron a reír. De no ser porque sabían que Gohan usaba su uniforme de Saiyaman para no llamar la atención sobre él; hacía tiempo que hubieran tratado de bajarle los humos igual que a Rainbow Dash. En todo caso Gohan se alegró mucho de verlas.

—¡Vaya! No me digan que se me pasó el tiempo, en un minuto estaré con ustedes, no se vayan sin mí — pidió el chico quitándose cuidadosamente su uniforme nuevo.

La única desventaja del traje de Rarity sobre el de Bulma, era que no tenía la facilidad de cambiarse con sólo tocar un botón. Y tras una breve pausa, se pusieron en camino para el campamento.

Applejack tenía la costumbre de acampar con Apple Bloom luego que terminara la temporada de la sidra, como un buen descanso para su trabajo duro; pero esta vez la pequeña había insistido en llevar también a sus amigas y a sus maestros, que tanto habían ayudado durante aquella temporada tan crítica. Y claro que aceptaron, pero gohan impuso la condición que tendrían que entrenar muy duro durante el campamento, ya que la temporada de la sidra los mantenía a todos tan ocupados que casi no pudieron entrenar. Las niñas aceptaron entusiasmadas.

Por su parte Twillight también se apuntó luego de unos días bastante cansados para ella. En primer lugar porque la Princesa Celestia llegó a Ponyville en cuanto se enteró que había sido atacado por una usuaria de magia oscura, y por supuesto también se enteró de la aparición de una misteriosa Princesa Alicornio que los salvó a todos. Fue un momento de muchos nervios para Twillght, pero al final se había salvado que nadie pudiera recordar bien el nombre de su misteriosa salvadora. Su segundo problema fue que Rainbow Dash la había obligado a acampar junto a Sweet Apple Acres para que pudiera comprarle el barril que habían apostado. Y finalmente su tercer problema era que Rainbow Dash no dejaba de insistirle que volvieran a probar la fusión, pues le había encantado el efecto. También a Twillght, pero su paranoia a que alguien las viera y le contara a la Princesa hacía que le diera largas al asunto. Finalmente accedió a ir al campamento más por probar la fusión en un lugar donde nadie llegara a molestar; así pues Rainbow Dash también se unió, así como Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y a regañadientes Rarity.

—Si ya estamos todos, avancemos pues — dijo Applejack dirigiéndose hacia el bosque donde solían hacer los campamentos junto a su hermanita.

Todos avanzaron rápidamente, menos Sweetie Bell, que llevaba una gran carreta con todo lo que su hermana mayor consideraba "absolutamente necesario"; pues era la única forma en que la pequeña pudo convencer a su hermana de acompañarlos. Gohan miró a la pequeña tirar de la carreta y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

—No te preocupes Sweetie Bell, sólo carga eso por treinta minutos y luego te reemplazará Applebloom y finalmente Scootaloo.

—¿Que qué? — preguntaron todas mirando fijamente a Gohan.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerden que vamos al campamento a entrenar. Esta será la primera fase, así que ánimo Sweetie Bell.

Las tres niñas gritaron de emoción ahora que cargar la carreta de Rarity se había hecho más interesante. Así pues fueron en marcha, turnándose para llevar el enorme cargamento.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Rainbow Dash ya los esperaba.

—¿Qué los hizo tardarse tanto?

—Ah, Rainbow Dash, deberías haberlo visto, fue el entrenamiento del siglo, las niñas se turnaban para cargar la ropa de Rarity y se cansaron mucho, y... — comenzó a contar Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba alegremente y señalaba hacia atrás.

Gohan llevaba en un casco el cargamento, con el peso agregado de sus tres alumnas que dormían plácidamente. Videl sonreía divertida.

—Y una vez más las pequeñas se exigen demasiado — dijo ella. — Gohan dejó claro que únicamente treinta minutos por potra, pero ellas insistían en seguir entrenando.

Gohan dejó el cargamento en el suelo ligeramente.

—Bueno, ahora hay que dejarlas descansar, más tarde seguiremos entrenando.

Las mayores se dieron por satisfechas, entonces Twillight se acercó a Rainbow Dash con un considerable cargamento de libros.

—Muy bien Rainbow, comencemos.

—No pienso leer en un campamento — dijo la pegaso cian mirando hacia los libros de su amiga.

—No seas ridícula Rainbow Dash, estos son los libros con los hechizos más poderosos conocidos por los ponis. Estaba pensando en que podríamos divertirnos un poco cuando nos convirtamos en Rainbow Sparkle.

—Ah — dijo la pegaso. — Eso sí me agrada más, pero primero acomodemos el campamento.

Twillght estuvo de acuerdo y levantó la primera tienda con la ayuda de su magia. Applejack mientras tanto se disponía a encender el fuego mientras Videl cortaba enormes troncos a patadas y Gohan los arrastraba alrededor de la fogata para acomodarse. Rarity igual apartó delicadamente a su hermanita y levantó la tienda con su cuerno; y más que tienda parecía una casa en miniatura, pero nadie le dijo nada. Pinkie puso la suya entre saltos y risas; Fluttershy también, ayudada por algunas criaturas del bosque.

Applejack seguía luchando contra las varitas cuando Apple Bloom finalmente se despertó.

—Hermana, déjame echarte un casco — dijo lanzando una pequeña cantidad de energía, que encendió los troncos casi de inmediato.

—Insisto que me costará acostumbrarme — dijo por lo bajo la mayor. — Pero bueno, ya estamos listas. ¿Comenzamos con el espectáculo del día?

Rainbow sonrió emocionada y se colocó en pose de hacer la fusión. Twillight sonrió también y la imitó. Ambas elevaron su Ki.

—Muy bien... Fu...

—¡SIÓN!

Ambas hicieron los pasos y avanzaban ya listas para convertirse en alicornio, cuando Gohan se levantó y quiso advertir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Frente a ellos se encontraba una alicornio con serios problemas de peso. Al igual que Rainbow Sparkle conservaba los ojos de Twillight y la melena de Rainbow Dash, pero ésta era del tamaño de un poni normal, y claro demasiado gorda. Pinkie Pie estalló en carcajadas, contagiando al resto en unos instantes.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? — quiso saber Fluttershy limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

—Oigan, dejen de burlarse. ¿No saben que están ante una poderosa Princesa Alicornio? Mi nombre es Twillight Dash y no permitiré que nadie se ría de mí...

Pinkie se acercó graciosamente y comenzó a tocar con su casco la prominente barriga de la alicornio.

—Jajajaja... bonki, bonki, bonki... ¿no rebotas de casualidad?

Más risas generales.

Rainbow Sparkle quiso poner a la poni terrestre en su lugar y usó su magia contra ella, llegando a aparecer únicamente medio bigote.

—Oigan, esto no debería pasar...

—Bueno, bueno — comenzó Gohan en tono conciliador. — Lo que iba a advertirle a la señorita Twillight es que la posición de los cascos traseros era incorrecta, los tenía cruzados en la dirección que no era. Como resultado los poderes de ambas se han debilitado.

—¿Y no pueden volver a la normalidad? — preguntó Rarity.

—En treinta minutos cuando acabe la fusión — dijo Videl como quien no quiere la cosa. — En fin!

Pinkie reía y miraba de todos los ángulos posibles a esta nueva alicornio. Luego miró fijamente a Fllutershy.

—¿Sí? — preguntó la pegaso, algo incómoda por la mirada fija de su amiga.

—Fluttershy, hagámoslo. Tal vez nos convirtamos en Flutter Pie o en Pinkie Shy. ¿O qué tal tú, Applejack? — preguntó volviéndose a la vaquera. — ¡Nos convertiremos en un delicioso Pie de manzana, Apple Pie, comprenden? ¡O hasta podríamos ser Pinkiety o Rarypie! ¡O mejor...!

Rarity sacó un cupcake de su tienda y se lo ofreció a Pinkie Pie que lo devoró muy feliz.

—Hasta que se calmó.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras, la alicornio con sobrepeso se frustró con sus trucos de magia fallidos y quiso probar suerte en el vuelo. Su velocidad seguía siendo impresionante, pero no tanto como cuando era Rainbow Dash. Aún así quería seguir acelerando, ver a qué tanto podía llegar, cuando se acabó el tiempo de la Fusión y Twillight cayó al vació.

—¡AUXILIOOOOOOO! — gritó ella.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba desconcertada el principio, pero reaccionó rápido y fue a salvar a su compañera.

—Twillight, ¿estás bien? — preguntó atrapándola a dos metros de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Sí, sí, gracias. Oye Rainbow Dash, la próxima que quieras volar, ¡HAZLO SIENDO SÓLO TÚ! CASI ME MATAS.

—Oye Twillight, tú tienes la mitad de la culpa de todo lo que hacemos, deja de culparme por todo.

—Sí pero...

—Basta — pidió Gohan. — Creo que lo más prudente sería dejarlas descansar un momento antes de volver a probar la fusión. De momento es el momento de entrenar con las niñas. Vamos, Cutie Mark Crussaders.

Las niñas intercambiaron comentarios de emoción y se elevaron tras sus maestros, para comenzar a luchar. Desde abajo las mayores observaban la feroz lucha, relajándose con un poco de té. Pinke por su parte comió otro cupcake y sacó dos banderines con los que se puso a brincar y a dar ánimos a los peleadores cada vez que caían. La niñas cayeron varias veces, pero para sorpresa de todas, también Gohan y Videl. Era evidente que se hacían más y más fuertes con el duro entrenamiento que recibían.

Finalmente cayó la noche, tras aquella pelea que duró bastante más que sus peleas comunes y una fusión que sí estuvo bien hecha. El problema fue que Rainbow Sparkle se puso a presumir y a fastidiar a todos con su habilidad tanto en vuelo como en magia. Por su parte las niñas admiraban la capacidad de la alicornio, que feliz recibía los elogios y hacía aparecer geniales fuegos artificiales cada vez que lograba hacer una proeza. Pero la fusión terminó y ahora era el momento de descansar tras un campamento nada común. Applejack se sentía algo dejada de lado, pero al menos Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo la pasaban bien con su nuevo maestro y eso era lo importante.

—Pero en serio, ustedes dos se pasan de molestas cuando se fusionan — dijo Rarity. — Cambiar mi melena a rojo, luego a verde y luego despeinarme... ¿en qué demonios pensaban?

—Y asustaron a todos los animalitos de por aquí — reprendió Fluttershy.

—Yo estoy feliz con mi barba y bigote — dijo Pinkie Pie admirando su peinado dado por la magia de Rainbow Sparkle.

—Sí bueno, díganselo a Rainbow Dash. — De defendió Twillight.

Raibow iba a responder cuando Videl interrumpió.

—No es culpa de nadie. La fusión amplifica todo. Desde lo positivo como lo es un gran manejo de la magia o del vuelo, hasta lo negativo como la tendencia a presumir por cada tontería. Imagino que también Rainbow Sparkle ha de tener una lealtad increíble, pues ese es el elemento de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash agradeció el comentario y la discusión no pasó a más. Entonces la pegaso cian hizo una macabra mueca.

—Ya que estamos aquí... ¿alguien desea escuchar mi historia del espectro que ronda por estos bosques?

Fluttershy saltó sobre los cascos de Pinkie, que la abrazó con ternura mientras las Crussaders se abrazaban asustadas. Entonces comenzó. Gohan y Videl escuchaban interesados, pero al final la historia no fue tan terrible, aunque a las niñas parecía haberlas asustados.

—¿Qué haremos si el poni avejentado se aparece preguntando por su herradura? — preguntó Scootaloo con un hilo de voz.

Gohan la animó

—No te preocupes, Scootaloo. Si se te aparece, únicamente le lanzas un Kame-Hame-Ha y el que se asuste será él.

Las pequeñas se animaron. Rainbow gruñó decepcionada.

—Gracias por aguarme la fiesta. ¿Alguien tiene una historia mejor que sí asuste?

—Yo tengo una — dijo Videl sonriendo.

Todos se acercaron a ella.

—Hace mucho tiempo, la galaxia era protegida por cinco poderoso dioses llamados los Supremos Kaio-Sama. Pero un día un malvado mago llamado Bibidi creó a un monstruo llamado Majin Bu, un ser sin la capacidad de razonar y cuyo único deseo era la muerte y destrucción de todo el universo... Los cinco supremos Kaio-Sama lucharon inútilmente contra Majin-Bu, tratando detenerlo pero él los exterminó a todos con una facilidad increíble. Sólo había una oportunidad y era que el mago, que no podía controlar a su propio monstruo, lo encerraba en un huevecillo cada vez que terminaba un trabajo. Tras encerrarlo, el Supremo Kaio-Sama eliminó a Bibidi, pero jamás se atrevió a tocar el huevecillo; pues el más mínimo movimiento podría hacer que el monstruo volviera a nacer. Y dicen que aún Majin Bu espera a ser despertado, para acabar con lo que había comenzado y exterminar la vida en el universo entero.

Todas se quedaron en silencio con el relato, algo extraño pero era uno bueno. Gohan se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—Pero Videl, creía que ya habíamos derrotado a Majin Bu — dijo inocentemente.

Se hizo un silencio expectante mientras Videl se llevaba su casco a su rostro en señal de exasperación.

—Un minuto — dijo Fluttershy. —¿Me están diciendo que esa cosa fue real?

Gohan asintió.

—Fue muy difícil, esa fue nuestra última pelea grande. Luego de eso nos hemos dedicado a luchar contra el crimen solamente.

Tras unos cuantos comentarios de incredulidad, mejor cada quien se fue a acostar.

Gohan y Videl se quedaron solos junto al fuego. El joven parecía deprimido.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó su novia.

—Más o menos Videl. Me es muy agradable estar con ellas, son grandes amigas; y también con las pequeñas; pero me siento... siento que quiero volver a casa lo más pronto posible y abrazar a mamá, a Goten y...

—Te entiendo. Yo extraño a mi papá, por muy molesto que sea pero hace falta.

Los dos suspiraron y miraron hacia el cielo estrellado de Equestria preguntándose cuándo podrían regresar a su hogar.

El campamento pasó rápidamente con las niñas entrenando junto a Gohan y Videl; al igual que Twillight y Rainbow Dash que habían aprendido a dominar los hechizos más poderoso jamás creados con el poder combinado de Rainbow Sparkle. Finalmente regresaron a Ponyville para volver a sus rutinas.

En Sweet Apple Acres, Spike los esperaba muy excitado.

—¡Twillight, todas, finalmente han vuelto! — gritó emocionado el dragón. — ¡Tengo increíbles noticias!

—¿Qué sucede, Spike? — preguntó Twillight ladeando la cabeza.

Spike le pasó la carta enviada por Celestia. Twillight la leyó por completo y luego se sumió en un profundo silencio.

—¿Y bien, cariño, de qué se trata? — preguntó Rarity.

Twillight sonrió tristemente.

—Es que... parece que la Princesa finalmente ha averiguado cómo enviar a Gohan y Videl de vuelta a su hogar y solicitan que vayamos a Canterlot de inmediato.

El silencio fue grande, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.

* * *

**Sí, bueno, este cap fue más de relleno y de acción lenta; pero no teman. Prometo que dentro de muy poco vendrá lo bueno. De momento sólo puedo decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**El regreso y lo que sucedió después:**

—Sean bienvenidos todos — saludó Celestia.

Gohan, Videl, las Crussaders y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía se inclinaron ante las Princesas.

—¿Entonces por fin hallaron cómo enviarnos a casa? — preguntó Videl emocionada.

—Así es — confirmó Luna muy orgullosa. — Yo misma hallé la solución en un hechizo bastante sencillo, pero amplificándolo de sobremanera.

—¿Cuál hechizo? — quiso saber Twillight.

—Un hechizo simple que sirve para enviar a los viajeros perdidos de vuelta a su hogar — respondió Celestia. — Luna fue la que sugirió usarlo como medio para enviar a Gohan y Videl de regreso a su mundo.

Se hizo un breve silencio, tras el cual Fluttershy no pudo aguantar más y abrazó a sus dos amigos hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Vamos a extrañarlos.

—Sí, no saben cuánto — dijeron las tres Crussaders uniéndose al abrazo, llorando también.

Una a una las amigas se fueron acercando a aquel abrazo grupal. Rainbow Dash trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero finalmente el sentimiento de despedida pudo más y comenzó a llorar junto con las demás.

—Harán mucha falta — dijo Applejack entre sollozos. — La granja ya no será lo mismo sin ustedes dos. Pero recuerden que cada vez que vengan, su cobertizo estará esperándolos. Es una lástima que Big Mac y la abuela Smith no estén aquí para despedirse pero estoy segura que también los extrañarán muchísimo.

—Ya jamás tuvimos nuestra carrera — dijo tristemente Rainbow Dash. — Ahora nunca sabremos qué es más rápido, unas alas bien entrenadas o el Ki.

—Eras un lector muy dedicado Gohan, siempre estudiando los momentos en los que no te dedicabas a trabajar o a enseñarnos Ki. Te extrañaré en la biblioteca — agregó Twillight.

—Recuerden: siempre habrán deliciosos cupcakes esperándolos sólo a ustedes en Sugar Cube Corner — anunció firmemente Pinkie Pie. — Por favor no nos olviden.

—Sí, acuérdense de mí cada vez que luchen por la justicia en esos magníficos uniformes que hice con cariño para ustedes — suplicó Rarity. — Y por favor, vengan a visitarme cada vez que se den una vuelta por Ponyvillle.

Gohan soltó un par de lágrimas y apretó a todas firmemente con un gran abrazo al igual que Videl.

—Jamás podríamos olvidarlas, gracias a ustedes nuestra estancia en Equestria fue una experiencia inolvidable — sollozó Videl.

—Vivimos muchas gratas experiencias juntos — dijo Gohan con una sonrisa. — Por favor nunca cambie ninguna de ustedes.

Tras mirar la escena con ternura por un buen rato, Luna miró a su hermana y tras una ligera inclinación de cabeza de ésta, trajo un antiguo pergamino, el cual abrió y se lo pasó a Twillight.

—Necesitaremos todo el poder mágico posible para realizar este encantamiento bien. — dijo Luna.— Por eso las necesitamos como portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía ¿Creen estar a la altura?

Las seis amigas asintieron nerviosamente. Sweetie Bell también quiso ayudar pero fue detenida por Celestia.

—Este encantamiento drenará gran parte de nuestras energías pequeña Sweetie Bell. No dudo de tu capacidad pero esta vez piensa en tu salud.

La niña no insistió más y Celestia miró a los dos viajeros.

—Gohan, Videl, un paso al frente. Pequeñas, por favor pónganse a una distancia prudente.

Obedecieron.

Las Princesas y las seis amigas tomaron aire y concentraron todo su poder. Al igual que cuando llegaron a Equestria, una cálida luz envolvió a ambos viajeros y sintieron cómo ésta entraba en sus corazones, buscando en lo más hondo de sus recuerdos el camino de regreso a casa. Entonces la Princesa lanzó un poderoso rayo de su cuerno hacia una pared vacía que estaba junto a ellos. La poderosa luz inundó el cuarto haciendo que todos cayeran mientras se cubrían los ojos.

Poco a poco el destello se desvaneció y los ojos de todos se acostumbraron. Celestia se levantó junto a Luna.

—¿Se encuentran todas bien? — preguntó la Princesa. — Es un hechizo que requiere de bastante fuerza.

Las seis portadoras de los Elementos se levantaron, estaban muy cansadas, pero estaban bien.

—Sí, estamos bien Princesa Celestia — dijo Twillight con buen humor.

Celestia asintió complacida y se volvió a Gohan y Videl.

—El hechizo busca en lo más hondo de sus corazones, para encontrar sus sentimientos y abrirles una puerta que los llevará directo con sus seres queridos.

Gohan y Videl se volvieron hacia la pared donde Velestia lanzó su rayo. Había aparecido una especie de portal que llevaba a un hermoso lugar, una especie de casa esférica en el medio de un precioso bosque. Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron al reconocer la montaña Paoz. Todas se encontraban contentas por sus amigos cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las otras criaturas que los miraban sorprendidos del otro lado del portal.

Se trataba de seres bípedos con cabello sólo en la cabeza y que estaban cubiertas por extraños ropajes. A juzgar por los tamaños y formas del cuerpo, se trataba de cuatro hombres (uno de ellos extrañamente de color verde), dos mujeres y dos niños pequeños. Fluttershy estaba fascinada con ellos, ¿qué eran? Por su parte Gohan y Videl sonrieron y corrieron hacia el portal.

Al cruzarlo, al igual que la primera vez que llegaron a Equestria, una extraña luz envolvió sus cuerpo y ésta poco a poco los comenzó a transformar. Sintieron cómo sus colas desaparecían de repente y sus cuerpos volvían a adaptarse a la forma bípeda. Finalmente sintieron que se hacían más altos para adaptarse a su nueva condición. Cuando la luz se disipó, ambos habían recuperado ya su forma humana. Las Crussaders y las mayores no comprendían nada; por su parte las princesas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Gohan miró fijamente a los seres que tenían frente a ellos.

—Este... hola, lamentamos haberlos preocupado pero finalmente hemos vuelto y... y bueno, hola de nuevo, familia y amigos.

—Sí, no saben cuánto gusto nos da volver a verlos — añadió Videl muy emocionada.

Se hizo gran silencio por unos momentos, entonces uno de los niños corrió muy emocionado hacia Gohan.

—¡Es mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano por fin ha vuelto!

Gohan corrió a abrazar a Goten y lo apretó con fuerza hacia sí mientras lo levantaba.

—Goten, oh Goten — dijo el muchacho mientras dejaba correr unas cuantas lágrimas. — Sí que has crecido, realmente has crecido mucho. No sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

—Hermano, te extrañé mucho — lloriqueó Goten.

A una de las mujeres se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y también corrió a abrazar a Gohan.

—Oh, mi Gohan ha vuelto al fin. ¡Hijo, no sabes cuánto te hemos buscado! Precisamente acabábamos de reunir las Esferas del Dragón para traerte de vuelta!

Videl miró hacia un hombre vestido con un Gi color marrón y que tenía un prominente afro y un frondoso bigote. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos y luego corrieron a abrazarse con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Es Videl! ¡Mi niñita Videl! — comenzó a gritar án muy feliz.

—También es bueno verte de nuevo, papá — sollozó Videl abrazándose más a su padre.

El hombre verde movió la cabeza secamente.

—Gohan, te ves bien.

—Usted también señor Piccoro — lo saludó Gohan. — Nunca cambia.

Piccoro esbozó una débil sonrisa, mientras Goku se acercó a Gohan y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hijo.

—Es bueno volver, papá — dijo alegremente Gohan.

La familia Son se fundió en un gran abrazo, mientras Videl y án hacían otro tanto. Entonces el último hombre que quedaba, uno tipo con el cabello en punta vestido con un traje azul de cuerpo completo, botas y guantes blancos se acercó malhumorado y zarandeó a Gohan.

—¡Tú, insecto! — Gritó impaciente. — ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE HAN ESTADO USTEDES DOS?!

Gohan sonrió tímidamente y señaló hacia el portal, donde sus amigas seguían viendo la extraña escena.

—Bueno, pues... este... en Equestria, la mágica tierra de los ponis — dijo Gohan nerviosamente.

El hombre lo empujó haciéndolo caer y luego miró fijamente a las once ponis que observaban todo aquello.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE MIENTRAS NOSOTROS ESTÁBAMOS AQUÍ BUSCANDO COMO LOCOS LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN TU ESTABAS DIVIRTIÉNDOTE CON UN GRUPO DE CABALLOS DE JUGUETE?! — gritó de nuevo el hombre.

Gohan estaba nervioso, no sabía que Vegeta llegaría a enojarse tanto. Finalmente dio media vuelta y se fue.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? — preguntó una mujer con el cabello azul y un vestido rojo.

—Pues a donde sea que no sea aquí. Es increíble, no sé por qué no se quedó donde estaba y nos dejaba tranquilos — refunfuñó el guerrero antes de levantar el vuelo.

Todos lo observaron alejarse con una gotita en la sien. La mujer de cabello azul se rio.

—Bueno, eso demuestra lo mucho que Vegeta se preocupó por ti, Gohan — le dijo la mujer ofreciéndole su brazo para ayudarse a levantarse.

Gohan tomó la mano de su amiga y se limpió el polvo.

—Este... bueno, gracias Bulma. ¡Uf! Creo que más tarde tendré que ir a disculparme con el señor Vegeta.

Bulma le sonrió divertida, cuando Goku llamó la atención de su hijo colocándole la mano sobre su hombro.

—Bueno Gohan, al menos preséntanos, ¿no?

—Este... sí. Familia, amigos, por favor permítanme presentarles a las amigas que Videl y yo hicimos durante nuestra estancia en el Reino de Equestria — dijo Gohan haciendo un ademán: — Twillght Sparkle,

—Un placer — dijo la aludida haciendo una reverencia.

—Rainbow Dash,

—¡La única y original! — anunció al pegaso.

—la señorita Rarity,

—El placer es mío — dijo ella haciendo una reverencia también.

—Pinkie Pie,

—¡Holis! — dijo saltando la alegre poni.

—la señorita Fluttershy,

Fluttershy bajó tímidamente la cabeza.

—la señorita Applejack que nos dio techo, comida y trabajo.

—Todo un gusto — dijo la vaquera guiñando un ojo.

—Apple Bloom, hermanita de Applejack, Sweetie Bell, hermanita de la señorita Rarity y Scootaloo. Todas ellas pidieron especialmente que les enseñáramos artes marciales y he de decir que se han hecho realmente fuertes.

—¡Hola! — Gritaron las Crussaders alegremente.

—Y finalmente las Princesas Luna y Celestia, gobernantes de Equestria. Ellas nos han estado ayudando buscando el hechizo necesario para regresarnos a casa.

Ambas princesas hicieron una reverencia. Milk se acercó e hizo una profunda reverencia también.

—Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, por ocuparse de mi querido Gohan.

Todas devolvieron la reverencia con amabilidad. Celestia sonrió.

—Si quieren traspasar el portal, no hay problema mis pequeñas ponis. Gohan y Videl cambiaron de forma porque esa es su verdadera apariencia, pero si nosotras cruzamos no habrá ningún problema — dijo Celestia con calma.

Las Crussaders asintieron emocionadas y corrieron al encuentro de su maestro, que las abrazó ahora con forma humana. Videl se unió al abrazo.

—A ustedes creo que las extrañaremos más que a nadie — dijo Videl. — ¿No crees, Gohan?

El chico sonrió.

—Cierto Videl. Niñas, prométanme que seguirán entrenando. Estén seguras que algún día volveré a Ponyville y querré ver qué tan fuertes se han hecho.

Las niñas sonrieron y se abrazaron más a su maestro.

—Pues cuando vuelvas no olvides que su cobertizo siempre estará ahí — dijo Applejack acercándose.

—Por cierto, este es mi hermanito Goten — dijo Gohan levantándose y acariciando el cabello de su hermano. — Mi madre Milk, mi padre Goku; mi maestro el señor Piccoro, Bulma, su hijo Trunks y el hombre que se fue volando era el señor Vegeta.

—Y este es mi padre, án — presentó Videl. — El campeón del mundo.

El hombre hizo una de sus famosas poses, haciendo que Pinke Pie se pusiera a reír como loca.

—¡Es genial! Son casi tan divertidas como las poses de Gohan haciendo de Gran Saiyaman.

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

—Por cierto, Princesa Celestia — dijo Twillight. — ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el portal?

—Por la cantidad de poder que usamos calculo que por lo menos otra hora — respondió la Princesa.

—¡Es tiempo suficiente para que nos cuenten detalladamente lo que pasó! — dijo Goku muy entusiasmado.

Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y así, Gohan y Videl comenzaron con su relato, enriquecido por algunos detalles desde el punto de vista de las ponis. Goku se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo en cuanto se enteró con cuanto esfuerzo entrenó a las pequeñas Cutie Mark Crussaders; así como Milk cuando Applejack mencionaba lo buen trabajador y dedicado que era. Entonces llegaron a la parte de Discordia y cómo el Gran Saiyaman lo había derrotado en pocos minutos durante el Budokai Tenkaichi.

—Todo eso está muy bien — observó Goku. —¿Pero no es algo peligroso el dejar las cosas así como así? Digo, ese sujeto puede aparecer en cualquier momento y causar un gran caos, y sin Gohan...

—En Equestria naturalmente lidiamos con estas cosas de una forma ligeramente diferente — dijo Luna. — Para sellar a ese idiota usaremos los Elementos de la Armonía. Además su principal objetivo es Gohan y la mejor manera de quitárnoslo de encima es alejarlo de aquello que tanto anhela conseguir.

—Pero aun así... — comenzó Goten algo pensativo.

—No importa, cada quien a su manera, Goten — dijo Trunks recargándose sobre su asiento. — Además ese sujeto no vendrá a buscar a Gohan hasta aquí, así que no tienes por qué asustarte.

Goten miró a su amigo muy sonriente.

—¡Es cierto Trunks, y si apareces seremos nosotros quienes le den una paliza! — dijo el niño cruzando sus brazos.

Todos miraron a los niños con ternura, cuando el cielo se oscureció de pronto. Grandes nubarrones color rosa cubrieron todo el cielo y comenzó a llover... una especie de lluvia color marrón.

Goten miró su mano, sobre la cual habían caído algunas gotas y la lamió.

—Oigan, ¡es leche con chocolate!

—¿En serio? ¡Déjame probar! — dijo Trunks imitando a su amigo. —Oye, ¡es cierto!

Pinkie Pie soltó un grito de felicidad y abrió la boca para recibir el precioso líquido. Gohan se levantó poniéndose en alerta, lo mismo que Videl y las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Las otras cinco también se levantaron buscando por todos lados. Finalmente la risa demente del monstruo las hizo mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Que no vendría a buscarlos aquí? — preguntó el monstruo entre risas mientras miraba fijamente a Gohan. — Así que esta es tu verdadera forma, Saiyaman. ¿O prefieres Gohan? No importa, lo que importa es que gracias a ti y a Celestia el caos se apoderará de dos mundos y no sólo uno. Un récord personal.

—¿De qué hablas, miserable? — gritó Gohan.

—De esto — respondió el monstruo concentrando su energía oscura sobre el portal, que poco a poco comenzó a lanzar energía por todos lados y a desvanecerse.

—¡Oye, ya basta! — gritaron Goten y Trunks levantando el vuelo para acabar con el monstruo.

Una neblina oscura los envolvió a ambos y los arrojó contra el suelo con mucha violencia. Bulma y Milk corrieron hacia sus hijos, que se levantaron gruñendo.

—¡Tú! — gritaron ambos a la vez volviendo a la carga.

La neblina decidió ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo con ellos envolviéndolos de nuevo, pero sin dejarlos caer. Ambos estaban como paralizados con esa neblina bailando alrededor de ellos. Y entonces comenzaron sus gritos de horror. Unas carcajadas demenciales se escuchaban provenientes de la neblina.

—¡Rey Sombra! — gritaron a la vez Celestia y Twillight.

El unicornio se materializó riéndose como desquiciado y arrojó a ambos niños de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez fueron atrapado en el aire por Rainbow Dash y Goku.

—¡Papá!

—Goten, tú quédate abajo con Trunks. Yo me encargo de estos dos.

Dicho esto, Goku soltó a su hijo y se lanzó contra el Rey Sombra.

—¡Papá, espera, hay algo que debes saber! — quiso advertir Gohan.

Pero era tarde, Goku ya estaba llegando con el unicornio oscuro, que lo lanzó lejos de sí con otra descarga de magia oscura. Goku sin embargo se incorporó en el aire y volvió a lanzarse. Chocó contra una especie de campo de energía hecho de magia oscura, la cual rechazó el golpe del guerrero.

—Ya veo, tus poderes son de naturaleza muy distinta a los poderes con los que suelo tratar — dijo Goku confiado. — Pero yo ganaré, de eso no hay duda.

Dicho esto, se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin.

—¡Prepárate!

Ni Sombra ni Discordia sabían qué significaba aquello, pero Sombra no se dejó intimidar. Usó su poderosa mirada sobre Goku, que no apartó la suya ni un segundo. Entonces la magia oscura de Sombra actuó. Goku paró en el aire y al igual que su hijo, comenzó a gritar horrorizado.

—¡No, papá! — Gritó Gohan volando hacia su padre.

Una explosión de magia oscura lo alejó del lugar. Discordia finalmente había hecho colapsar el portal y la devastación se expandió como una poderosa explosión. Tanto guerreros Z como ponis se vieron obligados a retroceder mientras tras la devastación, la tierra comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente. Celestia sintió cómo la poderosa protección que tenía sobre su Reino se diluía al crecer la expansión de éste.

Y con sus defensas debilitadas, Sombra podía hacer su movimiento. Gigantescos cristales oscuros comenzaron a aparecer por todos los alrededores. Luna gritó y con su gran poder lanzó una onda de choque que protegió al menos la montaña Paoz. Sombra iba a reaccionar, cuando fue detenido por su compañero.

—Es tan sólo una montaña, pronto nos encargaremos de ella. Ahora expandamos nuestro dominio en los alrededores.

—Mi dominio. Tú sólo pediste Caos.

Discordia no discutió y serpenteó en el aire mientras Sombra expandía su poder con cristales oscuros por todos lados.

* * *

Gohan abrió los ojos con dificultad. Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer dónde estaba. Entonces se incorporó para toparse con sus amigas ponis y sus padres, que lo observaban preocupados.

—¿Estás bien, Gohan? — preguntó Milk muy asustada. — ¿No te pasó nada malo?

—No es nada que no haya soportado antes mamá, estoy bien — respondió el joven. —¿Qué pasó con Sombra y con Discordia?

Twillight miró por la ventana tristemente.

—Bajamos la guardia y lo pagamos caro — dijo la unicornio. — Nos confiamos demasiado en que nadie se acercaría al castillo y bueno, usaron el portal que creamos para fusionar los mundos. Y la protección de Celestia cubre únicamente Equestria, al verse mezclada con tu mundo, esta protección se diluyó. No fue demasiado, pero lo justo para que Sombra hiciera de las suyas.

Gohan cerró los puños furioso.

—No conocía a Sombra más que por sus historias, señorita Twillight. Pero...

—Fue mi culpa, hijo — dijo Goku tratando de calmarlo. — Tú quisiste advertirme sobre sus poderes y yo no te escuché, tan sólo quería luchar.

Gohan suspiró y se dejó caer. Celestia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, preocupada.

—Sombra tiene el poder de hacernos vivir nuestros mayores temores. Por eso usted no pudo acercarse, además que como bien señaló, sus poderes son de naturaleza diferente a la que están acostumbrados a lidiar en este mundo.

Goku bajó la cabeza.

—Eso lo explica.

—¿Qué le mostró? — preguntó Rarity.

Goku apretó los puños.

—Me vi a mí mismo sobre los cuerpos de Milk, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma... todos los que amo y muchos más. En mi visión finalmente me había convertido en un monstruo y todos los que significaban algo para mí murieron en mis manos. Fue algo realmente horrible.

Goten se acercó.

—A mí me mostró cómo Trunks y yo mirábamos sin poder hacer nada cómo Majin Bu se los comía a todos y nosotros sólo podíamos mirar. Fue...

—Fue espantoso — le cortó Goku. — Espantoso, pero al menos ahora sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Luna miró hacia fuera y se puso a pensar. Nadie decía nada. Entonces Pinkie Pie sonrió.

—Sombra y Discordia nos ganaron porque trabajaron juntos. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer, trabajar juntas. Elementos de la Armonía, la magia de todas y el poder del Ki.

Gohan se levantó de la cama.

—Pinkie Pie tiene razón, el trabajar uniendo fuerzas es la única solución.

—Pero antes debemos saber con certeza a qué nos estamos enfrentando realmente — dijo Piccoro entrando a la habitación. — Sería una buena idea que las que saben de esto nos hablen antes de realizar cualquier imprudencia.

Celestia asintió.

—Así como ustedes deben de explicarnos con claridad todas sus habilidades, y ésta vez nada de secretos — declaró firmemente la Princesa mirando fijamente a Gohan. — Así que, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber o ya tenemos todos los datos?

—Falta saber más — respondió el chico. — Pero no soy sólo yo, mi padre, el señor Piccoro, el señor Vegeta, todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte. Y ustedes también, tenemos que saber cómo fue que derrotaron a Sombra y a Discordia la última vez. Hasta el más mínimo detalle cuenta.

Así pues todos se sentaron a planear su siguiente movimiento, pues la batalla que seguiría determinaría el destino de ambos mundos.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Comienza la batalla final!**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que los Guerreros Z comenzaron a contar su parte de la historia. Al principio Celestia creía que Gohan ya les había dicho lo más importante sobre su mundo, pero estaba equivocada. Lo más sorprendente de aquel relato fue la parte de las Esferas del Dragón, una magia tan poderosa que podía traer de regreso a los muertos; y les sorprendió aún más saber que todos los presentes habían muerto por lo menos una vez y que habían vuelto gracias al poder de las Esferas. Gohan se sentía avergonzado, pero nada de secretos era nada de secretos.

Luego les llegó el turno a las ponis, aunque su explicación fue un poco más corta ya que lo que había que explicar era la naturaleza de la magia que manejaban tanto los dos villanos como las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía.

—Chst — farfulló Vegeta. — Esto suena a un cuento para bebés y bastante malo. ¿Me repiten por qué diablos debemos de echarles una mano a los caballos de juguete estos?

Ignorándolo, Celestia se concentró en Goku.

—Con esa magia suya llamada Esferas del Dragón, ¿creen que puedan reparar todo el daño hecho por Sombra y Discordia?

Goku se rascó la cabeza.

—Yo creo que sí, pero creo que lo más prudente sería derrotar primero a esos dos, como siempre lo hacemos.

—Estoy con mi padre — dijo Gohan. — Por mucho que solucionemos el problema, mientras esos dos sigan cooperando no servirá de nada.

Celestia asintió.

—Efectivamente. Y por eso es vital que todos trabajemos juntos.

—Olvídenlo, no pienso rebajarme a luchar mano a mano con caballitos de juguete — interrumpió Vegeta indignado. — No pueden pedirle al poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajin que sea parte de esta ridiculez.

Harta de él, Luna lo encaró.

—Escúchame criatura maleduca: nadie te obliga a nada. Pero si lo que quieres es librarte de nosotras, basta con echarnos una mano. Mientras más rápido venzamos a esos dos, más rápido nos iremos de aquí.

Vegeta iba a gritarle, pero Luna siguió:

—Además, no tienes por qué mezclarte con nosotras. Como habrás notado, Sombra ha sembrado cristales oscuros alrededor de esta montaña. Con destruirlos habrás ayudado lo suficiente; y mientras mi hermana, las portadoras de los Elementos y yo nos enfrentamos al mal. Tú te libras de nosotras y nosotras volvemos a Equestria en paz. ¿No te agrada la idea?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. De todos modos los tontos seres que vengan de su mundo no son asunto nuestro.

Dicho esto, salió del lugar.

—¿Pero cuál es su problema? — quiso saber Rainbow Dash.

—Vegeta sólo está siendo él — dijo Goku divertido. — Pero tiene un punto a su favor, estas dos amenazas vienen de su mundo, no creo que sea correcto que nos involucremos.

—De hecho están en lo cierto — dijo Celestia. — El que vinieran aquí también fue por un error de nuestra parte, así que lo mejor será que nosotras nos encarguemos. ¿Les parece bien, mis pequeñas ponis?

Las seis portadoras estuvieron de acuerdo junto con las Crussaders; al igual que los Guerreros Z. Todos menos Gohan, que hizo una mueca.

—Papá, si no te importa, yo lucharé junto con mis amigas ponis. Hemos pasado mucho juntos, además parte de este problema se dio porque Videl y yo terminamos en su mundo.

—Está bien hijo, — le respondió Goku dando una seca cabezada, — si tus amigas están de acuerdo no veo por qué no.

Las ponis sonrieron.

—No me gustaría que fuera de otra manera — afirmó Celestia sonriendo también.

Gohan agradeció el gesto y se volvió a las Crussaders.

—Niñas, este tiempo que he pasado con ustedes se han hecho muy fuertes, más por su fuerza de voluntad que por el entrenamiento. Por eso quiero que vayan junto con Goten y Trunks a destruir los cristales del Rey Sombra. No conozco mucho de su mundo y mucho menos sobre sus enemigos, pero estoy seguro que Discordia tendrá alguna que otra sorpresa preparada para defender los cristales de Sombra, así que esta será su primera batalla real. ¿Creen que están listas?

—¡Por supuesto, señor Gohan!— gritaron las tres Cutie Mark Crussaders a la vez.

Complacido, Gohan se volvió a su hermanito y a su amigo.

—Se las encargo mucho, son muy fuertes pero no sabemos qué pueda pasar.

—Confía en nosotros Gohan — dijo Trunks cruzando los brazos. — Nada les pasará.

—Y cuando terminemos pelearemos todos juntos, quiero ver qué tan fuertes son las ponis que entrenó mi hermano

Las pequeñas también accedieron emocionadas ante la enternecida mirada de Goku. Y tras una rápida distribución de los objetivos, los guerreros volaron a la acción. Las ponis, junto con Gohan y Videl observaron a los guerreros alejarse y decidieron que también deberían ponerse en marcha.

Gohan cerró los ojos y se concentró buscando el Ki de Sombra y Discordia.

—No están demasiado lejos si vamos volando; y lo más importante es que siguen juntos — anunció el joven. — No tendremos que dividirnos.

Celestia asintió y miró a las portadoras, que ya tenían listos los Elementos.

—Bien, ¿cómo distribuimos a quienes no pueden volar? — preguntó Luna.

Gohan miró a Twillight y a Rainbow Dash.

—Ustedes pueden ir juntas, ¿no? Basta con que se fusionen. En cuanto a las otras... tal vez tenga una solución pero sólo cabrían dos.

—¿Cuál es la solución? — preguntó Luna.

—A mí lo que me interesa saber es a qué se refiere Gohan con eso de fusionarse — quiso saber Celestia.

Twillight se puso nerviosa. Estaba a punto de dar una excusa tonta, cuando Fluttershy le puso gentilmente un casco sobre su hombro.

—Twillight, necesitaremos todo el poder mágico que podamos conseguir.

—¡Sí! — Gritó Pinkie Pie. — ¡Además yo quiero ver ese baile tan genial otra vez!

—Cariño, su forma fusionada es al menos cien veces más insoportable que Rainbow Dash... pero los poderes de ambas aumentan al menos diez veces y eso es lo que necesitamos ahora.

—Twillight, por favor — dijo Videl.

Rindiéndose, la unicornio suspiró.

—Tienen razón, es sólo que... — miró a la Princesa. — Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, por favor no crea que planeo nada malo al hacer esto, es una técnica que Gohan nos enseñó porque teníamos que salvar Ponyville.

Las dos Princesas hicieron un gesto que entendían. Entonces Twillight se armó de valor y miró a su amiga pegaso.

—Hagámoslo Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso cian sonrió divertida y se colocó en la pose inicial de la Fusión al tiempo que Twillight hacía otro tanto.

—Fuuuuuuuu... ¡SIÓN! — Gritaron las dos tras hacer los pasos.

La misteriosa luz blanca volvió a inundarlo todo. Para cuando se disipó, ante las atónitas Princesas, estaba una nueva alicornio, tan alta como la propia Celestia con rasgos tanto de Rainbow Dash como de Twillight Sparkle. La extraña alicornio sonrió.

—¿Alguien ha llamado a Rainbow Sparkle? — preguntó muy confiada.

Celestia y Luna no podían creer lo que veían. Sabían de una extraña Princesa Alicornio que había salvado Ponyville, pero no se imaginaban cosa semejante.

—¿Eso es una técnica de Ki? — preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz.

—Aparentemente — contestó su hermana con una voz igual de incrédula que su hermana menor.

Rainbow Sparkle le guiñó un ojo a las atónitas princesas.

—Bueno, mis colegas alicornio, ¿no debemos ponernos en camino? — Miró fijamente a Rarity. —Con que insoportable, ¿no?

Y antes que la pobre modista pudiera hacer algo, la alicornio voló hacia ella a una gran velocidad y antes que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba sobre el lomo de la otra.

—Soy como dices, por lo menos unas diez veces más poderosa que Twillight. Y también mucho más veloz que Rainbow Dash. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Rainbow Sparkle comenzó a dar vueltas por la montaña Paoz para fastidiar (y marear) un poco a su amiga. Finalmente volvió a tierra.

—¿No nos poníamos en camino? ¿Cuál es tu otra solución, Gohan? Por cierto, yo llevaré a Rarity.

La pobre chica estaba demasiado mareada para discutir, aunque Rainbow Sparkle sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de las otras Princesas.

—Bien — dijo Gohan. — Mi otra solución es esta: ¡Nube Voladora!

Obedeciendo la orden, la pequeña nube se posó ante Gohan, que le señaló a Pinkie Pie y a Applejack.

—Nube Voladora, lleva a mis dos amigas con nosotros, por favor.

Las ponis miraron incrédulas a Gohan. El muchacho les sonrió con confianza.

—Señorita Applejack, Pinkie Pie, suban con confianza. Las dos tienen el corazón puro, así que no tendrán problema en usar la Nube Voladora.

—Bueno, yo trataré — dijo Applejack saltando sobre la nube.

—¡Wiiiii! — Gritó Pinkie Pie saltando sobre la nube también.

La nube se elevó para sorpresa de ambas ponis y luego, una vez todos listos para el viaje, levantaron el vuelo.

—Oye Gohan, tengo una duda — le susurró Videl al cabo de unos minutos. — Sabes cómo son Goten y Trunks cuando están juntos, ¿crees que fue buena idea dejar a las niñas con ellos? Lo más seguro es que se acerquen al combate.

El joven sonrió divertido.

—Cuento con ello.

* * *

Goten y Trunks en compañía de las Crussaders volaban en busca de un cristal que no estuviera en manos de los mayores. Por suerte eran tantos que no tardaron en hallar un área con suficientes cristales para todos. Goten se lanzó muy contento contra el primero que tenía enfrente, cuando fue detenido por su amigo Trunks.

—Oye espérate unos momentos Goten, ¿qué no te educaron bien en tu casa? Las damas primero.

Goten se sonrojó al tiempo que se reía nerviosamente.

—Tienes razón Trunks, además quiero ver qué tan fuertes son las niñas que entrenó mi hermano.

Trunks hizo un ademán a las niñas.

—Por favor.

—Muy bien — celebró Apple Bloom elevándose ligeramente y lanzando un potente Ma-Sen-Ko contra el cristal que tenía enfretne.

El cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos al recibir el poderoso impacto. Muy orgullosa, la poni encaró a los dos saiyajin.

—¿Qué les pareció eso? — preguntó muy orgullosa.

—Nada mal, nada mal — reconoció Trunks. — Gohan hizo un gran trabajo al enseñarles a manejar el Ki.

—¡Mi hermano es un maestro estupendo! — celebró Goten levantando los brazos.

Entonces les llegó el turno a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Bell, que comenzaron lanzando sus discos de energía para reducir a pedazos los cristales que se alzaban frente a ellas.

—¡Ja! — Presumió Scootaloo.

—Está visto que nos ganamos nuestras Cutie Marks — Gritó la pequeña Sweetie Bell.

Goten y Trunks aplaudieron, a lo que las Crussaders se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Muy bien niñitas, ahora es nuestro turno — dijo Trunks lanzando un gran ataque de energía contra uno de los dos cristales que quedaba.

Goten, por no quedarse atrás, destrozó otro cristal también.

El efecto fue inmediato, el oscuro y tormentoso cielo se tornó azul y poco a poco la energía maligna que había en el lugar se fue reduciendo hasta no quedar nada.

—Psst, esto es muy aburrido — se quejó Trunks. — Si esto es todo lo que tenemos que hacer no valía la pena salir.

—Te entiendo — suspiró Scootaloo. — Me gustaría que nos tocara un papel más relevante.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Trunks se levantó decidido.

—¡Lo tengo! Imagino que Gohan les habrá enseñado también a esconder su Ki.

Las Crussaders asintieron.

—Perfecto, entonces esconderemos nuestro Ki e iremos a ver al tal Sombra para que vea de qué somos capaces.

—¡Bien! — gritaron todos.

Trunks estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, ahora tenía más de un seguidor. Entonces Sweetie Bell soltó un gritito ahogado que lo bajó de su nube.

—¿Se puede saber qué tienes? — quiso saber Goten.

La poni señaló detrás de Trunks. Todos se volvieron justo para ver a un gigantesco monstruo, parecido a un dinosaurio pero con cinco cabezas surgiendo de él.

—Hasta que se hizo interesante — dijo Trunks tronando los nudillos. — Y hasta hay uno para cada uno. Esto será divertido.

Dicho esto, él y Goten se lanzaron contra una cabeza cada uno, pateándolas con fuerza. La hidra gritó de dolor y con sus demás cabezas quiso atrapar a los dos pequeños intrusos, que eludían sus ataques gracias a su gran agilidad. Entonces las cabezas que aturdieron al principio se recuperaron y trataron de tragarse de un bocado a Goten y a Trunks, que sostuvieron las mandíbulas de ambas con su prodigiosa fuerza. Dos cabezas se lanzaron con todo contra ellos, cuando los discos de energía de Sweetie Bell llamaron la atención del monstruo. La hidra rugió y se lanzó contra las ponis, que levantaron el vuelo y al igual que los pequeños Saiyajin, patearon cada una una cabeza aturdiéndolas al instante. Las pequeñas chocaron sus cascos como felicitación y siguieron en su jueguito.

Por su parte los dos niños Saiyajin también se habían librado de las cabezas que trataban de devorarlos y contraatacaron con poderosos ataques de Ki.

—Todos juntos, ¡ya! — Gritó Trunks.

Crussaders y Saiyajins concentraron su Ki y los cinco a la vez soltaron una poderosa carga de energía contra cada una de las cabezas, acabando así con la bestia.

—¡Estupendo! — celebró Apple Bloom. — Somos muy pero muy fuertes. Creo que ni siquiera Discordia se atreverá a poner a prueba nuestro gran poder.

Las Crussaders y los Saiyajin intercambiaron felicitaciones y demás, mientras eran observados a través de los que quedaba de los cristales oscuros de Sombra.

—Tus cristales han caído — dijo Discordia. — Parece que esas pequeñas tienen mucho más poder del que aparentan. Y lo mismo en diferentes áreas, los guerreros del Ki están haciendo un trabajo envidiable.

—Ya veo — gruñó por lo bajo el Rey Sombra. — En ese caso, tal vez sea el momento de poner en su lugar a esos supuestos héroes. Ellos no conocen la magia, es el momento de darles a entender el verdadero significado de ésta.

Entonces el unicornio oscuro se lanzó hacia abajo dispuesto a encarar a los guerreros del Ki, empezando por Goten, Trunks y las Crussaders, debido a lo humillante que resultaba el que niños tan pequeños fueran más poderosos que él. Discordia lo miró alejarse tranquilamente, cuando un rayo de energía pura rebotó contra el aura oscura del unicornio. No le hizo nada, pero fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

Resoplando y lleno de furia se elevó para ver quién era el responsable.

—Así que quieres poner en su lugar a los guerreros del Ki — escuchó una ya conocida voz. — Bueno, creo que tienen problemas más grandes de los que ocuparse antes, y me refiero a nosotros.

—Joven Gohan — saludó Discordia. — ¿Acaso vienes a someterte?

El muchacho se puso en pose de combate.

—No, hemos venido a vencerlos de una vez por todas.

Tanto Discordia como Sombra se pusieron en alerta al sentir la presencia de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, las Princesas... y sobre todo una energía muy poderosa que no conocían. O bueno, que únicamente Sombra conocía por lo que había visto a través de los ojos de Trixie.

—Esto se acaba aquí y ahora — dijo Rainbow Sparkle con voz autoritaria. — ¿Quién está listo para ser vencido por el poder de la grandiosa Rainbow Sparkle y estos otros?

* * *

**Y he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Sé que muchos esperaban más acción por parte de los Guerreros Z pero este fic está enfocado en MLP y en el buen Gohan. En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**La furia de Gohan y de Luna:**

—¿Rainbow Sparkle? — preguntó Discordia.

—"Estos otros" — gruñeron por lo bajo Applejack, Luna y Rarity (que había cambiado de compañera e iba sobre Luna).

Sombra permaneció impasible.

—Veo que has venido, alicornio misteriosa — saludó indiferente. — Es verdad que no contaba con tu presencia, pero eso no cambia nada. Los dos mundos serán míos y el espíritu del caos tendrá lo que quiere. ¿No suena excelente?

—No sé dónde habrás escuchado de mi grandeza y habilidad, pero suena a que te informaron mal — se mofó Rainbow Sparkle. — ¿Por qué crees que ganarás, estando rodeado de tus enemigos?

Sombra y Discordia brillaron con una poderosa aura maligna. El suelo comenzó a temblar y justo como en Ponyville los tentáculos de las criaturas de las profundidades surgieron, pero ésta vez estaban hechas de los cristales oscuros de Sombra y se mostraban más amenazadoras que antes. Gohan y Videl se miraron y se lanzaron contra los tentáculos. Celestia comprendió y en compañía de su hermana, lanzaron un poderoso hechizo contra los dos villanos, rodeados de su aura oscura. Las portadoras de los Elementos junto con Rainbow Sparkle activaron sus respectivos elementos y atacaron también. La poderosa aura de luz chocó con todo contra el aura oscura de los dos seres oscuros, mientras Gohan y Videl acababan con su ejército de las tinieblas alejándolos de las ponis.

—Es una suerte que sean de cristal — dijo Videl destrozando dos tentáculos de una poderosa patada. — Son mucho más fáciles de romper en pedazos.

Gohan no dijo nada, todo aquello estaba resultando demasiado sencillo y eso le preocupaba.

Discordia chasqueó sus dedos lanzando la segunda oleada de refuerzos, aunque no eran tan fuertes como hubiera deseado pues tenía que concentrar casi todo su poder en el campo de energía. Pero con todo, eran refuerzos realmente peligrosos: dinosaurios de la montaña Paoz.

—Esto no puede ser — se quejó Gohan por lo bajo. — Videl, trata de aturdirlos solamente. Estos son animales inocentes, no debemos de hacerles daño.

—Entendido — dijo la aludida lanzándose contra el dinosaurio más cercano (al que reconoció como el que estuvo a punto de aplastarla la primera vez que luchó contra el Saiyaman) y lo pateó entre los ojos. El dinosaurio se estremeció furioso y lanzó un manotazo contra el estorbo.

Videl lo esquivó por los pelos esta vez golpeando la articulación del brazo haciendo que la pareja de aquel dinosaurio rugiera y atacara con todo su cuerpo a la chica. Videl estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero lo esquivó a tiempo. Miró a Gohan y lo envidió, pues su problema principal era que le costaba trabajo el contener su fuerza para no lastimar demasiado a aquellas criaturas.

Discordia apretó los dientes mientras comenzaba a sudar tratando de mantener aquella energía que lo protegía a su compañero y a él de los ataques de sus enemigas poni. Sombra comenzó a reír como desquiciado.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — preguntó Discordia, agotado por el esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Sombra brillaron y fortaleció de sobremanera su aura oscura.

—Esto. Yo sabía que tratarían de destruir mis cristales oscuros. Pues bien, mis poderes se diluyen un poco para que mis cristales puedan mantener el aura de perdición y muerte en sus alrededores. Mientras más destruyan, más poder regresa a mí y más fuerte puedo hacer este campo de energía. Sus fuerzas acabarán tarde o temprano.

—O las nuestras — se quejó por lo bajo Discordia.

El aura de magia blanca comenzó a debilitarse justo alrededor de Rainbow Sparkle.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — gritó Celestia a su compañera alicornio.

—No... no sé explicarme — respondió Rainbow Sparkle. — No... no me siento bie...

Un destello de luz rodeó a la Princesa artificial haciendo que Twillight y Rainbow Dash salieran disparadas cada quien hacia un lado. Rainbow se estabilizó por sus alas y Twillight fue salvada por Gohan.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Todavía nos quedaban cinco minutos! — Gritó Twillight.

—La Fusión no es exacta — la tranquilizó Gohan. — Simplemente usaron demasiado poder. Descansen un poco y volverán a estar en condiciones de hacer la Fusión.

Dicho esto, depositó a la joven unicornio junto a su amiga pegaso y retomó el vuelo. Desde el suelo Twillight y Rainbow Dash observaron que su pequeña falla había cambiado las cosas y que las demás se separaban y se concentraban en eludir los ataques de los dinosaurios y las criaturas de las profundidades.

—¡Les haremos tiempo, descansen cuanto puedan! — les gritó Fluttershy.

Las dos amigas agradecieron el gesto y obedecieron.

—Conque Fusión — gruñó Discordia desde el aire. — Sabía que había algo extraño con esa Princesa Alicornio.

—No debemos permitir que vuelvan a hacerlo — dijo Sombra haciendo surgir dos tentáculos frente a las amigas y lanzándolos con todo contra ellas. Las dos saltaron hacia atrás cuando una explosión de Ki hizo retroceder a los tentáculos.

—¿Necesitas un casco, Rainbow Dash? — preguntó Scootaloo acercándose a toda velocidad junto con Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell. — Cutie Mark Crussaders artistas marciales, ¡adelante!

Las niñas se adelantaron y comenzaron a luchar contra los tentáculos junto con Gohan y Videl. Un dinosaurio, guiado por el furioso Discordia se adelantó para aplastar a las dos amigas, cuando Goten y Trunks lo derribaron de un puñetazo en cada ojo. Los dos pequeños aterrizaron frente a las dos ponis en apuros.

—¡Ellas dos no se tocan! — Declaró Goten muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Y qué harán ustedes para detenernos? — Gritó Sombra desde el aire. — Ya me enfrenté a ustedes, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme.

—Sí que hay una cosa — le retó Trunks. —Fu...

¡SIÓN, HA!

Un destello de luz y frente a Twillight y Rainbow Dash se encontraba Gotenks, listo para la acción.

—¡Ta-Dá! Es hora que ustedes dos se enfrenten al temible poder del gran Gotenks.

—Otro — dijo Rarity rodando los ojos.

Sombra y Discordia concentraron los ataques de dinosaurios y tentáculos de cristal oscuro sobre le pequeño guerrero, que comenzó a volar entre sus oponentes haciendo que los tentáculos terminaran por enredarse con los dinosaurios obligándolos a caer con gran estruendo. Uno de ellos, que era enorme, estuvo a punto de aplastar a Twillight y a Rainbow Dash pero fueron rescatados a tiempo por la magia de Celestia.

—¡Gotenks, usa tu ataque especial concentrándolo en esos dos! — Gritó Gohan señalando a Sombra y a Discordia.

—¡Entendido! — Respondió el guerrero fusionado y comenzó a escupir una especie de seres hechos de un material blanco bastante misterioso.

El niño comenzó a reírse cuando tuvo un ejército bastante considerable.

—¡Este será su fin! ¡El ataque kamikaze de los Súper Fantasmas!

—¿F...Fan... Fantasmas? — dijo Fluttershy poniéndose detrás de Pinkie Pie al escuchar la niño.

A la señal de Gotenks, los fantasmas se lanzaron con todo contra los dos villanos. Sombra y Discordia pronto se vieron rodeados por los extraños espíritus, que les hacían gestos y hacían cualquier cosa para obligarlos a salir de su campo de energía. Para la desesperación de Sombra, Discordia se puso a reír y a competir con los fantasmas para ver quién hacía los gestos más ridículos.

—¿Esto tiene que hacernos caer? ¡Pero si son tan tiernos y divertidos! — dijo el monstruo tocando delicadamente la nariz de uno de ellos.

La explosión de Ki tomó desprevenido a Discordia que se hizo violentamente hacia atrás. Sombra miró de reojo a los fantasmas que le hicieron un gesto de burla y se lanzaron todos contra la protección mágica de ambos. La explosión fue devastadora, obligando a todos los que estaban en el aire a bajar debido a la violencia de la misma. El resistir todo aquello fue una proeza para los dos villanos, por suerte mucho de su poder había vuelto al Rey Sombra y tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mantener la barrera. Pero...

—No podremos resistir otro ataque así.

—Tenemos que pensar muy bien en quién será nuestro objetivo principal entonces — gruñó por lo bajo Discordia. Esto se estaba poniendo mal, la balanza había cambiado ahora que sus oponentes sabían que su barrera no podría resistir un ataque de Ki tan pesado como aquel.

Se vieron obligados a evaluar a sus alrededores para ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento, cuando descubrieron a Gotenks justo tras ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con todo un ejército de fantasmas explosivos listos para un segundo round.

—Hola, pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escucharlos. Si me disculpan, este será su fin...

A una señal de su creador los fantasmas se lanzaron con todo mientras éste se refugiaba en el suelo. Los dos villanos estaban listos para recibir el golpe de sus vidas cuando Discordia vio su oportunidad y encaró a los fantasmas con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias, joven Gotenks...

* * *

Twillght se arregló la melena.

—Estoy lista.

—Ya te habías tardado — le dijo su amiga pegaso poniéndose en posición de Fusión.

FU...SIÓ...

Una devastadora explosión de Ki lanzó a las dos amigas hacia el centro de la lucha.

—¿Pero qué diablos? — preguntó Applejack mientras otros dos fantasmas de Gotenks se le lanzaban causando otra explosión que casi la aniquila.

—¡Hermana! — gritó Apple Bloom mientras era perseguida por otros fantasmas de Gotenks en el aire.

La pequeña estaba en problemas, su hermana mayor era fuerte y por eso aguantó aquel horrible castigo, pero ella... Por suerte para ella no sólo era hábil en el Ma-Sen-Ko sino también en la técnica de vuelo y pudo esquivar fácilmente a los fantasmas que la perseguían haciéndolos estallar uno contra el otro en una genial maniobra digna de Rainbow Dash. Las otras dos Crussaders entendieron el método e igualmente comenzaron a eludir así los poderosos ataques de Gotenks, vueltos contra ellas. Gotenks en cambio decidió desembarazarse de los fantasmas lanzando cuantos ataques de Ki tenía a la mano, igual que Gohan.

Desgraciadamente Gotenks había creado demasiados fantasmas y los guerreros capacitados no estaban en condiciones de salvar a nadie. Luna y Celestia comenzaron a lanzar poderosos rayos para destruir a los fantasmas, pero tampoco podían salvar a nadie más. Fluttershy era lenta, ni volando pudo eludir a los tres fantasmas que fueron con todo hacia ella igualmente derribándola y casi matándola. Pinkie hacía lo mejor que podía con la Nube Voladora, pero igualmente fue derribada dejándola inconsciente en aquel instante. Rarity corrió la misma suerte. Todas las seis amigas cayeron ante aquel ataque, infantil para muchos pero devastador.

Discordia y Sombra observaban desde el aire y rieron malignamente...

—No puedo controlar directamente a un semi-saiyajin pero sí que puedo apoderarme de sus creaciones — rio cruelmente Discordia. — Y por suerte hiciste muchas de estas cosas, joven Gotenks. Más que suficientes para el golpe de gracia.

Dicho esto, lanzó los fantasmas restantes contra las caídas. La brutal explosión fue casi mortal, era un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido. Celestia, Luna, las Cutie Mark Crussaders, Videl, Gohan y Gotenks observaban horrorizados lo sucedido.

—Ustedes dos... ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! — Gritó Gohan desde el suelo tras aquella horrible explosión.

La furia del Saiyajin se había desatado de veras, rodeado de una poderosa aura de la que incluso salían pequeñas descargas de Bio-electricidad. Gotenks, las Princesas y las Crussaders observaban aterrados la escena. Luna no podía creer qué tan lejos habían llegado los dos monstruos. Era cierto que sus seis amigas seguían con vida, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

Mientras, en el aire, Sombra reía cruelmente al ver todo el dolor que causó su compañero. Discordia reía también, pero estaba más concentrado en toda la furia que mostraba Gohan. La última vez que luchó directamente contra él le había dado la golpiza de su vida, pero ahora estaba furioso y sabía que podría matarlos a ambos.

Adivinando la preocupación de su compañero, Sombra colocó su casco sobre su hombro mientras la protección que los rodeaba cambiaba por completo.

—Esto Gohan, es otro tipo de protección. Sólo la Magia Oscura más avanzada podrá romperla. El ataque de ese niño sólo me hizo cambiar de estrategia, aunque ahora que tus preciadas amigas poni han caído, ¿qué podrán hacer ustedes contra nosotros? ¡LOS DOS MUNDOS CAERÁN ANTE MÍ!

Abajo, Gohan seguía liberando aquella horrible cantidad de energía cerrando los puños y buscando la forma de hacer caer a esos dos; y tanto Videl como sus tres alumnas temblaban de miedo ante su desconocida furia. Luna y Celestia se acercaron a las caídas portadoras de los elementos y trataron de reanimarlas. Las risas de Sombra aumentaron.

Entonces Luna llegó a su límite.

—Ya basta — dijo.

—¿Hermana? — preguntó Celestia asombrada por el cambio de su hermana.

Al igual que Gohan, una poderosa aura comenzó a rodear a Luna y Twillight, que era la más cercana a Luna, se despertó con el poder de la Princesa, que seguía mirando hacia arriba.

—Esto harta de estos dos, harta en serio — dijo la Princesa con una terrible voz que Celestia no creyó que volvería a escuchar; y Twillight tampoco. — Merecen sentir una pizca del dolor que han causado. No, no una pizca, una tonelada de dolor por cada pizca que han causado ellos.

—Hermana — trató de tranquilizarla Celestia, — por favor hermana, no hay por qué caer en la violencia. Siempre hay otros métodos sin necesidad de...

Luna le dirigió a su hermana una mirada que hizo que hasta ella retrocediera.

—Gohan, ¿qué harás si rompo su barrera defensiva?

—Los haría pedazos — respondió el Saiyajin.

Luna asintió complacida.

—Princesa Luna... — trató de llamarla Twilligth débilmente.

—No, no Luna. ¡NIGHTMARE MOON! — Gritó la pequeña Princesa volviendo a su Forma Oscura y lanzando un poderoso rayo de oscuridad pura contra la barrera del Rey Sombra.

La naturaleza de los poderes de ambos eran los mismos, pero la alicornio era mucho más poderosa que él y lo superaba en todos los aspectos. La barrera terminó por romperse por completo.

—Todos tuyos — dijo Nightmare Moon con una malévola sonrisa.

Gohan tronó los nudillos y se lanzó al ataque. Mientras, una a una las seis amigas recuperaban la conciencia. Los cinco niños corrieron a ayudarlas mientras Celestia se encargaba de Twillight. Cuando todas volvieron en sí, la desquiciada risa de Nightmare Moon fue lo que les llamó la atención.

La Alicornio Oscura miraba hacia arriba y parecía estar disfrutando en grande. Entonces las caídas ponis comenzaron a recuperarse, mirando hacia arriba para ver qué sucedía.

Fue igual que en Budokai Tenkaichi, Gohan lanzó un poderoso golpe al vientre de ambos, sólo que esta vez se escuchó claramente el sonido de los huesos al romperse. Desapareció y reapareció justo tras ellos golpeándolos otra y otra y otra y otra vez. No se molestaba en lanzar ataques de energía, la furia se había apoderado de él y su lado saiyajin mandaba obligándolo a hacerlos sufrir todo lo posible. Finalmente desde arriba soltó un poderoso Ma-Sen-Ko que los lanzó hacia abajo creando un enorme cráter en la tierra. Sombra y Discordia vomitaron un chorro de sangre-.

Gohan aterrizó junto a ellos con una mirada llena de odio.

—No son más que unos miserables asesinos, ustedes no merecen vivir — dijo Gohan levantándolos a ambos, a Sombra de la crin y a Discordia de sus cuernos.

Los ojos de Gohan mostraban una furia asesina, algo que no le había sucedido desde la batalla con Cell. Nightmare Moon se lamió los labios disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Sí, adelante... acaba con esos dos...

—¡Gohan por favor, no lo hagas! — Gritó débilmente Applejack. —Vuelve en ti, recuerda que la última vez que te dejaste dominar por tus instintos Saiyajin perdiste a tu padre ante Cell. Gohan por favor...

—Hermano — dijo Gotenks con un hilo de voz.

Gohan miró a su alrededor, observando cómo sus amigas poni junto con su novia, su hermano y su amiguito lo miraban presa del más profundo horror. Entonces se fijó en las Crussaders, que temblaban de miedo. No miedo a los dos villanos, miedo de él. Gohan soltó a los dos respirando agitadamente y dejándose caer de rodillas disminuyendo su aura de golpe.

—¿Estás bien, Gohan? — le preguntó Videl abrazándolo.

El chico temblaba.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes — le dijo Videl apretándolo contra ella.

Poco a poco sus amigas poni también se acercaron a él, para tratar de calmarlo.

—No te preocupes — trató de consolarlo Fluttershy, que se acercó cojeando. — Nadie es uno mismo cuando se enoja, nos puede pasar a cualquiera...

—Viste en peligro de muerte a tus seres queridos, cariño — dijo Rarity. — Tu furia es muy comprensible.

—Y nos sentimos halagadas de ser así de importantes para alguien tan poderoso como tú —le dijo Rainbow Dash.

Gohan soltó unas lágrimas.

—Esto... esto no debió pasar... mis poderes son enormes... por eso no puedo darme el lujo de descontrolar mis emociones. Por favor perdóneme...

Pinkie Pie se acurrucó más contra él haciéndole algo de cosquillas.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—No los mataste y eso es lo importante — declaró Applejack.

—Y por lo visto tu amigo Bu, o bien Kami-Sama pueden sanarlos y si no, tu padre nos conseguirá esas cosas que llama Semillas del Ermitaño — lo consoló Celestia también. — Tranquilízate, no pasó a más y los hemos vencido.

Gohan miró hacia sus dos víctimas y asintió aliviado. Se sentía un Ki muy débil de ambos pero estaban con vida y eso era lo importante. Finalmente las Crussaders junto con Gotenks se unieron al abrazo grupal. Todos estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba.

—Van a hacerme vomitar — se oyó decir a alguien.

Todos se volvieron. Nightmare Moon se alzaba majestuosamente frente a ellos con su cuerno brillando de poder acumulado.

—Es una lástima que este sentimentalismo barato haya acabado con una muerte tan merecida como la de estos dos malditos — declaró la Oscura Alicornio avanzando lentamente. — Hermana, tal vez intentes sellarme de nuevo luego que ponga a estos dos en su lugar... pero es por el bien de Equestria, a la cual regresaré una vez hallas recapacitado en que hice lo mejor para todos.

Celestia la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, las tres Crussaders levantaron el vuelo y encararon a Nightmare Moon.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes? ¿Van a proteger a los idiotas que casi asesinan a sus hermanas mayores? ¿Es que son idiotas?

—Protegeremos la reputación del pacífico reinado de Celestia — dijo Apple Bloom cruzando sus cascos y cargando su Ma-Sen-Ko.

—Y por mucho que digas que es por el bien de todos no te permitiremos que hagas esto — siguió Sweete Bell cargando sus discos de energía.

Scootaloo se limitó a juntar sus cascos y comenzar:

—Kame... Hame...

—¡Váyanse a fastidiar a otro y dejen a los mayores hacer las cosas! — gritó Nightmare Moon.

—¡HA! — soltó Scootaloo lanzando el ataque.

Sus amigas la imitaron, lanzando a Nightmare Moon varios metros en el aire tras aquella explosión de energía. La Oscura Alicornio cayó estrepitosamente tras aquello. Celestia se acercó con cautela.

La Princesa Luna se encontraba sobándose la cabeza.

—Ayayayayay... en serio, la próxima vez que pierda el control háganme el favor de usar los Elementos de la Armonía, duele menos...

Todos rieron, al final todo estaba bien. Muy bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Despedida:**

Sombra y Discordia se despertaron poco después que sintieran que alguien introducía algo en sus bocas y los hacía masticarlo y tragarlo. No supieron qué era lo que sucedía hasta que poco a poco recuperaron sus energías y sintieron cómo sus heridas se sanaban de inmediato. Discordia abrió los ojos primero, sólo para toparse con Gohan, que todavía tenía las manos sobre él tratando que tragara la Semilla del Ermitaño. El monstruo comenzó a retroceder horrorizado.

—Bueno, al menos sé que estás bien — dijo el chico algo aliviado.

Sombra también se despertó y miró fijamente a Gohan con ojos llenos de odio, pero se limitó a vigilar con cautela a su rival. Celestia y Luna se acercaron por detrás.

—Son realmente sorprendentes esas famosas Semillas del Ermitaño — dijo Luna. — Ahora podemos decir que todos estamos bien.

Su hermana estuvo de acuerdo. También las seis portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía en compañía de las Cutie Mark Crussaders y Rainbow Sparkle. Rodearon a sus enemigos, a pesar de estar en campo abierto.

—Escúchenme bien — dijo Celestia calmada pero severa a la vez: — esta es la última oportunidad que les daré a cualquiera de los dos para reformarse. Sus opciones son volver a ser sellados o bien, prometer cambiar para el bien y no volver a amenazar tanto Equestria como cualquier otro mundo.

El Rey Sombra escupió ante los cascos de Celestia.

—Esta es mi respuesta, gobernante de Equestria — dijo el Rey Sombra con ojos desafiantes y rodeándose de una poderosa aura oscuora. — ¿Quieres sellarme de vuelta? Adelante, puedes intentar todo lo que quieras, no seré vencido tan fácilmente.

Celestia asintió decepcionada.

—Como tú desees. Haz los honores Rainbow Sparkle.

La alicornio fusionada sonrió burlonamente mientras un brillo arcoíris salía de su cuerno. Sombra cerró los ojos, cuando un balde lleno de leche con chocolate apareció sobre él y le volcó todo su contenido. Las carcajadas de Rainbow Sparkle no se hicieron esperar. Celestia pisó fuertemente.

—Está bien, está bien, sólo quería reírme un rato. En serio que ciertos ponis no tienen sentido del humor — dijo la alicornio volviendo a ponerse en posición.

Los siete colores del arcoíris rodearon a Sombra ésta vez en serio creando un gigantesco agujero negro que poco a poco lo succionaba. Sombra comenzó a pelear, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Rainbow Sparkle esperando encontrar su mayor temor. La alicornio comenzó a retroceder, cuando una nube de algodón de azúcar bloqueó el contacto visual de Sombra. El Rey Sombra miró a Discordia esperando una explicación, pero el monstruo movió tristemente la cabeza y miró alejarse a su antiguo aliado. Rainbow Sparkle acabó el hechizo exitosamente.

—¡Bien hecho yo misma! ¡Por eso soy la mejor y más maravillosa de todas las princesas alicornio, oh sí!

—¿Cuánto más durará el efecto? — Quisieron saber las irritadas Luna y Rarity.

Ignorándolas, Celestia fijó su atención en Discordia.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de hacer, veo que tú decides el reformarte — dijo la Princesa.

Discordia asintió.

—Si reformarme significa que no volverás a mandarme a este ser — señaló a Gohan — con gusto seré reformado.

—Muy bien, acepto tu propuesta — dijo Celestia por fin.

Discordia bajó la cabeza satisfecho.

—¿Entonces acabamos ya? — preguntó Videl.

—No del todo — respondió Luna. — Primero tenemos que limpiar el desastre.

Miraron a su alrededor, los mundos parecían seguir estando fusionados.

—Reunamos poder mágico — ordenó Celestia. — Rainbow Sparkle, hermana, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

—¡No es necesario! — Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Todos se volvieron, eran Goten y Trunks que traían las Esferas del Dragón.

—Basta con pedirle a Shen Long que repare los daños — dijo Trunks muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Las Princesas miraron a Gohan y éste asintió sonriendo. Entonces colocaron las siete Esferas del Dragón en posición mientras Gohan se aclaraba la garganta.

—¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long y cumple nuestros deseos!

Las Esferas comenzaron a brillar y de ahí salió un aura de luz que poco a poco tomó la forma de un gigantesco dragón color verde con la panza amarilla y los ojos rojos. Shen Long había sido convocado.

—Adelante, díganme sus deseos. Puedo concederles dos deseos, solamente dos deseos.

Celestia tomó la palabra.

—Shen Long, mi Reino de Equestria y este mundo se han fusionado gracias a la intervención de dos poderosos enemigos. Quiero que los separes haciendo que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

El Dios Dragón se movió lentamente.

—De acuerdo, ese es un deseo muy fácil de realizar.

Los ojos de Shen Long brillaron mientras todos los alrededores cambiaban volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. No estaban en un lugar que las ponis conocieran, pero Gohan y Videl sí, así que pronto supieron que todo estaba arreglado.

—Vaya, Spike se morirá de celos cuando le cuente esto — murmuró Pinkie Pie.

—Todo listo — dijo Shen Long. — Los mundos han vuelto a ser dos como debe de ser. Ahora, ¿cuál es su segundo deseo?

Gohan miró a las ponis.

—¿Quieren regresar por la vía fácil?

—No te preocupes por eso, con la ayuda de Rainbow Sparkle, podemos regresar muy fácilmente — le aseguró Celestia. — Así que usen su segundo deseo para lo que gusten.

Tras verse unos instantes, Gohan y Videl estuvieron listos.

—Shen Long, por alguna extraña razón Videl y yo terminamos en Equestria, dando comienzo a este problema. Por favor muéstranos cómo fue que terminamos ahí en primer lugar.

El dragón hizo brillar sus ojos una vez más mostrando una especie de proyección espectral.

—Este hombre, un mafioso de la Ciudad Satan, tuvo bastantes problemas con el Gran Saiyaman No. 1 y No. 2. Se enteró de las Esferas del Dragón y me pidió especialmente que me deshiciera de ambos. No puedo matar a nadie, así que me limité a mandarlos lo más lejos posible. A un mundo donde los humanos no fueran la especie dominante. Una vez encontrado el lugar, decidí transformar sus cuerpos para que no resaltaran mucho sobre los habitantes de aquel mundo y no pudieran encontrar su camino de vuelta.

—¿Pero es que estás loco? — se escandalizó Fluttershy. — No puedes hacerle eso a dos héroes que luchan por la justicia, ¡está mal!

—Shen Long se limita a cumplir deseos, no medita si están bien o mal — dijo Gohan con calma. — Pero de todos modos gracias Shen Long.

—Muy bien, hasta la próxima — dijo el dragón volviendo a transformarse en luz y separándose en siete estelas diferentes para guardarse dentro de las esferas y dispersándose por el mundo.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

—Entonces... ¿es el momento de despedirse? — preguntó Apple Bloom con tristeza.

Gohan y Videl se inclinaron y abrazaron a las pequeñas, que correspondieron el abrazo bañadas en lágrimas.

—Eso temo — dijo Videl. — Pero no desesperen, si las demás están de acuerdo, nos gustaría pedirles que se quedaran un poco más. Gohan y yo tenemos algo para todas.

—Oigan, no es necesario. No se molesten — quiso excusarse Applejack. — Ya fue suficiente toda la ayuda que nos dieron allá en Sweet Apple Acres.

—Sí queridos, no hay por qué molestarse — dijo Rarity también.

Pinkie Pie se puso a brincar de un lado a otro muy feliz.

—¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! Regalo, regalo, regalo, regalo.

Gohan y Videl se sonrieron mutuamente y mostraron una enorme mochila.

—Pasamos por la casa de Bulma poco después que el Maestro Karin nos entregara las semillas — dijo Gohan. — Y bueno, ella nos ayudó a escoger el regalo perfecto para cada una. Espero les sean útiles.

Las ponis asintieron mientras Gohan y Videl comenzaban a sacar los objetos. A Rarity le entregaron una extraña tela.

—Es la misma tela de la que están hechos los uniformes saiyajin — explicó Gohan. — Es realmente resistente y puede aguantar todo tipo de ataques, imagino que también puede aguantar todo tipo de tareas cotidianas.

—Esperamos que te sea útil, Rarity — dijo Videl con una sonrisa.

La unicornio blanca examinó con cuidado la tela que le fue entregada y sonrió muy agradecida. Tenía ya varias ideas de qué hacer con eso. Luego sacaron una especie de collar con una bocina.

—Esto es una máquina traductora — explicó Videl extendiéndoselo a Fluttershy. — Según Bulma sólo tienes que ponérselo como collar a cualquier animal y podrás hablar con él como si nada.

—Lo construyó en el planeta Namek — dijo Gohan al final.

Fluttershy observó embelesada el aparato.

—¡Se lo pondré a Angel! Estoy segura que tiene muchas cosas lindas que decirme — dijo emocionada.

Un destello y tanto Twillight Sparkle como Rainbow Dash salieron disparadas cada una hacia un lado. Gohan y Videl se acercaron a ellas Gohan con un libro y Videl con un aparato MP4.

—Esto — dijo Videl, — es un avanzado reproductor de música con las mejores canciones de metal. Diseñado especialmente para deportistas extremos. Por muy veloz que vueles, no se te caerá.

Rainbow lo miró muy emocionada.

—¡Genial! Sólo lamento que no hayamos podido competir para ver si son mejores las alas o el Ki.

—Otro día será — dijo Videl.

Gohan entonces le entregó los libros a Twillight.

—Son libros de historia de mi mundo. Bueno, fue divertido leer allá en la biblioteca de Ponyville, así que imagino que...

Twillight le quitó bruscamente los libros con su magia y comenzó a hojearlos muy emocionada.

—¡No puede ser! Es en serio la historia de un mundo completamente opuesto al nuestro, pasaré horas estudiando algo tan maravilloso. ¡Mil gracias, Gohan!

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente. Entonces Videl sacó una cápsula y se la entregó a Applejack.

—Es para echarte una mano allá en tu granja — dijo. — Es un tractor, con los controles adaptados a modo poni para facilitarte las cosas. Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua, así que esto sólo te ayudará a moverte más rápido por aquel terreno. Espero te guste.

Applejack se arregló el sombrero y activó la pequeña cápsula mostrando un hermoso tractor rojo con una manzana verde pintada como decoración. Emocionada, la poni vaquera lo encendió y dio una vuelta.

—Muchas gracias, en verdad lo aprecio — dijo con voz suave.

Entonces les llegó el turno a las niñas. Gohan sacó tres extraños trajes y se los entregó sonriendo tristemente. El de Apple Bloom era rojo como su cabello adornado con una manzana en la espalda; el de Sweetie Bell era púrpura claro adornado con un diamante azul oscuro en la espalda; y el de Scootaloo era magenta con un scooter bordado en la espalda, además tenía espacio para sus alas.

Gohan se quedó en silencio unos momentos para no derramar unas lágrimas junto con Videl, que soltó un par. Entonces, aclarándose la garganta Videl dijo:

—Se llaman Gi. Son trajes especiales para practicantes de artes marciales.

Las niñas miraron sus Gi embelesadas y no tardaron en ponérselos y hacer diferentes poses con ellos. Videl y Gohan sonrieron y finalmente abrazaron a las tres pequeñas con mucho cariño.

—Ahora sí, niñas, — dijo Gohan con pesadez. — ¿Pero saben? A ustedes las extrañaremos más que a nadie.

—Fue muy divertido ser sus maestros, en serio no hubiéramos encontrado mejores alumnas aquí en nuestro mundo.

Las pequeñas comenzaron a sollozar y abrazaron más fuerte a sus queridos maestros. Gohan y Videl correspondieron el abrazo en silencio, hasta que poco a poco se soltaron.

—No se preocupen — dijo Gohan. — Dentro de un año las Esferas del Dragón volverán a estar activas y entonces les pediremos un boleto de ida y vuelta a Equestria para saludarlas a todas.

—Entrenen mucho y veremos qué tan fuertes se han vuelto al final — agregó Videl. — Así que no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

Las niñas controlaron sus sollozos y asintieron con pena. Las presentes observaron la escena con ternura, hasta que los dos guerreros se volvieron hacia las Princesas.

—Lo sentimos, Majestades, pero no se nos ocurrió un buen regalo para ustedes — dijo Videl alargándoles una pequeña caja. — Pero hicimos lo que pudimos, esto es un poco del Agua Sagrada del templo de Kami-Sama. Sirve para purificar.

—Mi amigo Dende, el Dios de este planeta, me la obsequió gentilmente. Por favor acéptenlo y disculpen que no pudiéramos conseguir algo mejor.

Celestia posó su casco sobre el cabello de Gohan y lo revolvió gentilmente.

—Ustedes dos ya hicieron suficiente por nosotras. Nos ayudaron contra dos peligrosas amenazas para nosotras además que devolvieron las perdidas técnicas de los Grandes Maestros de antaño.

—Pero muchas gracias por tu regalo, Gohan — le dijo Luna con una radiante sonrisa. — Lo apreciamos de veras y lo guardaremos con cariño.

Las Princesas abrazaron a los dos guerreros e igual soltaron un par de lágrimas cada una. Luna le guiñó un ojo a Gohan.

—Y bueno, si hay algo que estamos seguras es que las técnicas de Ki servirán en un futuro para librarnos del mal. Soy la prueba viviente.

Se rieron por lo bajo, cuando Pinke Pie comenzó a saltar impaciente.

—¡EY! ¡No se olviden de mí! ¿Y mi regalo? ¿Y mi regalo?

Gohan y Videl rieron.

—Para ti Pinkie Pie, que tienes el corazón más puro que he visto, — dijo Gohan, — tenemos algo extra especial. Sólo grita "Nube Voladora" y tu regalo vendrá a ti. Es una cortesía del Maestro Karin.

Pinkie se quedó callada y entonces muy contenta gritó:

—¡NUBE VOLADORA!

Una pequeña nube color amarillo, del tamaño perfecto para un poni, llegó hasta ella. Fascinada, la poni brincó sobre la nube y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del pequeño grupo.

—¡WIIIIIIIII!

La observaron por un buen rato, hasta que se cansó e hizo bajar su Nube Voladora. Entonces llegó el momento de despedirse.

—Twillight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, por favor, necesitamos todo el poder mágico posible.

Las dos ponis hicieron la Fusión una vez más. Entonces las tres Princesas Alicornio juntaron todo su poder para crear una especie de vórtice, el mismo que comenzó el problema dimensional. Discordia lo miró y no hizo nada pues se había replanteado toda su vida una vez que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Gohan.

Cruzaron.

—¡Adiós y cuídense! — Gritaron Gohan y Videl.

—¡Hasta dentro de un año, prométanlo! — Gritaron las Crussaders.

Al final el destello desapareció dejando a Gohan y Videl solos en medio del campo. Sin decir nada, regresaron a la montaña Paoz.

EQUESTRIA, UN AÑO DESPUÉS

—¿Pero quiénes se creen que son? — dijo Appejack casi gritando. — ¡Lárguense de aquí con su maquinita esa, ya no tenemos problemas de abasto.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam rieron descaradamente dándole paso a tres gigantescos minotauros.

—Hoy tenemos un trato mucho mejor que el de la última vez: o cooperamos o nuestros amigos te harán ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Applejack, Big Mac y la abuela Smith se adelantaron listos para pelear. Entonces se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la pequeña Apple Bloom.

—¡Mientras que el mal exista!

—¡El fuego de la justicia seguirá ardiendo!

—¡Las Cutie Mark Crussaders han llegado para ayudarlos!

Los gemelos unicornio y los minotauros miraron hacia arriba. Las niñas estaban volando vestidas con su Gi de artes marciales. Entonces Apple Bloom cruzó sus cascos lanzando un poderoso Ma-Sen-Ko que derribó al primer minotauro de un solo golpe. El monstruo rugió y saltó para agarrar a la insolente potrilla, que correspondió elevándose fuera de su alcance y mandándole una patada voladora justo en el medio del rostro haciéndole caer ya inconsciente.

Sweetie Bell se lanzó directamente contra el tercero dándole una gran cantidad de golpes al vientre y piernas. El minotauro gritó del dolor y la frustración, pues la pequeña volaba a una gran velocidad haciendo imposible agarrarla. Finalmente le mandó un golpe en la nariz que lo hizo caer justo como su compañero.

El tercer minotauro miró a Scootaloo y salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo. Los hermanos Flim y Flam comenzaron a retroceder asustados y tratando de proteger su nuevo modelo: la Cyder Squeeze 6500.

—Bueno, no pude con los matones, entonces me encargaré de poner en su lugar a estos tramposos — dijo Scootaloo juntando sus cascos. — Kame... Hame... ¡HAAAAAAA!

La onda de energía color azul salió disparada contra la máquina, haciéndola estallar sin que los dos hermanos pudieran hacer algo. Miraron a los Apple, luego a las potrillas y al final salieron huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Muy orgullosas de sí mismas, las niñas aterrizaron alegremente. Entonces Twillight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie se acercaron corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

—Bueno, he de decir que no volveremos a ver a ese par aquí en mucho tiempo — dijo Applejack viendo a los hermanos, que seguían corriendo.

—Increíble, sí que les dieron una paliza casi sin esfuerzo — dijo Rainbow Dash picando con una vara a los inertes minotauros.

—A mí me llena de orgullo la presentación, parece que las hemos entrenado muy bien chicas — dijo una conocida voz.

Todas miraron hacia arriba emocionadas. Un poni morado con crin negra alborotada y ojos negros; en compañía de otra poni blanca con el cabello corto y ojos azules aterrizaban alegremente.

—Cuánto tiempo — saludó Videl.

Las amigas corrieron a abrazarlos.

—Bueno, estamos sólo de visita — dijo Gohan. — ¿Pero necesita un casco extra, señorita Applejack?


End file.
